Inconmensurable
by maisxkura
Summary: Quizás puedan medir el placer cuando sus pieles se rozan o cuando sus bocas se devoran. El de la rabia cuando sus lágrimas se desbordan o cuando sus gritos se ahogan. El de la sensación de su espíritu heroico envolviéndoles. Pero lo que sí es imposible de medir, es todo lo que uno provoca en el otro / Colección de one shots sobre TodoMomo
1. Chapter 1

**Inconmesurable. I**

.

_me sigues poniendo como el primer día_  
**.**

**Como ya saben, la idea y todos los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia le pertenecen al gran Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta obra está creado para fines sin lucro; más bien, lo está para tu diversión y mi aprendizaje**

**...**

— ¡Vamos, joder!

Yaoyorozu cae al suelo tras la patada, apretando los dientes para evitar gritar al sentir un intenso dolor en su reciente herida, una fea marca rojiza por rozamiento en su costado que ha raspado su piel, haciéndola sangrar un poco. Pero lucha por ignorarlo y vuelve a ponerse de pie, tambaleándose ligeramente. Jadea con fuerza, su pecho sube y baja a gran velocidad, pero sus ojos negros se mantienen firmes, observando con dureza a Bakugou. Él sonríe con poderío bajo su ceño fruncido y alza su brazo hacia su boca, cortando con el fluyo de sangre que fluye de su labio. Katsuki también tiene la respiración agitada, pero a diferencia de ella, se ve mucho mejor, como si solo hubiera corrido una pequeña maratón.

— ¿Es toda la mierda que tienes, cola de caballo? —La provoca, poniéndose en posición cuando ve la furia envolver esos orbes oscuros mientras ella se irgue, extendiendo su brazo que comienza a brillar—. Una niña de tres años pelearía mejor que tú. —Bakugo observa cómo ella extrae de su brazo un _bo_.

— No —respira hondo, controlando su respiración mientras se pone en posición de ataque—, aún no te he enseñado ni la mitad de las cosas que puedo hacer.

— Eso es lo que quería oír. —Susurra, ampliando su sonrisa mientras extiende sus manos, haciéndose oír el crepito en las palmas de éstas—. ¡Muere! —Grita eufórico, corriendo hacia ella cuando ésta también corre hacia él, saltando con todas las fuerzas que le quedan hacia el cielo, dispuesta a darlo todo y mostrar que Creati no es irrelevante.

**Ø**

Todoroki camina de un lado a otro en la habitación de Yaoyorozu como un león enjaulado, mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro algo nervioso y preocupado. Hace horas que Bakugou y Yaoyorozu se escabulleron para poder entrenar y a diferencia de otros días, están tardando mucho en regresar. Normalmente, llegarían justo antes de la cena, pero ya ha transcurrido una hora desde entonces y no han dado señales de vida.

— Debería ir a buscarlos... —Susurra, poniendo mala cara tras encender su móvil por vigésima vez y ver que no tiene ni un solo mensaje o llamada.

Sin embargo, cuando está por ir hacia la puerta, ésta se abre sola y él agranda sus ojos cuando ve a su novia cruzar por el umbral, pero no precisamente con la apariencia que esperaba. Momo, que siente todo su cuerpo palpitar, entra cojeando un poco. Su cabello está suelto y revuelto, cayendo salvaje por su rostro herido y empapado con agua que se mezcla con su sudor; su ropa está sucia y destrozada, una de las mangas de la chaqueta del chándal reglamentario está arrancada y la otra, agujereada; el top negro que suele ponerse bajo ella ahora está grisáceo por la suciedad, además, su vientre descubierto está magullado al igual que sus piernas que asoman entre las rajas del pantalón.

Los ojos de ella se alzan del suelo cuando cierra la puerta y se agrandan al encontrar a Todoroki ahí, con la misma mueca de sorpresa.

— ¿To-Todoroki, qué estás...? —Pero antes de que pueda decir nada, el muchacho se acerca, tomando su rostro con delicadeza entre sus manos y mirar preocupado y algo horrorizado cada rasguño en su rostro de porcelana.

— Lo sabía. —Murmura entonces, frunciendo el ceño mientras pasa las yemas de sus dedos por la herida abierta de su frente. Momo emite un pequeño quejido, cerrando su ojo por inercia, lo que hace que Shoto maldiga y retire enseguida su mano—. Voy a matar a Bakugou y luego te llevaré a Recovery Girl. —Habla molesto, a punto de alejarse de ella para abrir la puerta y salir en busca del rubio cenizo.

Sin embargo, Momo le toma rápidamente del brazo, deteniéndole.

— ¡No, Todoroki, si Recovery Girl me ve así, se lo contará a Aizawa sensei y, aunque sé que no es lo correcto, no quiero eso! ¡A-además, me encuentro bien! —Trata de tranquilizarle y el joven voltea sus ojos de nuevo hacia ella, enfadado.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir que estás bien? ¡Mírate, estás llena de magulladuras y heridas, Yaoyorozu, Bakugou esta vez se ha sobrepasado!

— ¡Pe-pero no es su culpa! —Insiste, aferrándose con más fuerza a su brazo—. Fui yo quien le supliqué que entrenara conmigo porque sé que Bakugou no se contendría ante nadie y yo necesitaba que fuera así. Lo sabes. —Junta sus cejas ante la mirada de reproche del heterocromático.

Él resopla y entonces tira suavemente de ella para envolverla entre sus fuertes brazos en un abrazo cálido y dulce. Yaoyorozu siente cómo sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo cuando su cabeza se apoya sobre su torso, sintiendo su piel tras la fina tela de esa camisa. Sin embargo, sonríe y con cuidado, le envuelve, correspondiendo al abrazo.

El corazón de ambos enloquece como la primera vez, pareciendo incapaces de poder acostumbrarse a todo el torrente de sentimientos que les provoca el otro.

— Deja que sea yo quién te ayude con tu entrenamiento. —Susurra él y Momo rueda sus ojos, sintiendo que la magia del momento se ha agrietado un poquito con esa pequeña discusión de nuevo—. Me manejo bien en un cuerpo a cuerpo, mejor incluso que Bakugou.

— Ya lo hemos hablado, Todoroki. —Alza su rostro, topándose con la mueca de él y sin quererlo, amplía su sonrisa. A veces se comporta como un niño, pero no le molesta; de hecho, es una faceta de él, no la única, que solo ella conoce y le encanta—. Tendrás cuidado conmigo, te contendrás lo máximo posible y es precisamente lo que no quiero. —Toma su rostro entre sus suaves manos, acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares—. Necesito a alguien que sea lo más bruto posible, que no se contenga y luche conmigo hasta agotarme por completo.

— Puedo hacerlo. —Repite—. Te lo demostré, ¿no?

Momo frunce ligeramente el ceño, curiosa.

— ... ¿Cuándo?

— En la cama.

El rostro de la Yaoyorozu se enciende enseguida en una mezcla de vergüenza y timidez.

— ¡To-Todoroki! —Replica, subiendo un poco su tono de voz—. ¡N-no tiene nada que ver!

El muchacho resopla, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos.

— Pero enserio me preocupa. No tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie. Eres increíble, fuerte, inteligente y perspicaz y quien no lo vea es porque es ciego.

Sus palabras no pueden salir con más seguridad y sinceridad, lo que acelera mucho más el corazón de la morena.

— Lo sé. —Asegura, bajando la mirada al suelo—. Sin embargo, quiero hacerlo. A lo mejor... no lo puedes llegar a entender del todo, pero tengo la presión constante de tener que ser mejor que nadie, tengo que hacerles ver al mundo que no soy débil, que no soy una inútil en mi combate, que puedo defender a la gente del peligro con o sin mi quirk y puedo usar éste perfectamente. —Frunce el ceño, molesta, recordando todos esos comentarios que lee acerca de su manera de luchar, de su propia personalidad, de su conducta, de su inteligencia e incluso de su vestimenta.

Ya le cansa todo. No es justo que ella tenga que pasar por ello. Solo es una niña de casi 17 años. Como toda su clase, está mejorando y aprendiendo a controlar su quirck día a día. No es irrelevante, es una más.

— Quizás no lo entienda, pero puedo hacerme a la idea. —Todoroki toma su mentón con delicadeza, obligándola a mirarle. Los ojos de Yaomomo están cristalinos y su labio inferior tiembla, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

El heterocromático detesta verla así y ojalá pudiera reducir a cenizas a toda esa gente que no ve el potencial que Yaoyorozu Momo posee. Sin ella, Kyoka y Denki no hubieran podido hacer mucho en el ataque de la USJ; sin ella, no hubieran sido capaces de superar la prueba con Aizawa sensei; sin ella, no hubieran logrado mucho en el festival deportivo; sin ella, muchos hubieran sufrido por el gas cuando el ataque de la Liga de los Villanos en el campamento; sin ella, hubiera sido imposible rescatar a Bakugou; sin ella, Jiro, Shoji y Tsuyu no hubieran podido conseguir sus licencias; sin ella, él no hubiera conocido la parte más dulce de amar.

— Ugh... —Se queja entonces, sorbiendo por la nariz antes de pasar una mano por su mejilla, retirando la lágrima que ha logrado escapar—. No quiero llorar.

Shoto resopla, todavía mirándola con preocupación.

— ... Déjame curarte, Momo.

Ella se sonroja al escuchar su nombre, incapaz de poder acostumbrarse a ello. No sabe por qué, pero su nombre suena increíble viniendo de su voz.

— Yo... pensaba ducharme antes. He sudado demasiado. —Comenta algo avergonzada, apartando la mirada.

— Hay tiempo para ducharse, no es como si tu olor corporal no me gustara. —Ante ese comentario que suelta sin vergüenza, el rostro de Yaoyorozu se incendia y es incapaz de decir nada cuando Todoroki coge suavemente su muñeca y la lleva hacia su cama, donde la sienta.

El heterocromático se agacha en el suelo, observando bajo la cama la cantidad de objetos que aguardan antes de estirar su brazo y alcanzar el botiquín, el cual ya ha sido usado más veces de las que se podrían contar en esa semana. Lo extrae y vuelve a incorporarse, tomando asiento en el mullido colchón junto a ella.

— Tengo que recogerte el cabello. —Comenta y la joven asiente, algo tímida, antes de tenderla la goma de pelo que envuelve su muñeca y voltearse de espaldas a él.

Shoto, con práctica de meses, hunde sus manos en esa cortina negra, agrupando los mechones con cuidado, dejando ver su nuca y esas orejas, todavía rojas. Trata de recoger su melena lo más alto posible, terminando por hacer un moño algo despeinado.

— Esta vez no te has dejado ningún mechón fuera. —Comenta con cierta gracia Momo, volteándose de nuevo hacia él con una pequeña sonrisa.

Nadie ha dicho que las prácticas le fueran tan bien.

— Voy a ser héroe, no peluquero. —Se excusa, abriendo el botiquín para mostrar la gran cantidad de material que se haya en éste.

Coge el bote de desinfectante y varios trozos de algodón en el que vierte el líquido para luego acercarse al rostro de Yaoyorozou. Con suavidad, toma su mentón, alzando su rostro para luego, con esa mirada serena y concentrada, acercar el algodón y empezar a limpiar las heridas de su frente. Momo frunce sus labios, entrecerrando sus ojos al sentir el frío desinfectante, aguantando el escozor.

— Lo siento, ¿duele mucho? —Cuestiona entonces el muchacho con clara preocupación, pero sin detener su tarea.

No podía dejar así de libre sus heridas, mucho menos, las que tiene abiertas.

— Puedo aguantarlo. Voy a convertirme en una heroína, esto no es nada. —Responde, esbozando una sonrisa reconfortante.

Shoto se contagia de ésta, volviendo sus ojos hacia su frente, continuando con la limpieza de todas las heridas de su rostro, usando las tiras para cubrir las más profundas. Luego, continua con sus brazos donde, para su alivio, la mayoría son rasguños y moratones. Los trata enseguida, bajando hasta sus piernas, lo que más le preocupa.

— Momo, quítate el pantalón. —Pide mientras busca más algodón, dejando los ya usados a un lado.

La mencionada traga saliva, enrojeciendo un poco antes de eliminar de su mente pensamientos impropios. _Tonta, lo hace porque quiere tratar tus heridas_, se riñe a sí misma, avergonzada, retirándose la prenda rota con algo de esfuerzo y una mueca de molestia en su rostro. Deja el pantalón en el suelo, mostrando al completo sus piernas largas y magulladas, como un lienzo blanco repleto de manchas oscuras y marcas rojizas.

El muchacho suspira cuando las ve, alzando sus ojos hacia los de ella, sin necesidad de emitir palabras para reñirla.

— Perdón... —Murmura ella, bajando la mirada.

— Demonios, incluso tienes el tobillo hinchado. —Se percata, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño antes de tomar con delicadeza la extremidad con su mano derecha y entonces Momo no puede evitar soltar una pequeña queja—. Te lo has torcido.

— ¿¡Torcido!? —Se alarma un poco, juntando sus cejas—. ¡No puede ser, mañana tenemos prácticas, como Aizawa sensei lo note, se va a enfadar!

— Lo sé, yo también me enfadaría sino lo estuviera ya. —Comenta, pero cuando Yaoyorozu abre la boca para añadir algo, enseguida calla cuando nota frío en su tobillo, viendo que su novio ha activado su quirk, aliviándola un poco del punzante dolor—. ... ¿Mejor? —Sus miradas chocan de nuevo y Momo asiente con la cabeza.

— Muchas gracias... Shoto.

El muchacho sonríe un poco, aunque en el fondo está encantado de que le llame por su nombre.

Termina de enfriar su tobillo y enseguida lo venda con seguridad, agradeciendo el haber atendido a las clases de No. 13 sobre primeros auxilios.

— Fuera la chaqueta.

Momo obedece, dejando que Todoroki la ayude a quitársela, quedándose, ahora sí, solo en ropa interior frente a él. Sin embargo, Shoto agranda sus ojos en el momento en que se inclina a un lado y observa la marca rojiza que comienza en su costado, a la altura de las costillas, y se extiende por su piel hasta llegar casi al centro de la espalda. Parece una marca dolorosa de rozadura y respira hondo, sintiendo arder su lado izquierdo de la rabia.

— Voy a matar a Bakugou, juro que voy a matarlo. —Masculla con mala cara y Momo voltea la mirada, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al ver esa fea herida que se extiende más de lo ha pensado. No tuve que haber ido a por él cuando estaba en el suelo, se lamenta—. Tiene mala pinta, Momo. ¿Te duele? —Quiere tocar la herida, pero se retracta, temiendo lastimarla.

— En realidad... ya no. Solo escuece, no mucho, pero lo hace. —Confiesa la morena, sintiéndose culpable al preocupar tanto a su novio.

Él respira hondo, cogiendo algodón limpio para empaparlo en desinfectante y luego acercarse a esa herida.

— Esto quizá sí que te duela. —Alza sus ojos hacia ella, quién traga duro, pero asiente—. Puedes aferrarte a mis hombros, si quieres. —Propone con preocupación y Yaoyorozu, conmovida, niega con la cabeza.

— Aguantaré.

Sin embargo, cuando Todoroki coloca el algodón en su herida, cierra los ojos y muerde fuertemente su labio inferior, ahogando un grito al notar el líquido quemar su herida. El joven continúa con su tarea por más que deteste verla con esa mueca de dolor, apresurándose para acabar lo más rápido posible.

— Vale... ya casi acabo. —Comenta, levantando la mirada hacia ella, quién entreabre sus oscuros ojos, mostrándolos tras una capa cristalina que tiembla—. Ey, suelta tu labio. No pienso curarlo si lo haces sangrar. —Momo libera su labio, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

— Lo siento.

Todoroki le sonríe también y voltea su rostro para coger una gasa y ventaje, cubriendo la herida tras terminar de limpiarla y luego, cubrirla con la gasa. Envuelve el torso de ella, justo por debajo de su pecho, con delicadeza y suavidad, procurando no rozar otras heridas o cardenales. Lo asegura bien y se aleja lo suficiente como para observarla completamente, queriendo asegurar que no queda nada por atender y todo está en orden.

Pero cuando la ve, se queda algo embelesado, dándose cuenta de la realidad. Momo es una heroína, será una de las mejores heroínas que conocerá el mundo, de eso no tiene duda. Y como heroína, al igual que él, al igual que todas sus compañeras y compañeros, su vida va a estar llena de combates, algunos quizás, de vida o muerte. Las heridas de hoy apenas podrán compararse con las del futuro, donde su cuerpo conservará cada cicatriz como marca eterna de sus triunfos y derrotas.

La imagen de Yaoyorozu, sentada en la cama, con su cabello revuelto, su cuerpo al descubierto y envuelto en vendajes, cubierto en cardenales, sudor y algo de suciedad, será una imagen a la que va a tener que acostumbrarse, al igual que ella cuando ocurra lo contrario.

— De cierta manera —empieza a hablar con una voz ronca y pausada, captando su atención—, tiene su lado sexy.

Los ojos de Momo no tardan en abrirse de par en par y su rostro se enciende en un rojo intenso que la deja boquiabierta.

— ¿Eh? —Es lo único que puede balbucear, cubriéndose instintivamente su cuerpo al cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho con cuidado; aunque el dolor parece haberse disipado para dar paso a la vergüenza.

Shoto sonríe como si nada, negando su cabeza antes de recoger todo los utensilios en el botiquín y alzarse para tirar lo ya usado.

— Nada, es hora de acostarse, Momo. —Comenta con algo de diversión, volviendo a la cama para cerrar el botiquín y devolverlo a su lugar ante la mirada de la morena.

Ella tuerce sus labios, dejando caer lentamente sus brazos, todavía con sus mejillas resistiéndose a desteñirse de ese tierno sonrojo.

— ... ¿Te quedas a dormir conmigo? —Pregunta con timidez, consiguiendo que Todoroki la observara desde su altura con cierta sorpresa.

Aunque la sonrisa que ha decorado su rostro no hace más que ampliarse. En un año de relación, ha podido descubrir facetas de Momo que jamás hubiera llegado a pensar, pero que solo han conseguido enamorarle más de ella si es que fuera posible.

— Claro.

Los ojos de la joven brillan y ella sonríe.

— Entonces deja que vaya a asear... —Pero cuando hace ademán de levantarse, Todoroki la detiene, sosteniendo suavemente sus hombros antes de mirarla con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— Ni se te ocurra. Debes descansar.

— Pero... —Sus palabras callan cuando Todoroki se inclina, posando sus labios suavemente sobre los de ella.

Un beso dulce, ligero y cuidadoso con el que heterocromático insiste, sabiendo que Yaoyorozu no puede negarse.

— ¿Pero...? —Repite cuando se separa de ella un poco, obsevando satisfecho el sonrojo ligero de ella y sus ojos desviados.

— No es justo. —Murmura y Shoto maldice por no poder estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos en ese momento.

Ambos preparan la cama, retirando el cobertor seguido de la suave sábana blanquecina. Momo es la primera en refugiarse bajo la sábana, tratando de evitar poner una mueca de dolor cuando sus heridas palpitan bajo el vendaje mientras se acomoda. Sus orbes negros buscan a Shoto, quién se está retirando la camisa, dejando ver su torso musculado y bien trabajado que sus dedos y su boca han recorrido varias veces.

El joven apaga la luz y se adentra a la cama, hundiendo el hueco junto a ella antes de tomar la sábana y cubrirles. Los dos están recostados de lado, cara a cara, y se sonríen cuando sus ojos al fin se encuentran entre la tenue luz de la luna que se filtra por la ventana.

— ¿Cómo acabó Bakugou? —Decide preguntar Shoto con cierta curiosidad a la par trata de contenerse y evitar lanzarse sobre ella para abrazarla con fuerza, empezando la ronda de caricias y besos como suele hacer las noches que comparten juntos—. Dime que al final le pateaste el culo.

Momo ríe un poco y él piensa que, si los ángeles rieran, lo harían como ella.

— Logré tumbarle al suelo más de una vez y le rompí el labio.

— Esa es mi chica. —Halaba, sonriendo con orgullo.

Entonces, las palabras sobran, ambos se pierden en la mirada del otro y Yaoyorozu no hay día en que no se quede fascinada por esos orbes bicolores que la miran con un brillo especial, perdiéndose en ellos. Aunque le da igual hacerlo porque sabe que la única persona que la puede encontrar es él y le encanta.

Su mano se alza y sus dedos se hunden en esa melena rojiza y albina, jugueteando con los mechones y entremezclándolos más de lo que ya están. Todoroki entrecierra sus ojos, perdiéndose en el placer que le provoca las caricias de su novia, cuya mano juguetea durante un buen rato con su cabello antes de deslizarse lentamente hasta su rostro. Su dedo acaricia lentamente su frente, pasando por su nariz, sonriendo cuando ésta se arruga ligeramente. Se desvía hacia una de sus mejillas, la cual acaricia con sus cinco dedos y llega hasta su boca. Algo divertida, vuelve a usar su índice para jugar con esos carnosos labios, mostrando un poco sus dientes inferiores y haciéndole pucheros que la arrancan algunas carcajadas.

Hasta que Todoroki, endulzado por esa belleza, besa entonces su dedo.

— No eres nada justa, Yaoyorozu Momo. —Se queja con voz susurrada y ronca. La joven, sonrojada, le mira con cierta confusión, juntando sus cejas—. Tengo que hacer milagros para contenerme y no lanzarme ahora mismo a comerte.

El rostro de la morena vuelve a teñirse completamente de rojo y enseguida aparta la mano.

— ¡Pe-perdón! —Se disculpa también con voz susurrada, avergonzándose. Todoroki tiene razón, ha sido imprudente lo que ha hecho, debió haber pensado en él también.

Sin embargo, el muchacho sonríe y toma su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con suavidad para luego recostar ambas manos sobre el colchón, entre ellos dos.

— No pasa nada. Recuperaremos el tiempo perdido cuando te recuperes, ojalá sea pronto. —Bosteza cuando termina de habla, aunque no cierra los ojos, deleitándose con esa expresión tímida de su novia junto al apretón que siente.

— Bu-buenas noches, Shoto. —Es lo único que se atreve a decir antes de cerrar sus ojos y acomodarse sobre la almohada, tratando de conciliar el sueño.

El joven suelta una pequeña risa, cerrando también sus ojos tras besar el dorso de la mano de ella.

— Buenas noches, Momo.

**...**

**Esta pareja me parece super adorable, enserio, no comprendo por qué encuentro demasiado hate contra el todomomo :'( **

**Es respetable que un ship no te convenza y no encuentres el feeling entre los personajes, sin embargo, hay gente que escupen tanto veneno a otros ships que realmente, dudo que puedan llamarse fans. ****Pásense al mundo multishiper, son todo ventajas ahre**

**Vale, ya, ahora que me he desahogado un poco, puedo presentarme:**

**¡Hola! Tenía muchas ganas de entrar al fin al fandom de bnh y estoy algo nerviosa. :') He escrito muchos fanfics ya de vocaloid y otras frikadas, pero cada vez que entro en un nuevo fandom, siento el mismo nerviosismo que al principio. Espero no defraudarlas y que mis cortitos les agrade! También lo he publicado en wattpad, en el libro que subí sobre one shots de boku no hero c': (maisxkura_) Y, por cierto, he leído ya la mayoría de los fanfics publicados aquí y lo prometo, he quedado embelesada con tanto talento! Espero ponerme pronto al día y marcarlos todos porque enserio, son brutales asdfsa, espero aprender mucho de vosotras! '3**

**¡Que la vida os sea bellísiiima y muchísimas gracias por leer! Las críticas constructivas, insultos, cotilleos, números telefónicos, quejas... serán bien recibidioos**

**Un abrazo pluuuuus ultra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inconmensurable II**

**.**

_Encendían con besos el mar de sus labios_

**.**

**Como ya saben, la idea y todos los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia le pertenecen al gran Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta obra está creado para fines sin lucro; más bien, lo está para tu diversión y mi aprendizaje.**

**Este one shot contiene un poco de KiriBaku (amo a mis dos niños, enserio)**

**…**

Envueltas en el ajetreado ambiente de esa cafetería, Kyouka y Ashido observan con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa a Momo, sentada frente a ellas, con el rostro enrojecido y el ceño levemente fruncido. Ambas tratan de procesar la pregunta que jamás hubieran imaginado que escucharían de la propia Yaoyorozu Momo.

— ¿… Qué?

— ¡Sí! —Hablan a la vez las dos segundos más tarde, siendo Ahisdo la que exclama, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y recibiendo la mirada perpleja de su amiga.

— ¿E-enserio? —Responde Momo, relajando un poco su expresión.

— ¡No te preocupes, Yaomomo, tienes veinte años, no seis! —Continúa, cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa—. Además, dudo que presten atención a eso. Más bien, te preguntarán pocas cosas como el tipo que quieres, el tamañ…

— ¡Espera, espera, espera! —La interrumpe Kyouka con el ceño ligeramente arrugado, captando la atención de las dos—. ¿¡Cómo demonios sabes tú eso?!

Mina arquea una ceja, sin entender muy bien por qué se ha alterado.

— Porque he ido un par de veces. No tiene nada de malo.

— E-entonces —carraspea Momo, llevando uno de sus mechones de su cabello suelto tras su oreja con algo de inquietud—, estás segura de que no habrá ningún problema, ¿cierto?

— Claro, puedes ir tranquila. —Vuelve a animarla Ashido, sonriendo con picardía—. Quién diría que Yaomomo pediría consejo para comprar condones. —Canturrea, a lo que Kyouka se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano mientras la azabache enrojece con más violencia.

— ¡A-Ashido san! —Exclama avergonzada la azabache.

— ¿Qué? No estoy mintiendo.

— ¡Ni tampoco teniendo vergüenza! —La regaña Kyouka.

— Oh, vamos, Kyo. —Rueda los ojos la rosada—. Es importante usar los anticonceptivos cuando mantienes relaciones sexuales y no solo para evitar embarazos, sino también para evitar las enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Y los preservativos son la mejor opción para éstos casos. —Comenta sin pudor, encogiéndose de hombros antes de coger su batido de plátano y darle un sorbo—. ¿O acaso Denki y tú no lo usáis? —Pregunta con diversión tras beber, arqueando ambas cejas.

— ¿¡Po-por qué ha-hablas de eso ahora?!

— Curiosidad, curiosidad. —Bromea, desviando la mirada al ampliar su juguetona sonrisa.

— ¡Mina! —Protesta enrojecida hasta las raíces, aunque la rosada la ignora olímpicamente, volviendo toda su atención a Momo.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a la farmacia más tarde, Yaomomo? —Propone, ladeando ligeramente su cabeza mientras la azabache siente sus mejillas arder de nuevo.

— ¡N-no, no, no hace falta! —Niega, sonriendo nerviosa—. Creo que podré ir sola.

— ¿Seguro?

— Sí, no te preocupes, Mina san.

_Lo siento, la verdad es que creo que si voy contigo, me pondría mucho más nerviosa de lo que ya estaré_, piensa, teniendo muy en cuenta la inquieta personalidad de su amiga, quién sería capaz incluso de hacer que la farmacia al completo se enterara de lo que iban a buscar.

— Está bien, pero ¿aceptarías una recomendación de una experta? —Cuestiona con picardía, a lo que Momo frunce ligeramente el ceño, con curiosidad.

— ¿Una recomendación…?

Sin embargo, tan pronto como Kyouka se fija en la expresión de Mina se da cuenta de lo que ésta está pensando y enseguida la fulmina con la mirada.

— Ni se te ocurra. —Sentencia, clavando en un parpadeo su auricular al cuello de Pinky, provocando que ella grite al sentir cómo su cuerpo es sacudido por una leve descarga ante la mirada de sorpresa de una intrigada Momo.

**Ø**

Traga duro y respira hondo, irguiéndose frente a la puerta de la farmacia. Siente sus piernas temblar y cómo su corazón late con fuerza dentro de ella. Se muerde el labio inferior, disculpándose mil veces con sus padres por lo que está a punto de hacer, además de sentir algo de vergüenza si alguien fuera a reconocerla ahí mismo y la viera comprar… eso. Quiere decir, es obvio que la heroína Creati tiene el derecho de comprar y disfrutar de su vida sexual, pero…

Cierra sus ojos unos segundos y trata de tranquilizarse, volviendo a respirar hondo para tratar de disipar su mente antes de ajustar la gorra roja que cubre un poco su rostro y con decisión, se adentra a la farmacia.

Las puertas automáticas se cierran detrás de ella cuando entra y un olor a medicamento junto a la brisa del aire acondicionado, la envuelven enseguida. No hay mucha gente ese día, menos de diez personas se esparcen por ese pequeño espacio, hablando con moderada voz, opacando una popular melodía que suena a través de los altavoces. Sin embargo, Yaoyorozu apenas les presta atención, acelerando su paso hacia una de las estanterías para coger una caja cualquiera e ir a pagarla.

En cambio, cuando llega y busca con la mirada el estante, agranda sus ojos al ver la cantidad de tipos, colores y marcas que hay. Traga saliva, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y vacilando antes de escoger alguno.

No tiene ni idea de cuál es el que normalmente Shoto usa. Es más, se lo había preguntado el día de ayer, pero el bicolor prefirió no decir nada.

_— Cuando buscas a un villano que ha cometido un delito, ¿verdad que no sigues un prototipo físico de un villano para ello? Esto es lo mismo. —Había bromeado sentado en el sofá de su casa, con una sonrojada Yaoyorozu entre sus piernas a quién abrazaba con fuerza—. No tuviste que confiarte tanto en las cartas, Momo._

Es la última vez que ella jugaría con él a las cartas. ¿Quién podía decir que Todoroki ocultaba esa faceta pícara tras ese rostro sereno, maduro y serio?

— No pensé que sería tan difícil… Debí dejar que Mina me aconsejara. —Se lamenta para sí misma, juntando sus cejas en una mueca de inquietud mientras continúa observando las cajas de multitud de colores que se expanden delante de ella.

Piensa durante unos segundos más antes de mandarlo todo al cuerno y, echándolo a suertes, extiende su mano hacia una caja lila, la única en su estantería, con la palabra _pruébame_ en grande.

Aunque parece ser que no es la única que lo desea, porque en ese instante, otra mano ajena también va hacia esa misma caja, chocando con la de Momo y haciendo sobresaltar a ambos.

— ¡Ah! —Exclaman a la vez, volteándose para observarse—. ¡Lo lamen…! —Pero entonces, cuando sus miradas se encuentran y se reconocen, los dos agrandan enormemente sus ojos de la sorpresa, quedándose de piedra durante unos eternos segundos frente a la estantería de condones.

_¿¡Qué hace Kirishima san aquí?!_, grita en su interior la azabache, enrojeciendo en un parpadeo cuando se da cuenta de la situación mientras desea que la tierra se abra a sus pies para tragarla y no soltarla jamás.

_¿¡Qué hace Yaoyorozu aquí?!_, pero Kirishima también se alarma, no tan rojo como ella, pero con el mismo pánico invadiéndole.

Ninguno dice nada durante un buen rato, admirándose como si fuera la primera vez, con el corazón a mil y la vergüenza ahogándoles hasta que, finalmente, es el héroe pelirrojo quién carraspea y tratando de sonar lo más casual posible, sonríe con algo de esfuerzo, irguiéndose.

— ¡Ya-Yaomomo! —Saluda como si nada—. ¡Q-qué sorpresa encontrarte! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

La joven traga saliva y esboza la misma sonrisa nerviosa que él mientras juega con sus dedos.

— ¡S-sí, vaya sorpresa! —Ríe avergonzada, tratando de evitar cualquier tipo de contacto visual mientras se apura en encontrar alguna excusa—. Estaba buscando… eh… pastillas para la… concentración y a-agilidad mental, pero… al… al parece me equivoqué de estantería. —Vuelve a soltar otra risa nerviosa, gesticulando con sus manos—. ¡E-es que todas parecen iguales!

— ¡S-sí, cierto, ¿verdad?! —Secunda enseguida Kirishima, queriendo sostenerse en ello para su propia excusa—. ¡Es-estaba buscando unas pastillas para el dolor y, hombre, me confundí por completo! Deberían poner algún cartel para poder diferenciar. —Propone, a lo que Yaoyorozu asiente sin poner ninguna pega, ignorando, al igual que él, el cartel sobre la estantería donde puede leerse con claridad la palabra _preservativos_.

Los dos se quedan en un incómodo silencio, sin saber qué más decir. La azabache entonces está por despedirse de él para largarse como alma lleva el diablo de esa farmacia cuando una grave y ronca voz les interrumpe, dejándolos helados en el sitio.

— Eijiro. —Ambas voltean de inmediato sus rostros, alarmándose al ver a Bakugou acercándose mientras observa con cierto interés un bote pequeño que lleva en una de sus manos—. He encontrado un nuevo lubricante, comprémoslo. —Alza sus ojos cuando llega hasta su pareja, arqueando ligeramente ambas cejas con cierta sorpresa al ver a la joven junto a él, con la misma mueca de perplejidad entre tanto sonrojo—. Ah, cola de caballo, qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí. —Comenta sin darle más importancia, volviendo sus ojos hacia su novio con plasmante tranquilidad—. ¿Has cogido ya los condones? Dijimos que esta vez serían los invisibles.

Ahora, Kirishima quiere enterrarse vivo.

— ¡Ba-Bakugou! —Le riñe entre dientes.

Esto es jodidamente irreal. ¿Cómo demonios han acabado los tres frente a una estantería de condones?

— ¿Qué? No me jodas, Ei. —Rueda sus ojos—. Ya lo hemos discutido. Que se llamen invisibles no significa que sean invisibles de verdad ni que sean tan finos que puedan romperse. Esa mierda es bastante resistente. —Estira su brazo libre, cogiendo el paquete de condones de la estantería—. Mira, qué suerte, es la última caja. —Sonríe un poco.

— ¡No me refiero a eso! —Continúa con voz ahogada y complemente tenso mientras señala a Momo con la mirada con el máximo disimulo posible.

Katsuki observa entonces a la joven, quién bajo la gorra, hierve de la vergüenza sin saber cómo salir de esa dichosa situación.

— Ah, mierda… —Maldice en voz baja—. ¿Tú también quieres este, cola de caballo? —Señala la caja de condones que tiene en su mano—. Pensé que el mitad-mitad usaba más los condones con efecto calor. —Comenta sin pudor.

Eijirou se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano mientras la azabache siente que va a estallar en cuestión de segundos.

— ¡Me-me-mejor me voy! —Balbucea la muchacha, sonriendo con claro nerviosismo mientras retrocede—. ¡Y-ya nos ve-veremos, Ba-Bakugo san, Kiri-Kirishima san! —Gira sobre sus propios talones y corre hacia la salida, abrumada y más enrojecida que el tomate, dejando a los dos muchachos frente a la estantería de condones.

Kirishima, ignorando sus calientes mejillas, fulmina con la mirada a su novio, quién a si vez frunce ligeramente el ceño.

— ¿Qué? Aunque el pokeball tenga el quirk de fuego y hielo, a veces es complicado utilizarlo mientras follas. Ya lo sabes.

Eijiro refunfuña, rindiéndose antes de cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos.

— Dios —lloriquea—, ¿cómo podré mirar a Yaomomo ahora a la cara?

— Vamos, no es para tanto, pelos de mierda. Es jodidamente natural comprar condones y esas mierdas. Ya se acostumbrará a ello. —Asegura, restándole importancia—. Ahora debemos centrarnos en cosas más importantes, ¿compramos el gel o no?

— … Sí.

Y mientras tanto, una jadeante Yaoyorozu Momo corre como alma lleva el diablo por las calles. El corazón la va a mil y su rostro hierve de la vergüenza. No entiende cómo ha sido tan torpe. ¿Por qué ha ido a una farmacia del barrio y no a otro? ¿¡Por qué no pensó en la posibilidad de encontrarse a conocidos?! ¡Demonios, ha sido el momento más vergonzoso de su vida! ¿¡Por qué tuvo que toparse con Kirishima y Bakugou?! ¿¡Por qué con Bakugou?!

**Ø**

Quince minutos más tarde, se encuentra en el pueblo vecino, frente a una farmacia que ha encontrado siguiendo el GPS de su móvil. Traga saliva y con los mismos nervios, se atreve a entrar, dejándose envolver por el olor a medicamento que le da la bienvenida cuando las puertas se cierran tras ella.

Esta vez, para su suerte o desgracia, no hay nadie, solo una simpática farmacéutica detrás del mostrador que detiene su tecleo en el ordenador cuando se da cuenta de su entrada.

_Al menos es mujer_, suspira aliviada la Yaoyorozu, con la idea de acercarse a ella y pedirle ayuda. Después de haber visto la gran cantidad de condones que hay, prefiere preguntar antes de quedarse frente a la estantería decidiendo durante horas sin tener la mínima orientación.

— ¡Bienvenida! —Saluda risueña y Momo no puede evitar fijarse en esa larga melena rubia cuyos mechones flotan a su alrededor, dando grandes pistas sobre su quirk—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? —Pregunta cuando Momo se acerca con timidez.

— Em… verá yo… —carraspea nerviosa—, vengo por… bu-bueno… _eso_. —Enfatiza la última palabra con un suave tono de voz, juntando sus cejas con pesar, deseando que la haya entendido.

La farmacéutica arquea ambas cejas y no evita alargar la sonrisa, observándola durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

— ¿Es la primera vez que viene a comprar condones? —Pregunta con naturalidad y Momo, enrojeciendo de nuevo, asiente con la cabeza—. ¡Tranquila, no tenga vergüenza, estamos en confianza! —La anima mientras los mechones de su cabello se alargan, avanzando hacia una de las estanterías de donde atrapan varios paquetes de multitud de colores—. Es natural que vengan jovencitas como usted para comprar preservativos, además de ser lo correcto. —Explica y su cabello deja más de una docena de cajas sobre el mostrador. Yaomomo las observa y su corazón vuelve a acelerarse cuando se da cuenta de que todas esas cajas son de diferente tipo de condones y que realmente los va a comprar—. Vamos a ello, ¿tiene en mente qué tipo quiere? —Cuestiona, a lo que Momo se queda algo aturdida, balbuceando.

— ¿… Eh?

La mujer frunce sus labios, reteniendo la carcajada ante la inocencia de la muchacha. Hace mucho tiempo que no encuentra a nadie como ella y tiene que esforzarse por no molestarla.

— Hay varios tipos de condones según la textura, la talla, el espesor, sabor y material. —Empieza a explicar, agrupando las cajas con sus propias manos.

_¿Qué tan difícil es comprarlos? ¿No dijo Mina que serían preguntas simples y cortas?_, se alarma un poco.

— ¿Ti-tipos de… sabor? —Se atreve a preguntar la azabache, observando con cierta curiosidad a la farmacéutica, quién asiente con la cabeza.

— ¡Claro! De hecho, tenemos con sabores a chicle, cereza, vainilla, limón, piña, manzana verde, melocotón, fresa, chocolate, menta y creo que nos queda todavía alguno de naranja, aunque no sé si también tenemos…

Yaoyorozu parpadea durante unos segundos, algo abrumada tanto por la rapidez con la que los ha numerado, como por la existencia de condones con sabores. De hecho, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que existieran y, de cierta manera, es algo extraño. _¿Por qué chupar un plástico pudiendo chupar… lo otro?_

Tan pronto como esa pregunta se formula en su mente, sacude sutilmente su cabeza, disipándola con vergüenza antes de seguir prestando atención a la profesional que continúa divagando acerca de la cantidad de sabores que le quedan en el almacén.

— ¡Bueno, me estoy enrollando demasiado en eso! —Exclama—. ¿Está interesada en los condones con sabores? —Cuestiona, tornando a sonreír con simpatía.

— Em… n-no, de momento no. —Prefiere rechazar, esbozando una pequeña curva en su rostro.

— Bien, entonces devolveré estos. —Habla para sí misma, dejando que los mechones de su cabello hagan el trabajo sucio por ella, devolviendo algunas cajas del mostrador—. ¿Usted o su pareja es alérgica al látex?

— Ah…, n-no.

Dos cajas más vuelven a su estantería, disminuyendo la cantidad que continúa sobre el mostrador.

— ¿Y qué tipo de textura usan? Tenemos dos, la lisa normal o la de puntas y… —la muchacha coge una de las cajas, leyendo el nombre de una de ellas— estrías, eso es. —Amplía su sonrisa—. No sé por qué, pero siempre olvido la última palabra. —Ríe un poco.

Ella olvidará la última palabra, pero Momo jamás las ha oído juntas y mucho menos, para describir condones.

— ¿Qué significa que… sean de puntas y estrías?

— Más placer. —Simplifica, y ante la confusión que persiste en el rostro de la joven, su cabello trae justo a tiempo un envoltorio colorido del almacén que ella abre sin dificultad. Momo no puede evitar recordar la noche en que, por decisión propia y curiosidad, quiso abrir uno con sus propias manos con tanta habilidad como lo hacía (y sigue haciendo) Shoto; aunque resbalaba y estaba tan nerviosa que terminó por crear unas tijeras y acabar con ello de la forma más simple—. Como puede ver, este condón dispone de bultos pequeños y líneas perpendiculares que sobresalen y están distribuidos de forma uniforme y alternante. ¿Lo ve? —Explica tras extraer la maqueta de plástico de un miembro viril y colocar el preservativo en éste—. Con este diseño se crea una sensación más intensa ya que provocan una mayor fricción en la vagina. —Alza sus ojos hacia la muchacha, quién observa el preservativo con cierto recelo, quizá no muy convencida del diseño que a sus ojos es algo extraño y, de cierta manera, incómodo.

— N-no lo he probado nunca, pero m-me temo que esto no es para mí. —Señala con cierta timidez y la farmacéutica arruga ligeramente la nariz, divertida.

— Es importante también probar junto a su pareja tanto los diferentes condones, como geles y lubricantes hasta encontrar el idóneo en el que disfruten ambos. —Asegura—. Aunque sino le convence, no se preocupe, hay tiempo para probarlo. De momento, guiémonos por lo que más le resulte cómodo. —Le resta importancia al asunto, devolviendo la caja de condones tras tirar el que ha utilizado como muestra—. ¿Cuál tipo de textura prefiere? ¿Extrafinos, finos, extra lubricados, invisible o estándar? Tengo que remarcar que lubricantes son todos, aunque hay unos en específico que lo son más por si se tiene problemas en la lubricación natural. A propósito, también tenemos unos que son extra seguros, pero no por ello son gruesos. ¡Ah, y también tenemos preservativos con efectos! —La mujer parece estar emocionándose mientras que la joven heroína empieza a enrojecer de nuevo, abrumada ante tanta información en tan poco tiempo.

— E-espere… —Intenta detenerla, pero la farmacéutica no parece estar en la labor de oírla de momento.

— Hay unos que son una auténtica maravilla y que permiten incluso disfrutar un poco más porque retardan la eyaculación de su pareja. Y, a parte, también otros que tienen doble efecto, como el del calor y frío. —_Teniendo el quirk de Shoto, ese no me hará falta_, piensa casi sin ser consciente—. Aunque, en lo personal, éste último no es de mis favoritos. Prefiero el que te provoca hormigueos, ese sí merece la pena. —Comenta sin descaro, aunque pronto se da cuenta de que ha vuelto a perderse en su parloteo y pone una mueca de circunstancias, percatándose del rostro enrojecido de la joven—. Oh… lo lamento. —Sonríe algo nerviosa, rascándose la nuca—. Será mejor que sigamos, ¿ha decidido cuál?

—… M-mejor me quedo con el extrafino.

— Buena elección. —Retira el resto de los paquetes haciendo uso de su quirk, quedándose finalmente con uno colorido de una marca muy reconocida. Creati finalmente suspira aliviada, sacando de su riñonera la cartera para pagar por fin y largarse de ahí. Sin embargo, todavía la queda algo por especificar—. Por cierto, ¿qué talla utiliza su pareja?

La azabache se detiene de golpe, con una seca y pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. La talla. La dichosa talla.

Respira hondo, y pasa saliva.

— XL. —Dice tan rápido como puede y entre carraspeos, a lo que la farmacéutica frunce un poco el ceño, parpadeando.

Es lo único que ha dicho sin vacilar desde que ha entrado a la farmacia porque es, literalmente, lo único de lo que está segura.

— ¿Ha dicho XL?

— S-Sí.

— …

— …

— Qué suerte tienen algunas. —Confiesa, dejando sin palabras a la Yaoyorozu—. Deme un segundo, iré a por la talla. —Sonríe de nuevo, volteándose para ir personalmente al almacén y buscar la talla.

Cuando la figura de la mujer desaparece del campo de visión de la azabache, ésta suelta todo el aire que ha retenido y se permite recostarse sobre el mostrador, completamente enrojecida y con el corazón a mil, sintiendo cómo sus piernas tiemblan ligeramente.

Jamás, nunca, se hubiera imaginado acabar en una situación semejante; mucho menos, que la compra de unos condones fuera tan complicado. ¿Cómo lo hace Todoroki cada vez que va a comprarlos? ¿También tuvo que pasar por esa especie de interrogatorio?

Se irgue de inmediato cuando escucha los pasos de la farmacéutica acercándose y cuando llega, observa cómo coloca la caja sobre el mostrador; pero para su sorpresa, la caja viene envuelta junto a un bote que no recuerda haber pedido. Alce sus ojos hacia la mujer, algo extrañada.

— Disculpe, ¿el bote qué es?

— Es un gel de masaje frío con sabor a fresa. —Explica risueña—. Viene adicionado con la caja de condones. ¿O prefiere la caja solamente?

Momo observa de nuevo el gel, dudando durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente niega con la cabeza.

— Me llevaré los dos. —Sonríe un poco, extrayendo de la cartera el dinero mientras la muchacha pasa el paquete por la caja registradora, la cual pita antes de mostrar en una pequeña pantalla el precio final.

Yaoyorozu paga con el dinero justo y la farmacéutica le entrega la bolsa con el logo de la farmacia en ella.

— Ha sido un placer atenderla, muchas gracias por elegir esta farmacia. —Se despide, inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante—. Esperemos verla pronto… Creati. —Cuando la joven escucha su nombre de heroína, se tensa de inmediato y abre los ojos como platos, con la sangre subiéndole al rostro en un parpadeo.

— ¡Ah... eh...! —Balbucea de nuevo—. ¡Nos pronto veremos! —Se despide torpemente, apenas siendo consciente de lo que dice antes de acelerar el ritmo y salir finalmente de la farmacia, gritando en su interior de la vergüenza.

**Ø**

Apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su apartamento y con los brazos cruzados, Shoto observa a una cabizbaja y tensa Momo cuyo rostro cubre la gorra que una vez fue suya. Él se muerde el labio inferior, reteniendo la sonrisa divertida que amenaza con aparecer en cualquier momento.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Lo has conseguido? —Pregunta con suavidad.

— Sí. —Ella responde con cierta sequedad y a continuación, impacta con cierta fuerza la bolsa de plástico que tiene en su mano contra el pecho de él, haciéndole sobresaltar ligeramente antes de cogerla.

La Yaoyorozu pasa junto a él hacia el interior de casa mientras Shoto, arqueando ambas cejas con sorpresa, baja los ojos hacia la bolsa y la abre, encontrándose con la caja de condones envuelto junto a un gel. _Realmente lo ha conseguido_, piensa con cierta diversión, volteando su rostro hacia su novia, quién ha terminado de descalzarse y ha dejado tanto su gorra como su riñonera en el mueble de la entrada.

— Momo. —La llama, pero ella le ignora y camina a grandes zancadas hacia la habitación con Todoroki siguiéndole, aún con la bolsa en sus manos—. Espera, Momo. —Insiste cuando la azabache se adentra a la habitación, apresurándose en tumbarse bocabajo sobre la cama a ras de suelo, evitando a toda costa que él pudiera verle el rostro.

Shoto la contempla durante unos segundos y sonríe levemente, dejando la bolsa en su mesita antes de tumbarse a su lado, hundiendo el colchón y poniendo en alerta a la Yaoyorozu, quién se tensa, abrazándose con más fuerza a la almohada.

— Ey, Momo, por favor, mírame… —Pide con esa voz grave y susurrada mientras su mano se alza hacia su cabello, hundiendo sus dedos en esa melena para acariciarlo con esa suavidad y delicadeza que la hace derretirse por dentro—. Quiero verte… ¿tú no me quieres ver?

Creati trata de aguantar, jura que está haciendo todo lo posible, pero cuando se trata de Todoroki, se debilita tanto…

— … Ha sido horrible. —Termina por susurrar contra la almohada segundos más tarde y por suerte, el bicolor lo alcanza a oír y vuelve a sonreír, colocando uno de sus mechones tras su oreja justo cuando ella gira su cabeza hacia él, permitiéndole admirar su rostro al fin, encontrándose con sus labios fruncidos, su frente sutilmente arrugada, sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus ojos cristalinos de la vergüenza en un dulce puchero.

Shoto quiere comérsela entera en ese momento, pero hace milagros por contenerse, deslizando su mano por su mejilla.

— ¿Tan horrible ha sido? —Cuestiona, no pudiendo evitar sentir un pequeño pinchazo de culpabilidad.

Quizá se ha pasado con el reto.

— Mmh. —Asiente ella y casi por impulso, se coloca sobre él, entrelazando sus piernas y envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos, ocultando su rostro en el espacio entre éste y su hombro. El héroe bicolor envuelve enseguida su cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos como si fueran alas de ángel y amplía su sonrisa, entrecerrando sus ojos—. Me han visto Bakugou san y Kirishima san y he tenido que salir huyendo hacia la farmacia del barrio vecino y ahí, una farmacéutica me ha hecho mil preguntar con las que pensé que moriría de la vergüenza. —Relata para sorpresa del joven, que agranda un poco sus ojos.

— ¿Te has encontrado con Bakugou y Kirishima? —Nota cómo ella asiente con la cabeza y suelta una pequeña carcajada antes de gemir con suavidad cuando ella le golpea el pecho, regañándole por reírse—. Lo siento, lo siento. —Se disculpa enseguida, sonriendo mientras una de sus manos navega hasta la base de su espalda, colándose bajo la fina camisa blanca que lleva ese día y sintiendo su piel erizarse a cada roce—. Pero lo has hecho, Momo. Buena chica. —Susurra en su oído, encendiéndose cuando ella se estremece sobre él. Su segunda mano también asciende, pero esta vez, deteniéndose en su glúteo, en el que se aferra—. Mereces una buena recompensa.

Yaoyorozu levanta finalmente su cabeza e inclina su sonrojado rostro sobre la de su novio, quién la admira desde abajo como aquél que mira la luna y las estrellas.

—… ¿M-me la puedes dar esta noche? —Pide con voz suave mientras su mano acaricia el rostro de él, quién ya siente su lado derecho derretirse—. Ahora estoy hambrienta. —Confiesa con algo de vergüenza y Shoto ríe.

— Vale, ¿qué te apetece comer? —Pregunta mientras la mano aferrada a su glúteo se mueve sutilmente en círculos.

— Mmh… no lo sé. —Susurra, con su dedo índice deslizándose por su nariz con suavidad, llegando hasta esos labios carnosos que parecen estar esperando los suyos y que no tarda en probar al fin en un tierno beso que Shoto enseguida corresponde, aferrando con más fuerza su cuerpo contra el suyo.

— … ¿Te apetece soba fría después? —Le pregunta de nuevo cuando se separan y Momo sonríe en esa curva bonita que le encanta a Shoto.

— Sí. —Vuelve a besarle con la misma delicadeza que antes, acariciando su mejilla con ternura, dando comienzo a una ronda de besos y caricias que no tienen prisa en acabar.

Al fin y al cabo, también le apetece los labios de Todoroki, como aperitivo de la recompensa que tiene más que merecida.

* * *

**¡Dios, me morí leyendo vuestros reviews! ¿Cómo pueden ser tan fantásticas? :'(**

**AngelZafir0: **¡muchas gracias por la bienvenida, es un placer! Argh, también leí la toxicidad que se desprendía sobre Sakura y puedo hacerme a una idea de lo que tuviste que aguantar. :( Es muy triste. Y es real que siendo multishipper es imposible enojarte con las demás parejas, ser multishipper es lo más sano que hay. :') No comprendo por qué odiar a Momo solo por el ship yaoi, ahre, que, de momento, no se confirma nada; de hecho, la única ship canon que Horikoshi sensei muestra sin dudas en el manga es la de Ochako y Deku, i mean, nada está confirmado, así que podrían dejarnos disfrutar con nuestros ships y ser felices. ¡Cierto, y es lo que más rabia me da! Esas mismas mujeres meten hate a Yaomomo incluso usando insultos machistas que dan vergüenza ajena :c ¡Awww, muchísimas gracias por tu halago! Me ha hecho feliz saber que te ha gustado :') JAJJAJAJ, en cuanto al lemmon… sigo trabajando en ello, me cuesta más de lo normal y aunque haya escrito algo, continúa dándome mucho respeto y quiero conseguirlo de la mejor manera sin salir de mi propio estilo

**D.P.I.Y.O.N: **la mía también :') ¡muchísiiiimas gracias por tu comentario! yo estoy feliz de leerte a ti también *inserte acá emoticono de corazón*

**Roayme: **¡muuuchas gracias, bonita! :')

**caro: **¡miiil gracias por tu review! estuve pensando en ello, pero al ser one shots, no le quise dar mucha importancia; de hecho, me gusta escribirlos cuando ya se encuentran en una relación ya que me resulta más divertido y bonito :') Aunque no descarto para nada hacer algunos cuentos respecto a confesiones, flechazos, descubrimiento de emociones... ¡Yo espero leer más comentarios tuyos! Y sí, tienes razón respecto a lo castigados que están esos dos ships y da bastante pena, no tiene justificación el odio que reciben :(

**L. Nowi: **¡aaaah, muchas, muuuchas gracias! ;u; un placer estar aquí y también espero ansiosa leerte de nuevo!

**Kari: **¡un millón de graaacias! y sí, ignorando el hate se disfruta más, aunque sigue molestando el odio que reciben injustificado. :c tienes razón y no comprendo del todo por qué, quiero decir, aunque nos duela, son personajes ficticios que no existen. xd Para mí, esas personas son inmaduras. Yo amo los ships yaoi, entre ellos, el TodoBaku, pero no por ello me pongo a menospreciar otros ships y a odiar a personajes secundarios porque pueden interferir cuando es realmente estúpido y una excusa sin sentido, lol. ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo por los halagos, de verdad! ;u; Para la segunda parte del primer one shot sigo trabajando en ello, el lemmon es un género al que le tengo mucho respeto y en el que intento buscar mi propio estilo para poder hacerlo cómodamente, así que estoy tomándome mi tiempo y espero conseguirlo pronto :') ¡Otro abrazo gigante para ti también, cielo, estoy deseosa de volverte a leer por aquí!

**Lily: **¡graaacias! c':

**Hati-chan: **cuando leí tu comentario prácticamente me caí del sofá porque no me podía creer que fueras tú de verdad, quiero llorar :') tus fics fueron de los primeros que leí de este fandom aquí en FF y creo que desde mi cuenta principal te stalkee completamente JAJAJAJA (tu cumpleaños es el 8 de mayo, ¿cierto? el mío el 6, me mueero). Soy muy fan tuya. ¡No tengo palabras para agradecerte las tuyas, enserio! ¡Un billón de graaacias, bonita! Que alguien con tanto talento como tú me diga que le ha gustado mi trabajo y lo está siguiendo me hace TAN feliz, de verdad lo digo. ;u; ¡Es que no me lo creo, de verdad, estoy encantada de que te haya encantado incluso mi forma de escribir, waaaa! Espero leerte pronto a ti también y que tu computadora se repare pronto, porque, querida, lo que haces con tus fanfics es arte que me tiene enganchada *inserte acá emoticono de corazón*

**Ay, espero que le haya gustado también este capítulo y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo. :') Espero que, para el próximo, logre sacar adelante el lemmon. Como ya he dicho en las respuesta de los reviews, el lemmon es algo al que tengo muchísimo respeto. He leído muchos de diferentes estilos que me han encantado y, pese a haber escrito uno en un fanfic de Vocaloid, todavía sigo algo recelosa. Tengo las escenas en mi cabeza, pero luego, cuando las tengo que plasmar y enlazar, siento que meto la pata :( Así que estoy procurando moldearlo a mi propio estilo y tratar de acomodarme a ello, de esta forma puedo acostumbrarme a hacerlo sin temblar por el pequeño temor de no salir como lo estoy pensando**

**Vale, ya me estoy volviendo a enrollar ahre**

**¡Un billón de gracias por todo el apoyo, enserio, no pensé recibir tantos! ;u; Son un amor, espero leeros pronto tanto en los reviews como en sus propios fanfics**

**Un abrazo pluuuus ultra y que la vida os sea bellísima**


	3. Chapter 3

**Inconmensurable III**

**.**

_algún día te explicaré a besos por qué me tiembla el alma cuando tú me miras_

**.**

**Como ya saben, la idea y todos los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia le pertenecen al gran Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta obra está creado para fines sin lucro; más bien, lo está para tu diversión y mi aprendizaje**

**...**

A diferencia de otros días, la lluvia parece burlona, dejándose ver y oír durante horas antes de detenerse, tomándose un descanso para luego caer de nuevo y empapar a la gente que se ha atrevido a salir, confiada. Sin embargo, en la mansión de los Yaoyorozu, las dos únicas personas que la habitan ese día apenas se han enterado del jueguetón tiempo que hace.

Sentados sobre la inmensa cama de la azabache el uno junto al otro bajo la colcha azulada que cubre sus piernas, Todoroki y Yaoyorozu observan atentos el capítulo de la serie que se reproduce en el portátil acomodado sobre el colchón entre ambos cuerpos. Ese fin de semana han celebrado el cumpleaños de la joven, el primero que celebran siendo pareja y para Momo, ha sido definitivamente el mejor fin de semana de su vida.

Aunque ahora mismo, no sabría cómo calificar lo que está pasando.

Ella, con un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas y los ojos ligeramente abiertos, observa algo incómoda la escena de la pantalla, donde la protagonista se encuentra sobre uno de los personajes de relleno, ambos muy ligeros de ropa.

— _Hagámoslo ya, he esperado suficiente._ —La voz ronca de la actriz resuena por la habitación y en la pantalla, se observa cómo su boca comienza a recorrer el torso del contrario.

Momo traga saliva, removiéndose un poco en su asiento entre el sonido de los besos. A su lado, Todoroki sigue observando la pantalla, pareciendo impasible mientras juguetea con su pulsera cuando los dos personajes empiezan a besarse con pasión y lujuria.

Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, sus intensos ojos se despegan de la pantalla, dirigiéndose con algo de cautela hacia su lado izquierdo, encontrándose con Momo. Ella tiene los brazos sobre las piernas y no aparta la mirada del portátil, como si quisiera fingir que nada está pasando. Sin embargo, el sonrojo sutil que decora sus mejillas la delatan y Todoroki retorna los ojos, algo divertido.

— _¡Ah!... ¡Mmh!… _—Los jadeos empiezan a sonar con más fuerza cuando uno de los protagonistas empieza a bajar su boca desde el cuello que ha estado prácticamente mordiendo, pasando por sus clavículas y deteniéndose en uno de los pectorales para luego lamer el pezón.

Yaoyorozu se encoge, cohibida ante lo intenso que todo se está volviendo; mas pronto, se tensa ligeramente cuando siente movimiento a su lado. Todoroki se está acomodando en el sitio, ajustando la almohada donde apoya su espalda. Aunque es solo una ridícula excusa para acercarse más a ella, Momo finge no interesarse, tratando de mantener la atención fija en la pantalla e ignorando la calidez del cuerpo de su novio chocando con el suyo propio, a milímetros de distancia, erizando su piel.

El joven carraspea, ocultando su sonrisa. La tensión sexual es palpable y los dos lo saben.

Shoto lleva su mano hacia la de Momo, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos su antebrazo desnudo por la camisa blanca que lleva, deslizándose por su piel lentamente hasta llegar su mano, tomándola con suavidad, entrelazando sus dedos. La azabache baja su mirada, con el corazón a mil por hora, hacia sus manos antes de, con algo de timidez, levantar sus ojos finalmente hacia él, quién no ha dejado de contemplarla con esos ojos oscurecidos del deseo, cuyas pupilas ya se han dilatado.

No hacen falta palabras, solo esas intensas miradas; la de él que desciende hacia esos labios carnosos, pidiendo permiso, y la de ella, concediéndoselo porque, después de todo, a esos ojos bicolores le es imposible negar nada.

Shoto para el video, cerrando y alejando el portátil antes de volver a ella y acercar su rostro al suyo. Sus narices se rozan, una sonrisa se le escapa a Yaoyorozu cuando sus labios se funden con los de él en un dulce y pequeño beso. Todoroki quiere ir lento, como siempre, y con cuidado.

Se relame sutilmente los labios cuando se separan y con su mano libre, lleva algunos mechones de esos cabellos negros tras su oreja, rozando su mejilla con ternura mientras sus ojos siguen hundiéndose en los otros.

— Shoto… —Le llama en un susurro, con una voz dulce y aterciopelada que solo le enciende más. Sin embargo, cuando está por volver a besarla, ella se aleja un poco, confundiéndole.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Eh… —Carraspea, nerviosa—. ¿Acaso a ti… te ha excitado el capítulo?

El joven agranda sus ojos sorprendido, sin haberse esperado esa pregunta. Se reincorpora, sentándose de nuevo a su lado con un leve suspiro, tomándose unos segundos para pensar qué decir.

— No del todo. —Dice finalmente, volviendo sus ojos hacia ella, quién tiene el ceño ligeramente fruncido, intrigada—. Digamos que me excita más el hecho de que tengo a una chica preciosa a mi lado mientras vemos una escena de sexo. —Suelta sin ningún pudor, observando cómo el rostro de Momo se enciende como una llama tras abrir los ojos estupefacta.

— ¡To-Todoroki! —Chilla avergonzada, cubriéndose el rostro con una de sus almohadas, hundiéndose en su sitio—. ¡No digas eso de repente y con tanta naturalidad, por favor! —Le reprocha entre balbuceos.

El muchacho esboza una leve sonrisa, acercándose a ella de nuevo para tomar la almohada y apartarla de ese rostro de porcelana, revelando sus ojos avergonzados entre un tierno color rojo que se ha extendido por sus mejillas.

— Perdón. —Susurra y vuelve a besarla, bajando sus manos. La azabache cierra sus ojos tímida; una timidez que se va perdiendo poco a poco tras el segundo beso. Y tras el tercero, que es más largo—. Momo… —La llama tras el cuatro beso, ambos entreabren sus ojos a la vez.

— ¿Mmh? —Tararea con voz dulce, esbozando una tenue sonrisa, embriagada por su aroma y la calidez que él emite.

Todoroki alza su mano, acunando la mejilla de Momo con suavidad, acariciándola con el pulgar.

— ¿Seguimos la serie? —Propone, mirándola a los ojos. La Yaoyorozu niega con la cabeza—. Entonces… ¿qué quieres hacer?

Ella se muerde un poco sus labios y, alargando su divertida sonrisa, toma la misma almohada con la que ha cubierto su rostro y en un rápido movimiento, golpe a Todoroki con ella, pillándole totalmente desprevenido, derribándole sobre el cochón, bocarriba, con el cojín en su rostro.

— Pff… —Momo ríe, feliz, mientras el muchacho se retira la almohada, dejando ver la mueca en su rostro.

— Así que quieres guerra, ¿eh? —Murmura, sentándose de nuevo lentamente sobre el colchón, esbozando una sonrisa fulminante.

— ¡E-espera…! —Yaomomo trata de detenerle al reconocer esa curva peligrosa en sus labios, pero las risas se lo impiden y entre sus carcajadas que tanto le gustan a Todoroki, trata de bajar de la cama para huir cuando él consigue atraparla, lanzándose prácticamente sobre ella, tumbándola en la cama, aprisionándola bajo su cuerpo y entre sus brazos—. ¡To-Todoroki, n-no! —Se niega entre risas, empujándole con la escasa fuerza que le dejan sus risas en un intento inútil de quitárselo de encima.

— Aquí no hay ningún Todoroki. —Aclara y comienza a hacerle cosquillas en los costados, arrancándole más de esas maravillosas carcajadas.

No tiene duda alguna. La quiere. La quiere como nunca ha llegado a querer a nadie, en un nivel diferente al amor que siente por Fuyumi o por Natsuo. Y muere por hacérselo ver, por experimentar más cosas, muchas más, con ella, solo con ella.

El muchacho alarga sus sonrisa, dejando finalmente que Momo atrape sus manos, deteniendo sus cosquillas. La azabache respira con algo de dificultad, dejando escapar alguna carcajada mientras se recupera, alejando las peligrosas manos de Todoroki de su torso.

— Eres… —jadea, no pudiendo dejar de sonreír—, injusto.

— Ah, ¿sí? —La molesta un poco más y la azabache asiente con la cabeza, usando la poca fuerza que le queda para empujarle hacia un lado, invirtiendo los papeles, siendo ella ahora la que está sobre él, con su cabello revuelto cayendo como cascadas a cada lado de su rostro.

Se miran de nuevo y no quieren perder un segundo más, Momo inclina su rostro y vuelve a atacar sus labios, en un beso más intenso que los anteriores, donde chocan dientes y se encuentran lenguas; donde la mano de Todoroki logra escapar y delinea su cuerpo, bajando hacia su cintura, anclándose en ella.

El sonido de sus besos y jadeos se entremezcla con la lluvia torrencial que ha estado cayendo desde hace pocos minutos y para ambos, es la mejor banda sonora que pueden tener.

— Mmh. —Suspira Momo entre beso y beso tiempo más tarde, enrojeciendo y juntando sus cejas cuando siente la mano de Todoroki descender más, colándose bajo su _jogger_ negro, tanteando con diversión la tela de su ropa interior—. E-espera, Shoto… —Murmura, separando sus bocas, dejando caer su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de él, ahogando un gemido cuando su cintura roza con la de él, notando algo _duro_ que reconoce.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo, Momo? —Susurra con grave voz cerca de su oído, muy cerca, estremeciéndola.

Ella cierra sus ojos nerviosa, dejándole sin respuesta durante segundos que el chico aprovecha para continuar tanteando sus nalgas, paciente hasta que, finalmente, Yaomomo se reincorpora; pero, sorprendiéndole un poco, no lo hace sobre él, quién ha retirado su mano de bajo sus pantalones.

La joven Yaoyorozu se ha sentado a su lado, con una mueca de preocupación y algo de culpa. Todoroki respira hondo y también se sienta, cruzando sus piernas.

— N-no es no quiera —empieza a hablar, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la colcha—, pero… nos llevó tiempo convencer a mis padres para permitirnos estar solos en casa este fin de semana. I-incluso tuvimos que prometerles no hacer… _eso_ y no quiero romper la promesa y sentirme culpable. Después de todo, ellos confían en mí y —finalmente alza sus ojos hacia él— en ti también. —Asegura.

Una sonrisa leve decora el rostro del muchacho, quién asiente, comprendiendo la preocupación de su chica.

— Así que, solo están permitidos los besos y los abrazos.

Pero entonces, Momo duda, sintiendo cómo el sonrojo en su mejilla se intensifica. _Mamá y papá dijeron que no podíamos hacer ''eso'', sin embargo… _Ella flexiona una de sus piernas y apoya su mejilla en la rodilla, sin perder contacto con los ojos de Todoroki.

— También —carraspea cuando nota su voz temblar—, está permitido lo _otro_. —Casi susurra—. Lo que hi-hicimos el otro día. —Recuerda casi avergonzada cuando ve la confusión del muchacho.

— Ah. —Responde Shoto segundos después, sin poder contener la sonrisa— ¿Pero… no romperíamos la promesa?

— ¡Di-dijeron que no podríamos hacer _eso_ no lo _otro_! —Se excusa tartamudeando, irguiéndose.

Todoroki se acomoda también, aceptando sin problemas esa excusa.

Aunque hubiera aceptado incluso la más absurda.

— ¿Caliente o frío?

— … Frío.

El joven entonces golpea con suavidad el lugar que está a su izquierda y Momo gatea hasta ahí, con los nervios a flor de piel y el corazón a mil. Se recuesta, bocarriba, con sus orbes negros brillando mientras observa a su novio. Shoto se inclina sobre ella, con su mano derecha acariciando su mejilla con amor.

— Demonios, eres demasiado linda —masculla—, ¿quién es la injusto ahora?

Ella sonríe un poco y se encoge de hombros. Todoroki ataca su boca, hambriento, mientras esa mano que acuna su rostro comienza a descender, pasando por su pecho, acariciando su torso tras la fina tela de su camisa, la cual alza, dejando ver su vientre mullido y suave.

Aunque no es esa su parada, porque sigue bajando, dejando un recorrido frío que estremece y eriza la piel de Yaomomo. Su mano no solo acaba por esconderse bajo el pantalón de nuevo, sino también, se pierde enseguida bajo ese bonita prenda de ropa interior, a punto de hacerle sentir a Momo el verdadero paraíso una vez más.

* * *

**Antes que nada, ¡muchísimaas felicidades, Hatichan! Llego un día tarde, pero mejor tarde que nunca :') Espero que te haya gustado mucho, muchoo y esté a la altura**

**marronstd**: no me recuperé aún del review de hatichan cuando me llegó el tuyo y yo ya estaba al borde de sufrir un infarto. Que la autora de una obra maestra como Salvarte me diga que escribo genial me hace muy, muy, muuuy feliz. Con los trabajos y exámenes apenas me da tiempo para poder disfrutar de FF ni de dejar reviews, pero tengo que decirte que he leído el nuevo capítulo de tu fic y, demonios, lo leo casi diariamente porque es una brutalidad, o sea, que no tengo ni palabras para explicarlo, asdfssa. Espero que te guste mucho lo que escriba y no te defraude! Mil gracias por leerme y comentar, enserio 3

**L. Nowi**: JAJAJAJA, fue la parte más divertida de escribir. a mí me enamoras con cada comentario, jo, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad! Me hacen muuuy feliz :')

**caro:** no tienes que agradecer nada, soy yo la que os tiene que agradecer muchas cosas y entre ellas, también tus palabras y ánimos! 33

**TraviesaK64**: y a mí me fascinan tus palabras, de verdad! ;u; muchísimas graaacias :')

**Roayme: **aaaaaah miiil gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto! :'))

**Vale, ahora ya puedo quejarme de mis cosas ahre. La universidad me tiene inundada de trabajos y exámenes jejjj, los tengo en dos semanas y ya me estoy: agobiando**

**Pero igualmente, he podido sacar un poco de tiempo cada día para adelantar algunas cosas, entre ellos, este shot por el cumpleaños de Hatichan**

**Espero que os haya gustado tanto como los demás y no os haya defraudado! Jo, un millón de gracias por los ánimooos, me hacen muy feliceees**

**Un abrazo pluuuus ultra y que la vida os sea preciosaa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Inconmensurable I.I**

**.**

_Entre broma y broma, la verdad es que te comía toda la boca_

**.**

**ADVERTENCIA**: contiene lemon, así que se recomienda discreción. Es un plus del primer one shot, aunque tampoco es necesario leérselo para entender este. Los sucesos ocurren en el universo original, tras dos años, por tanto, los estudiantes tienen entre 17 y 18 años

**Como ya saben, la idea y todos los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia le pertenecen al gran Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta obra está creada para fines sin lucro; más bien, lo está para tu diversión y mi aprendizaje**

**.**

— Quiero verte ya, Momo. —Habla Todoroki, esbozando una minúscula sonrisa cuando la oye quejarse tras la puerta entreabierta, sin despegar sus ojos del cubo de rubik con el que está resolviendo con sus ágiles dedos.

— ¿E-esto es necesario? —Pregunta ella avergonzada, con un sonrojo intenso en sus mejillas mientras se contempla frente al espejo de cuerpo entero del cuarto de baño donde está.

Todoroki termina de completar el cubo en cuestión de segundos, dejándolo sobre la mesita.

— Dijiste que podía pedir lo que fuera como agradecimiento por curarte.

— ¡Pe-pero tampoco imaginé que se-sería algo como esto!

El joven, algo juguetón, se acomoda sobre la cama donde está sentado, apoyando su desnuda espalda sobre la cabecera. A veces, le encanta molestarla solo un poco.

— Era broma, Momo. Si no quieres, no importa. No quiero obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras tú. —Se sincera, haciendo encoger el corazón de la azabache que frunce sus labios y vuelve a mirarse al espejo con algo de timidez.

Sabe que Shoto no dice eso para persuadirla ni hacerla sentir con la obligación de salir. Lo dice totalmente enserio y ella lo sabe muy bien, por eso vacila durante unos segundos antes de respirar hondo y erguirse, apartando los ojos de su reflejo para caminar hacia la puerta.

Suspira y reuniendo todo el valor, la abre por completo, llamando la atención del joven quién, al alzar la mirada hacia ella, enseguida queda sin respiración, agrandando sus ojos mientras se tensa.

Pensaba que los ángeles no existían. Hasta ahora.

Momo mira hacia otro lado, con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas. Su cabello cae salvaje sobre su espalda y hombros como una cortina de seda del color de la noche. Su cuerpo resalta con la lencería de encaje blanca que lleva; el _bralette_ de tirantes se ciñe a su torso y realza su busto, además de dejar desnuda su piel y esa cicatriz en su costado que ha quedado de su entrenamiento con Bakugo. Las bragas que porta, por suerte, son cómodas, pero con la tela de los lados de encaje deja ver sin pudor parte de la piel de su cintura. También lleva un kimono corto de la misma tonalidad que le cubre lo justo desde atrás y cuya manga derecha resbala por su hombro, mostrándolo y dándole un toque más atrevido.

— Pensé que… sería un desperdicio habérmelo puesto para na-nada. —Se excusa, rascándose el brazo con algo de vergüenza.

Puede sentir esos orbes bicolores recorrer su cuerpo de arriba abajo, con lentitud, absorbiendo cada milímetro de su piel.

— Momo —pronuncia su nombre con un tono tan grave y ronco que la hace estremecer—, ven.

La Yaoyorozu alza tímidamente sus ojos hacia él, quién sentado en la orilla de la cama la mira con calidez, tendiéndole la mano, esperándola. A paso ligero, se aproxima y toma su mano, dejando que tire con suavidad de ella hasta atraparla entre sus piernas. Todoroki la contempla desde abajo, así como se mira la luna.

La sienta sobre sus piernas, a horcajadas, aferrando sus manos a su cintura, y, joder, su cuerpo encaja tan bien entre sus manos. La mira a los ojos, esos orbes negros que brillan debido a la explosión de emociones que la invaden y los nervios que la carcomen.

No es la primera vez que lo hacen, pero Momo siempre siente que lo es.

— Eres preciosa. —Asegura con firmeza, arrancándole un intenso sonrojo a la joven.

— Todoroki… —Lloriquea avergonzada, dejando caer su rostro sobre el hombro de él, tratando de ocultar su enrojecido rostro.

El bicolor se estremece ligeramente cuando nota los cabellos de ella rozar su piel.

— ¿Puedo tocarte? —Le susurra, sin haberse atrevido a ponerle todavía una mano encima.

Conoce a Momo y sabe lo mucho que se esfuerza para hacer estas cosas, lo que valora muchísimo. Por eso, jamás haría algo sin su permiso ni nada que ella no quisiera.

— … Sí, sí puedes. —Responde segundos después y Shoto con suavidad, alza su mano y toma su rostro con ella, hundiendo sus dedos en su melena y acariciando con su pulgar su mejilla.

Momo traga saliva, nerviosa, y le lleva unos segundos atreverse a mirar a Todoroki a los ojos. Él la contempla, guardando en su memoria cada fracción suya, cada detalle, de ese rostro perfecto antes de sonreír levemente y acercar sus rostros, dejando pequeños besos en la mejilla de ella, logrando hacerle reír.

— Eso hace cosquillas. —Dice entre carcajadas, dejando que Todoroki continúe repartiendo besos por su piel, bajando lentamente por su mandíbula, acariciando con sus labios su garganta y repartiendo pequeños besos en su hombro desnudo antes de volver a subir, aguantando el impulso de atacar su tentador cuello.

Se miran de nuevo a los ojos y los dos se sonríen, ella relajada entre sus brazos y él encantado de tenerla en ellos.

Las manos de Momo se mueven entonces, acariciando suavemente la piel de Shoto, la cual se estremece. Siente bajo las yemas de sus dedos la diferencia de temperatura de un lado y otro mientras se desliza con lentitud por sus hombros, repasando sus marcados bíceps, observando sus leves cicatrices que han ido marcando su piel durante todo ese tiempo. Si hay algo que Momo ama leer más que sus infinitas enciclopedias, es sin duda el cuerpo de Todoroki.

Shoto respira hondo, aferrándose más a la cintura de Yaomomo cuando las manos de ella regresan hacia su torso, rozando sus pectorales para seguir descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su cintura, el límite para la joven. Momo se detiene ahí, enrojeciendo un poco más antes de levantar la mirada hacia él, encontrándose con sus ojos ensombrecidos por el deseo y sus pupilas dilatadas.

— Quiero besarte. —Pronuncia con voz ronca y aterciopelada, rozando sus narices, entremezclando sus respiraciones y entrecerrando sus ojos que no se despegan de sus carnosos labios.

La mano de la azabache recorre el camino de vuelta, ascendiendo hasta anclarla en su nuca, hundiendo tímidamente sus dedos en su cabello bicolor.

— Entonces… hazlo. —Le tienta, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa con esos labios que Todoroki ataca de inmediato, sin necesidad de contenerse más.

Momo cierra los ojos, tratando de acoplarse al ritmo de sus labios y disfrutando de nuevo de esa increíble sensación que acelera su corazón a una velocidad que envidiaría el propio Iida. Todoroki levanta su mano, dirigiéndola hacia el rostro de ella para acariciar con ternura su mejilla antes de acunarla con suavidad, inclinando ligeramente su rostro mientras el beso aumenta de intensidad, al igual que la temperatura corporal de ambos.

— Mmh… —Entre beso y beso, Shoto atrapa entre sus dientes su labio inferior, tirando suavemente de éste, arrancándole el dulce jadeo que solo le enciende más antes de desviar el rumbo de su boca, repartiendo pequeños besos en su pálido cuello mientras sus manos, ágiles, retiran el kimono, lanzándolo a algún punto del suelo, mostrando al fin la figura de infarto que tiene su novia—. ¡A-ah, Todoroki…! —Gime, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y clavando sus uñas en sus fuertes hombros cuando siente cómo los dientes de su novio se hunden en su piel, marcándola.

La mano libre del muchacho acaricia su muslo derecho con euforia, haciéndola temblar y ahogar un grito cuando nota el frío helado que emite su mano. La mente de la joven apenas puede pensar con claridad, está nublada, no puede dejar de pensar en Shoto, en nada más que él.

— ¿Prefieres caliente? —Le pregunta cerca de su oído, estremeciéndola de nuevo mientras su mano sigue moviéndole, delineando el cuerpo de diosa de su novia, llegando hasta la base de su espalda, perfilando con sus dedos su columna vertebral hacia arriba.

— N-no… —Responde con algo de esfuerzo, mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando él degusta con suavidad su lóbulo.

Con maestría, desabrocha su sujetador antes de caer de espalda contra el colchón, con ella encima, volteándose con cuidado para atraparla bajo su cuerpo, quedando bajo su merced por completo.

Sus oscurecidos ojos la contemplan de arriba abajo, notando cómo su corazón late frenético con solo admirarla. Momo jadeante bajo él, con su cabello negro como la noche esparcido por la almohada, sus ojos brillando por la explosión de sensaciones, sus mejillas enrojecidas, sus labios entreabiertos, brillantes por la saliva y algo hinchados, la piel nívea de su cuello ahora marcado, le está enloqueciendo.

Respira hondo, inclinándose sobre su rostro.

— Momo —la llama contra sus labios, que se rozan y tientan, tratando de serenarse un poco—, sabes que si hay algo que no quieres hacer o te sientes incómoda, solo con decir que no yo pararé enseguida, estemos en el punto en que estemos, ¿verdad?

Ella, tratando de estabilizar su respiración, sonríe con ternura. Todoroki siempre tendría en cuenta su opinión, siempre tendría su bienestar como principal prioridad.

— Sí, lo sé. —Asiente, jugueteando con los mechones de su cabello.

Todoroki esboza una diminuta sonrisa, deslizando su mano por su rostro, como si estuviera acariciando la pieza más frágil del mundo. Sus dedos envuelven su cuello y su pulgar delinea sus gruesos labios bajo la atenta mirada de sus propios ojos, nublados por el deseo. Juguetea con su labio inferior, entreabriéndolo y Momo saca su lengua para lamerlo, mirándole con esos orbes brillantes como una noche estrellada. Una simple acción que hace que el miembro de Shoto salte dentro de su bóxer, enloquecido por esa jodida imagen.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, tratando de mantener serenos sus sentidos, se inclina para besarla con furor, aun sosteniendo su cuello. Los jadeos entre beso y beso se intensifican con cada movimiento de cintura, haciendo rozar su miembro con su cálida entrada, lo que hace vibrar el cuerpo de ambos. La masculina mano comienza a descender hacia la tira del sujetador por el brazo de la joven, deshaciéndose finalmente de esa molesta prenda, liberando sus senos realzados.

Su boca se desvía, creando un nuevo sendero hacia sus clavículas que lame y mordisquea con suavidad, continuando hasta sus senos donde se detiene para chupar y morder, deleitándose y provocando en ella una pequeña marea de placer. Ella gime y jadea cuando siente el frío combinarse con su lengua cálida, estremeciendo sus sensibles botones.

La inquieta lengua de Todoroki sigue recorriendo su piel, repartiendo besos por todo su estómago, blando y suave, hasta que sus ojos se topan con esa cicatriz en su costado, lo que le irrita un poco. Ya ha discutido esto antes con Momo y es consciente de que no será la única marca de lucha en su cuerpo, pero saber que el bastardo de Bakugou fue el que lo provocó le hacer hervir su sangre.

— Apenas escuece. —La voz de ella le saca de su ensoñación y alza la mirada con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Yaoyorozu sonríe—. No pongas esa cara. Somos héroes, las cicatrices es el precio más bajo que pagaremos.

— Lo sé. —Gruñe él, bajando de nuevo la mirada hacia la marca, vacilando unos segundos en rozarla hasta que se decide, notándola seca y áspera bajo la yema de sus dedos; justo como la suya—. Pero las únicas marcas que me gustaría ver en tu cuerpo son las que te haga yo. —Replica, y Yaomomo enrojece en un parpadeo y, avergonzada, cubre su rostro con ambas manos, dejándose caer por completo sobre el colchón.

— N-no digas esas cosas con tanta facilidad, por favor… —Lloriquea, incapaz de mirarle a la cara.

Shoto, algo divertido ante su actitud, se siente más tranquilo antes de dejar un suave beso en su cicatriz y continuar con su camino, delineando su torso con sus manos. Momo jadea, abriendo sus dedos para observar a través de ellos, chocando con esos orbes destellantes. Él ha llegado a la frontera y con su mirada, le pide permiso para seguir. Yaomomo respira hondo y asiente, entrecerrando sus ojos.

El joven se ayuda de sus manos para abrir un poco más sus piernas, que tiemblan un poco. Trata de tranquilizarlas a base de besos, bajando hacia esa parte de su anatomía tan sensible. Muerde con cuidado el interior de su muslo izquierdo antes de acercar una de sus manos a su entrada y, sobre la tela, toquetearla suavemente, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa cuando Momo chilla y encorva su espalda, pudiendo así comprobar lo tan sensible que ahora está.

De un plumazo, arranca sus bragas, dejándola completamente desnuda bajo su total control. Sin despegar sus ojos de ese rostro enrojecido por donde se deslizan pequeñas perlas de sudor, se pierde entre sus piernas, sacando su caliente lengua. Ella, que se ha apoyado sobre su antebrazo, chilla y apenas puede mantener sus ojos abiertos debido al gran placer que sacude su cuerpo cuando Todoroki saborea esa zona, hambriento. Momo cierra con fuerza sus ojos, rozando el cielo.

Se siente extasiada y no puede dejar de pedir más a través de sus quejidos, llevando de forma inconsciente su mano hacia el cabello de Todoroki, enterrando sus dedos en sus mechones, tirando de ellos. Quiere más, mucho más, y él se lo va a dar encantado, porque ama verla de la única forma en que nadie más la verá, pero ama más cuando suplica llamándole por su nombre.

— Shoto… por favor… _más_... —Justo como ahora, con esa voz que se quiebra por el placer y le hace enloquecer, a la que no le puede negar absolutamente nada.

Por eso, a su lengua, se le une sus fríos dedos, que causan en Momo un torbellino de emociones que la hacen retorcerse. No puede casi hablar, ni emitir una mera frase sencilla, pero sus gemidos son música celestial para Todoroki que acelera el ritmo justo cuando encuentra ese pequeño botón entre sus pliegues que atrapa suavemente con sus dientes, arrancándole otre grito.

— ¡N-no… aguan… to…! —Trata de hablar, apenas capaz de mantener abierto sus lagrimosos ojos.

Oh, por All Might, la imagen que tiene de ella es tan sensual, tan erótica, que hace palpitar su miembro casi con dolor.

— ¿Qué no aguantas, Momo? —Pregunta con algo de diversión, pasándole el revelo de la estimulación a su dedo pulgar para inclinarse sobre su oído, con sus dedos entrando y saliendo de ella en un continuo vaivén sonoro—. ¿Vas a venirte ahora? —Susurra con provocación, nublando más la mente de la azabache, que siente cómo algo dentro de ella empieza a crecer y crecer, un cosquilleo intenso en su vientre bajo—. Hazlo. Suéltalo todo. _Córrete para mí_. —Insiste, mordiendo su oreja, excitando más a la joven que en cuestión de segundos, entre gritos con su nombre entremezclado, llega al clímax más placentero que recuerda. Derrotada, se desplomó sobre la cama, con la respiración totalmente descontrolada—. Buena chica, Momo. —Susurra, haciéndola gimotear.

Mientras Yaomomo trata de controlar su respiración, observa entre sus cristalinos ojos, cómo su pareja lame sus dedos sin vergüenza alguna antes de acercarse a la mesita y abrir el primer cajón. Extrae un envoltorio de un color metálico y la azabache se recuesta con algo de esfuerzo sobre sus antebrazos, jadeante todavía.

— E-espera, Shoto —él voltea sus ojos hacia ella, con el condón entre sus dientes mientras se deshace de sus bermudas de algodón, dejando ver su bóxer rojo que trata de retener como puede su dura erección—, ¿qué… pasa contigo? —Se atreve a preguntar con algo de vergüenza, desviando la mirada, extrañando al bicolor que vuelve a posarse suavemente sobre ella, sujetando el condón en una de sus manos.

— No me pasa nada, estoy perfectamente. —Responde antes de besarla en la boca una vez más, degustando sus suaves y mullidos labios, sintiendo cómo las manos de su chica vuelven a abrazar su cuello.

— No —se corrige entre beso y beso, obligándose a sí misma a interponer sus dedos entre sus bocas. Todoroki arquea ambas cejas con curiosidad, clavando sus pupilas en las de ella, quién enrojece con más intensidad—, me refiero a… _eso_ tuyo. —Trata de ser más específica, rozando a propósito su rodilla con el bulto del joven, arrancándole un gemido gutural.

Está demasiado duro y sensible.

— Ah —carraspea, tratando de mantener bajo control su propia voz—, no quiero que hagas nada por mí hoy. —Aclara, golpeando con delicadeza su frente con la de ella, entremezclando sus cabellos, volviéndolo multicolor—. Déjame consentirte. —Pide, bajando su rostro de nuevo hacia su cuello, mimándolo, embriagándose con esa mezcla excitante de sudor y té de hierbas, repartiendo pequeños y estremecedores besos que la hacen jadear—. Amo ver cómo _me_ ruegas por más, cómo pierdes el _control_, cómo te estremeces por _mí_. —Confiesa contra su piel, su cálido aliento erizándola.

Sin embargo, Momo sigue pensando que es injusto, no le parece bien recibir todo el cariño y ser la única que lo disfruta plenamente.

— Al menos —insiste con voz entrecortada, procurando mantener su mente serena ante esos dulces besos—, deja que te ponga el condón, por favor. —Pide, deteniéndole. Shoto levanta su rostro, algo sorprendido por la petición, pero encantado.

Asiente con una imperceptible sonrisa, incorporándose sobre el colchón, ayudándola a sentarse. Le tiende el envoltorio y ella, respirando hondo, lo toma y mientras trata de abrirlo con sus dedos temblando por los nervios, él se deshace de la única prenda que le queda, liberando su miembro.

Voltea de nuevo hacia su novia y no evita que sus labios se curven hacia arriba en una pequeña sonrisa, observando cómo sigue intentando una y otra vez, abrir el envoltorio. Con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de concentración, Momo está a punto de mandarlo todo al cuerno y crear unas buenas tijeras cuando lo logra finalmente y sonríe victoriosa, con el condón ya en la mano, alzando sus ojos hacia Shoto, quién espera paciente, frente a ella, cerca. Él la premia con una caricia en su rostro, llevando uno de sus mechones despeinados tras su oreja.

La Yaoyorozu respira hondo, bajando la mirada hacia el miembro parado. Lo ha visto más de una vez, y de dos, y de tres, y de cuatro, y aún sigue sin poder acostumbrarse a ello. Se siente algo avergonzada, pero se arma de valor, tratando de tranquilizarse y respira hondo. Con cuidado, desliza el preservativo a lo largo de su virilidad, lentamente, oyendo el grave gruñido de Shoto cerca de su oído, que no hace más que hacerla jadear. Está tan sensible, siente su miembro palpitar, sediento de más contacto.

— … Ya está. —Avisa Momo con dulce voz, conectando de nuevo sus miradas, estremeciéndose al encontrarse con esos obres tan cerca, ensombrecidos por el deseo.

— Bien hecho. —Susurra, tomándola de su cintura para acercarle más a él.

La quiere _toda_. Toda para él solo. Quiere sentir su piel contra la suya, sus caricias, sus besos, oír sus gemidos, su nombre entre súplicas. Quiere a Momo.

Se muerde el labio inferior cuando sus narices rozan y ataca sus labios, hambriento y deseoso, danzando sus lenguas. Sus pieles se rozan, se estremecen. Sus pechos se funden y Yaoyorozu rodea su cuello, hundiendo una vez más sus manos en su cabello. Siente cómo su helada mano asciende por su espalda, cosquilleándola con amor.

— Mmh… —Ambos jadean entre beso y beso cuando el miembro de Shoto se adentra finalmente en ella, con suavidad, hasta el fondo.

El joven siente cómo las paredes de ella le envuelven, una sensación celestial. Está apretada, húmeda, caliente, perfecta. Y es que encajan tan bien.

Empiezan con embestidas suaves, tan lentas, tan buenas, incapacitándoles para seguir con esa ronda de besos. Todoroki gruñe de nuevo, escondiendo su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de Momo cuando siente cómo la cadera de ella toma ritmo, acelerando las embestidas, chocando sus pieles, llevándole al séptimo cielo. Por no mencionar la sensación placentera de esas uñas arañando su ancha y fuerte espalda, marcándole.

— Hhgh… maldición, Momo…

Si había otra cosa que le hacía perder la cordura, eran los gemidos de su novia cerca de su oído, su aliento chocar con su dermis, estremeciéndola, calentando incluso su lado frío. Aquél que activa en ese momento cuando su mano se desliza por su espalda, desviándose hacia sus senos, rozando sus pezones, haciéndola jadear.

— N-no es… justo. —Habla con voz quebrada por el placer.

— Lo sé —Responde con sorna, aumentando las embestidas, cada una más penetrante que la otra, más salvaje, más brusca, más placentera, arrancándole chillidos que acalla mordiendo el cuello de su novio, quién gime, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, ralentizando la velocidad al verse sorprendido por ese ataque.

— Mierda, Momo… —Y en un parpadeo, Shoto la empotra de nuevo sobre la cama, que tiembla con el movimiento. Teniéndola bajo él, se sostiene sobre uno de sus fuertes antebrazos mientras su mano libre se ancla en su cadera, sosteniéndola con firmeza mientras continúa adentrándose a ella, entremezclando sus gemidos, notando su miembro palpitar, hinchándose.

Un par de embestidas más son suficientes para que Momo llegue al orgasmo en un último gemido que envuelve el nombre de su novio y Shoto gruña de puro placer en su oído, sintiendo cómo su virilidad por fin estalla. Los dos jadean, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido y el heterocromático apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro de su pareja, dándose el lujo de permanecer unos segundos más dentro de ella antes de salir, estremeciéndola.

Se tumba a su lado, de costado y pasa su mano por su rostro para alzar su cabello, húmedo por el sudor, mientras trata de regular su temperatura. En ese momento, la observa con detenimiento. De perfil, Yaoyorozu también es preciosa. A veces, se pregunta cómo alguien como él pudo acabar con alguien como ella, una diosa.

— ¿Cansada? —Pregunta Shoto, acercando su dedo índice hacia el rostro de ella, perfilando su nariz. Ella alza sus ojos hacia él, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza.

— ¿Y tú estás cansado?

— Nunca me cansaría de hacerlo contigo. —Confiesa, inclinándose sobre ella para besarla antes de que proteste ante sus palabras, avergonzada.

Son besos suaves, tiernos, con cariño.

— Shoto.

— ¿Mmh? —Tararea, volviéndola a besar.

— ¿Quieres ducharte conmigo?

— Sí. —Acepta la propuesta sin pensárselo, volviendo a regalarle un beso, esta vez, en la mejilla.

Ella sonríe y ambos se levantan de la cama, directos al baño. Sin embargo, en mitad del camino, Shoto se detiene y vuelve sobre sus pasos, hacia la mesita. Abre el primer cajón, encontrando otro envoltorio que toma antes de alzarse.

— ¿Qué buscas? —Curiosa, Momo asoma su rostro tras el marco de la puerta del baño, observando a su novio acercándose a ella, escondiendo su mano tras su espalda.

— Nada, precauciones. —Le resta importancia, rodeando sus hombros para luego adentrándose al aseo junto a ella, cerrando la puerta con su pie.

No va en broma cuando dice que jamás se cansaría de hacerlo con ella.

**Ø**

La dulce tranquilidad y el sereno silencio reinan en la habitación de la azabache, en contraste con la sinfonía de anoche. Sobre su gran cama, Momo y Shoto duermen lo más cerca posible del otro, con sus narices casi rozándose y sus piernas entrelazadas. Ella, con la camisa de su novio y sus bragas que encontró en una esquina, está de lado, apoyando su brazo sobre el pecho desnudo de él, quién duerme bocarriba, con su brazo rodeando firmemente su cintura.

Ambos están sumidos en un profundo sueño que no parece que vaya a quebrarse con facilidad.

Hasta que suena el despertador.

Todoroki, después de que la melodía se reproduzca varias veces seguidas, es el primero en despertar con un gruñido, frunciendo el ceño. Parpadea, respirando hondo antes de empezar a abrir lentamente sus ojos, frotándolos con su mano libre. Comienza a ser consciente de lo que le envuelve, incluyendo su brazo, el cual cosquillea algo adolorido por el peso de Yaomomo, aunque no le molesta lo más mínimo.

Voltea su rostro hacia un lado, encontrando su móvil vibrando. Estira su brazo libre y alza su aparato, apagando la dichosa alarma antes de dejarlo caer en un seco golpe sobre la mesita.

Suspira con cansancio, frotando su rostro con su mano. Anoche, después de la ducha y alguna que otra ronda más en la bañera, ambos se habían quedado hasta altas horas de la madrugada entre conversaciones, alguna risa y mimos que no necesitaban palabras. Y aquello, para Shoto, es la mejor parte después de _hacer el amor_, la esencia de ella. Ama cada segundo que pasa con Momo después, y mucho más, verla vestida con su ropa, la cual se impregna de su aroma a té de hierbas.

Su mano se dirige a su rostro, acariciándolo con ternura, apartando los mechones que molestan. La Yaoyorozu se remueve un poco, emitiendo un pequeño murmuro mientras acomoda su cabeza sobre la almohada. Todoroki sonríe un poco, continuando con sus caricias, descendiendo por su cuello, marcado por sus mordidas y chupetones que han cogido ya color.

_No quiero imaginar cómo se podrá cuando las vea_, piensa entonces, arqueando ambas cejas. Él también tiene un par de mordiscos y unos bonitos arañazos paralelos en su espalda, pero lo puede ocultar bajo su traje de héroe, algo que ella, por desgracia y suerte, no. _Aunque_ añade _a veces Kirishima aparece en las prácticas con marcas peores y nadie parece decir nada_, recuerda, también aludiendo a las mordidas peculiares que ha visto en el cuerpo de Bakugou en el vestuario.

— Buenos días. —Saluda con ronca voz cuando ve a su novia despertarse en suaves movimientos, frotando uno de sus ojos antes de cubrir su boca, bostezando.

— Buenos días, Shoto. —Le devuelve el saludo con adormilada voz junto a una sonrisa tierna y el muchacho piensa lo grandioso que sería levantarse de esa forma todos los días—. ¿Qué hora es?

— Sobre las siete. Olvidé desactivar la alarma, lo siento si te desperté. —Se lamenta, disfrutando de las caricias en su rostro que Momo le regala.

Ella niega con la cabeza, restándole importancia. De hecho, agradece a All Might el haberse levantado tan pronto y poder aprovechar al máximo ese último día de los cuatro festivos, con su novio antes de volver a Heights Alliance.

— ¿Vamos a desayunar ya? Podríamos entrenar después. —Pregunta con algo se diversión y Todoroki niega perezosamente con su cabeza antes de moverse, quedando de costado frente a ella para envolverla con su otro brazo, estrechándole contra él.

— Si tienes tanta energía, significa que anoche fui demasiado gentil. —Comenta, hundiendo su rostro en su cabello, envolviéndose con su aroma mientras cierra sus ojos.

— Tonto… —Entre su sonrojo la Yaoyorozu sonríe, aferrándose más a su cuerpo, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Demonios, le quiere tanto.

**…**

**prometí lemon y acá está gracias a la inspiración de _the weeknd_ y _cigarettes after sex_, pero no sé cómo me ha salido asdf, espero no haber metido la pata con las personalidades de ambos **

**Es el segundo que hago, y en un principio iba con la idea de hacer en primera persona, aunque terminé por rendirme después de leer la docena de intentos, sin convencerme ninguna xd Por lo que de momento y hasta que logre dominar el tema, me limitaré a hacerlo en tercera persona ahre**

**Perdón por el pequeño desahogo, ¡espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo! :') Ya saben que pueden dar su opinión, sus críticas constructivas, etc… ¡amo leerlos!**

**Por cierto, sé que se sacó hace semeanas, pero ¿vieron el trailer de la 4 temporada de BNHA? Porque, Dios mío, mi hijo Kirishima va a tener más protagonismo y no puedo estar más orgullosa ;u;**

**Hati-chan: **¡no hace falta que des las gracias por anda, bonita! «3 Aaaa, nunca podré acostumbrarme a recibir halagos de ti :( Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, asdfdsa, ¡eres maravillosa!

**L. Nowi: **¡Billones de gracias por tu comentario, linda! JAJAJA, el quirk de Shoto, en realidad, es una bendición, una mina de oro para explotar en los relatos. Que Dios bendiga a Hori sensei por crearlo. ¡Un millón de gracias, de nuevo, por los ánimos! Los exámenes me fueron mejor de lo que pensé, ay :') Te deseo lo mejooor, espero leerte pronto

**Caro: **awww, ¡mil graciaaaas! «3 ¡yo adoro leer tus comentarios!

**Yaoyorozu: **¡muuuchas gracias! :') ahora que estoy por fin en vacaciones, voy a hacer lo posible para traeros más shots y disfrutéis muuucho más

**RelDispair: **JAJAJJAAJAJ, un año es mucho, pero Shoto no lo hizo con malas intenciones c': ¡Un millooon de gracias por tus comentarios, linda!

**Power of Jupiter: **¡Tu comentario sí que es bonito! Muuuchas gracias, enserio. Jo, estoy tan contenta de saber que mi escritura puede llegar a haceros sentir de esa forma ;u; ¡Lo haré! Ahora que estoy de vacaciones trataré de traeros más shots y espero que lo disfruten mucho. ¡Nos leemos pronto! «33

**No creo que me vaya a cansar nunca de daros las gracias, de corazón. :')**

**¡Un abrazo pluuus ultra y que la vida os sea extremadamente bella!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Inconmensurable. V**

**.**

_nuestros labios riman_  
****.****

Por más que lo intenta, no puede centrarse más de diez segundos en su lectura y sus ojos regresan a ella, sentada en el suelo, cerca. El olor del pintauñas ha impregnado el ambiente, aunque no es algo que a Todoroki le incomode, después de todo, fue precisamente él quién insistió en que la Yaoyorozu se pintara las uñas ahí cuando ésta quiso volver a su habitación pensando que podría molestarle, sin saber que su presencia jamás le podría fastidiar.

La azabache está inclinada sobre la mesa, con su mano extendida sobre ella, pintándose las uñas de su mano izquierda de color negro bajo la atenta mirada de Todoroki, que piensa lo hábil que es incluso en ello.

Momo termina de pintar su meñique antes de alzar la mano y ampliar su sonrisa, observando lo bien que ha quedado para luego soplar, tratando de acelerar el secado. Sin embargo, en ese instante, nota los intensos ojos bicolores del muchacho sobre ella y no evita enrojecer sutilmente, deteniéndose y devolviéndole la mirada.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Todoroki san? —Pregunta algo cohibida, aunque al segundo se alarma, cayendo en la cuenta de que podría estar molestándole—. ¡Ah, lo siento! ¿Te estoy interrumpiendo la lectura? ¿Te molesta el olor? ¡Si es así, puedo irme ahora! —Avisa preocupada, haciendo ademán de levantarse.

— No, no te vayas. —Pero la voz monótona y profunda del joven la detiene en seco—. No me molesta el olor. Solo pensaba que eres bastante hábil en pintarte las uñas, como en todo lo que haces. —Se sincera, pillando desprevenida a la Yaoyorozo, cuyo rostro enrojece con más violencia, algo avergonzada.

— Gra-gracias... —Agradece, desviando la mirada de nuevo hacia la mesa, soplando con más fuerza y rapidez sus dedos, nerviosa.

Todoroki respira hondo y cierra su libro al saber que va a ser imposible centrarse de nuevo, dejándolo sobre el reposabrazos del sofá antes de apoyar sus codos sobre sus muslos, inclinándose hacia delante.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? —Pregunta, sorprendiendo a Momo que detiene los soplidos de golpe y voltea enseguida su rostro hacia él, parpadeando.

¿Todoroki acaba de decir lo que acaba de decir?

— Em... —Carraspea la joven, notando cómo su corazón empieza a latir con fuerza—. Sí, claro. —Responde finalmente, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa mientras el muchacho abandona el sofá para sentarse a su lado, muy cerca, tan cerca que Momo siente su calidez y piensa que en cualquier momento saldrán como cascadas miles de matrioskas de sus brazos desnudos.

_Cálmate, esto también lo pueden hacer los amigos. Todoroki me ha ayudado en el campo de entrenamiento, no es nada nuevo, esto es lo mismo, ¿verdad?,_ trata de calmarse al sentir cuán rápido va su corazón, aguantando la respiración cuando su compañero de asiento se inclina sobre ella, estirando su brazo para coger el pintauñas negro. _¿¡Verdad?!_, se alarma, volviendo a recuperar el aliento cuando él se acomoda a su lado.

— Tu mano. —Pide, sobresaltándola.

— ¡Claro! —Exclama de inmediato, mostrando su mano derecha todavía sin pintar, únicamente con la capa de base protectora.

Shoto abre el bote, quitando el exceso de pintura del pincel antes de tomar su mano con delicadeza, como si estuviera sujetando la pieza más frágil del mundo. Momo traga saliva, sintiendo todo un zoológico en su estómago. Los dedos del muchacho que acomodan los de ella, están entrelazados con los suyos, los nota cálidos y suaves. Con cierta sorpresa, ve cómo su compañero empieza a pintar su pulgar con maestría y cuidado, deslizando el pincel por la uña sin siquiera rozar la piel que la rodea.

Alza tímidamente sus ojos, encontrándose su cabeza ladeada y una expresión de pura concentración en su rostro, actuando con la misma diligencia que en las prácticas, lo que deja fascinada a la Yaomomo que vacila un poco antes de atreverse a hablar.

— Em... Todoroki san.

— ¿Mmh? —Tararea él, terminando con su pulgar antes de recargar la pintura en el pincel para continuar con su dedo índice.

Momo respira hondo, tomándose unos segundos más para reunir el valor suficiente y continuar.

— ¿Dónde... aprendiste a pintar las uñas tan bien? —Se atreve a preguntar, aunque cuando nota que el hijo de Endeavor se tensa y se detiene, se alarma un poco, al no prever que pudiera ser algo vergonzoso para él—. ¡Lo lamento! Sino quieres responder, lo entie... —Trata de enmendar su error, pero el bicolor la interrumpe, negando con la cabeza antes de proseguir.

— Cuando era pequeño y mi padre no estaba en casa, Fuyumi me enseñó. —Relata, con sus ojos sin despegarse de su uña por la cual extiende con cuidado la pintura—. Mi hermana parecía feliz cuando se pintaba las uñas de diferentes colores, y mucho más si era yo quién se lo hacía. Así que pensé que a mi madre también le podría hacer feliz. Pero me equivoqué. Ella parecía contenta cuando me ofrecía a hacerlo, sin embargo, yo ignoré por completo lo que pensaba mi padre. Él detestaba todo aquello que interfiera en mi entrenamiento, incluida la felicidad de mi madre. —Confiesa con pesar, omitiendo lo peor pese a poder ser deducido con facilidad.

Shoto para su tarea cuando ve las manos de Momo temblar y alza su mirada, encontrándose con sus finas cejas juntas, sus ojos entrecerrados y cristalinos y sus labios fruncidos. La Yaoyorozu, que tiene el corazón encogido y siente una mezcla de furia, rabia, impotencia y tristeza, está luchando por no llorar. Es consciente de que jamás podría sentir toda la soledad, trauma, dolor y tristeza que afrontó Todoroki desde muy temprana edad.

— Lo siento... —Masculla con su voz impregnada de tristeza y el bicolor suspira, arrepintiéndose un poco.

No ha tenido que contarle nada en ese momento. Ha roto con el buen ambiente que había, no se puede ser más torpe.

— No tienes que lamentar nada, Yaoyorozu. —Trata de tranquilizarla, acariciando con el pulgar sus dedos.

— Pero es duro saber por todo lo que tuviste que pasar —protesta, tratando de controlar su voz— y no poder hacer nada.

— Ya lo haces. —Sentencia con seguridad, sorprendiendo a la muchacha que finalmente, se atreve a enfrentar su mirada. Todoroki está serio y sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados—. Eres paz, sensatez y calidez. Cuando estoy contigo, no sé muy bien por qué, pero me siento ligero, capaz de enfrentarme a todo y no mirar hacia atrás. —Las palabras honestas y directas que pronuncia con seguridad hacen que las pulsaciones de Momo se eleven hacia el cielo y sus ojos se cristalicen sobre sus sonrosadas mejillas, abrumados—. No digas que no puedes haces nada porque eso es mentir. —Baja la mirada de nuevo hacia sus uñas y continúa pintándolas—. Y mentir —añade— es algo que los héroes y las personas tan puras como tú no hacen.

Momo tiene que fruncir sus labios y alzar los ojos hacia el techo para contener de nuevo las lágrimas, la calidez envuelve su pecho, a la altura de su corazón que late desenfrenado. No se hubiera esperado oír ni en sueños esas palabras hacia ella de parte de Shoto. Y quiere devolvérselo de alguna forma, romper con el silencio que se ha formado entre ambos, algo más incómodo que al principio.

— Estoy... —habla con suavidad tras calmarse, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos; Todoroki está terminando con la uña de su dedo corazón— estoy segura de que tu madre y tu hermana se sentirán orgullosas porque no hayas perdido la práctica.

No sabe si lo que ha dicho ha sido adecuado o no, pero sus dudas se despejan cuando le mira, topándose con sus ojos serenos y una pequeña sonrisa.

Ahora, en un silencio más cómodo y sutil, el joven continúa pintando las uñas de la azabache, cada vez a un ritmo más lento, tratando de consumir todo el tiempo posible porque no quiere irse aún ni mucho menos, soltar su mano.

— Listo. —Murmura tras finalizar la uña de su dedo meñique, alejando el pincel antes de observar la mano al completo.

— Ha quedado perfecto. —Los ojos heterocromáticos buscan su rostro, encontrando su sonrisa radiante mientras observa sus uñas, moviendo con sutilidad sus dedos, todavía sobre los suyos. Los labios de Yaoyorozu se alarga bajo sus mejillas, sonrojadas con dulzura—. Muchas gracias, Todoroki san.

El muchacho la contempla solo unos segundos más, degustando su vista con cada detalle de su rostro tan dotado de hermosura. Casi de manera inconsciente, entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella, con cuidado de no macharse con la pintura, estremeciéndola. Los ojos de ambos dejan de contemplar sus manos para perderse en la mirada del otro. Están cerca, pero no lo suficiente para Shoto que se encarga de disminuir la distancia, inclinándose un poco más, contemplando sus labios, ligeramente entreabiertos y brillantes, como si estuvieran tentándole.

Una tentación a la no puede evitar caer cuando cierra los ojos y sus labios por fin rozan los contrarios. Momo se sobresalta ligeramente, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, pero no se aparta ni se niega. Disfruta de esa bonita sensación que la embriaga, esa explosión de emociones cuando el roce se convierte en un beso auténtico. Uno dulce e inefable que dura segundos, hasta que Shoto decide romperlo. Las mejillas de Yaoyorozu hierven y sus orbes negros que le observan con timidez están cristalinos, una imagen que el joven guardará para siempre en su memoria.

— De nada. —Susurra todavía cerca de sus labios, volviendo a sonreír antes de soltar con suavidad sus manos para levantarse del suelo y tomar su libro, dándole la espalda para caminar con paso ligero hacia su habitación.

Yaomomo no lo ha visto, pero las orejas de él están rojas y tampoco lo ha oído, pero el corazón de él late como loco. Quizás, solo por precaución, debería ir a ver a Recovery Girl para asegurarse de que su corazón no corre peligro de explotar.

Mientras tanto, en el suelo de la sala, la azabache ha apoyado su rostro contra la mesa, escondiéndolo, con sus brazos extendidos sobre la superficie a cada lado, salvando sus uñas.

Ojalá, la próxima vez, Todoroki la ayude con el pintalabios.

...

**Power of Jupiter:** aaaaaaw, ¡un millón de graciaaas! No te rindas, si no salen, vuelven a hacerlo, una y otra vez. Para mí sigue siendo un reto aún escribir lemon, pero, si te sirve como consejo, yo leo mangas con bastante smut o fanfics de esa categoría para poder aprender un poco más sobre el tema ya que sin tener experiencia propia resulta más duro jejj, y con música ambiente, como The Weeknd o Cigarretes After Sex, dejo volar a mi imaginación más pervertida. ¡Espero leer algún día algún lemon tuyo! JAJAJAJA, ¡sí, respecto a Shoto, pienso lo mismo que tú! Estoy segura también de que mantiene muy en raya sus sentimientos, tanto por los traumas de su padre, como por su quirk. Y es muy divertido hacer que se vuelva todo un lobo en estos aspectos, como si revelara al completo su personalidad solo frente a la persona que le gusta :') ¡De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por tus halagos y tu comentario, jo! Nos leeremos pronto «3

**L Nowi**: ¡miil graciaaaas! Es un gran alivio y orgullo saber que conseguí acomodar sus personalidades, que era un punto que me preocupaba un poco. ;u; Joo, te agradezco de corazón tus palabras y halagos, linda! A este paso me van a sacar los colores «'3

**Hati-chan**: la app de ff es una caca ;u; aaaaaa, ¡muchísimaaas graciaaas, Hati-chan! Ay, qué alegría saber que os encantó, de verdad «33

**caro**: ¡y yo adoro que me dejen comentarios tan bonitos como los tuyos! ;u; yaas, solo deseo que llegue ya octubre para ver de nuevo a todo el squad de bnh. ¡Muuuchas, muuchas gracias! «3 Me alivia que te hayas sentido satisfecha y haya sido de tu agrado :')

**¡Hola de nuevo, queridas! Este verano se ha ido volando, no me creo que ya estemos a agosto xd En fin, os traigo un pequeño cortito que logré acabar hace un par de días y subí a wattpad. ¡Espero que les guste tanto como los anteriores!** **«3**

**Por cierto, ¿vieron también el trailer de la nueva película? Entre la nueva temporada en octubre y la película en diciembre de BNHA y la cuarta temporada de Haikyuu en septiembre, a mi lado friki le va a dar un infarto en cualquier momento. Son las únicas alegrías que tendré cuando se acabe el verano ahre**

**¡Muchiiisimas, muchiiisimas gracias por los comentarios y las lecturas, jo! :') Sois una bocanada de inspiración y motivación**

**¡Un abrazo pluuuus ultras y q****ue la vida os sonriiia mucho!**


	6. Chapter 6

_AU|SinQuirk_

**Inconmensurable**  
**. **  
_es entre tus brazos el único lugar donde me siento en paz_  
**.**

**Como ya saben, la idea y todos los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia le pertenecen al gran Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta obra está creado para fines sin lucro; más bien, lo está para tu diversión y mi aprendizaje**

**... **

Con mi frente apoyada en mi mano y golpeando suavemente la punta del lápiz contra la mesa, termino de leer el problema antes de acomodarme sobre la silla de la biblioteca y comenzar a apuntar sobre el folio la solución matemática con ayuda de mi calculadora.

La biblioteca está llena y plena de su melodía particular; el sonido de las páginas de libros y apuntes al moverse, el ritmo de los bolígrafos siendo golpeados, alguna tos y algún estornudo, el arrastre de las sillas, los tímidos susurros y suspiros de cansancio, de frustración o de no entender absolutamente nada a espera de algún milagro. Melodía que he decidido cambiar día por la música clásica que fluye por mis auriculares.

Me detengo minutos más tarde, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño cuando, repasando los cálculos anteriores, me doy cuenta de un pequeño fallo que he estado arrastrando, haciendo que el resultado me dé un número que ha provocado que mi gráfica tenga un aspecto tan feo.

Pongo una mueca y rebusco en mi estuche el borrador, eliminando con algo de enfado todo el procedimiento que ya ocupa casi por completo el folio, pensando en lo frustrante que es poder eliminar algo que te ha llevado tiempo a hacer en cuestión de segundos. Retiro con mi mano las virutas de la goma de borrar y cojo de nuevo el lápiz, acercando el libro para poder releer la teoría y tratar de comprender en qué he fallado.

Pero mi móvil, sobre la mesa, vibra varias veces, lo que rompe con mi concentración. Con cierta curiosidad lo cojo, desbloqueándolo para parar la música antes de fijarme que se tratan de varios mensajes del mismo chat. Y cuando leo el nombre, no puedo evitar sonreír y detener mi estudio, recostándome sobre el respaldo de la silla para entrar a la aplicación de mensajería.

**Shoto**

_Momo_

_¿Sigues en la biblioteca todavía?_

_Se está haciendo tarde, ten cuidado cuando regreses a casa_

_Y avísame cuando llegues_

Me inclino sobre la mesa, apoyando mis brazos en ella para poder escribir con más comodidad, aún sin poder borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro tras leer sus mensajes.

_Hola, Todoroki_

_Sí, todavía sigo aquí, aunque creo que me iré dentro de un rato_

_Después de todo, me estoy frustrando bastante con un problema_

_No comprendo del todo el método para obtener uno de los primeros resultados y he fallado por lo que tengo que volver a empezar_

Cuando termino de enviárselo, retengo las ganas de esperar ansiosa un rato más su respuesta cuando veo que su última conexión ha sido hace varios minutos; así que salgo de la aplicación, le doy al play de la música y bloqueo el móvil, dejándolo a un lado para respirar hondo, centrarme y tratar de continuar con el ejercicio.

Y, como siempre, termino centrándome tanto en tratar de comprender la teoría para enmendar mi error de cálculo que no me doy cuenta de lo mucho que el tiempo ha avanzado hasta que siento unos suaves golpes en mi hombro que me obligan a despegar mis ojos de los apuntes para dirigirlos a un señor alto y mayor que me sonríe simpáticamente bajo sus achinados ojos. Enseguida, me retiro los auriculares, irguiéndome sobre mi asiento.

— Disculpe, jovencita —susurra con su raspada voz—, pero cerraremos diez minutos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya es la hora? —Pregunto con sorpresa, volviendo mis ojos hacia el resto de biblioteca, alarmándome cuando veo que ahora, está casi vacía—. ¡Ah, lo lamento, no me di cuenta! —No evito disculparme, tratando de controlar el volumen de mi voz mientras me alzo para empezar a recoger todo, algo avergonzada.

— No se preocupe. —Ríe un poco el hombre, acercándose al carrito de libros detenido a unos pasos de distancia—. Recoja con tranquilidad y espero que haya sido ameno su estudio. —Se despide de mí, regalándome otra sonrisa que le devuelvo algo avergonzada antes de avanzar por los pasillos empujando el carrito.

Suspiro y comienzo a recoger la mesa, guardando todo en mi mochila antes cargarla sobre mis hombros tras ponerme la chaqueta vaquera. Cojo mi móvil y lo guardo en mi bolsillo mientras camino hacia la salida a paso ligero, despidiéndome de la bibliotecaria con la que me cruzo antes de abandonar el edificio, encontrándome con el cielo oscuro y las calles iluminadas con las farolas.

Extraigo mi móvil, desbloqueándolo para llevarme la sorpresa de los más de quince mensajes de Todoroki. Me detengo en seco y me apresuro a abrirlo, con el corazón acelerándose poco a poco. Sin embargo, apenas entro al chat cuando mi móvil empieza a vibrar en mis manos, haciéndome sobresaltar ligeramente antes de que me fije en el identificador, encontrándome con su nombre en grande.

Trago saliva, poniéndome nerviosa y sintiendo cómo mis mejillas van calentándose. Pero no tardo en descolgar, llevándome el aparato al oído.

— ¿Sí, Todoroki? ¿Qué ocurre? —Carraspeo cuando noto mi voz temblar un poco.

— _Demonios, Momo, estaba preocupado_. —Suspira con alivio y siento su voz, más ronca y profunda, tan cerca de mí que me estremezco—. _Pensé que habías vuelto a quedarte encerrada en la biblioteca._

Agrando mis ojos, retomando el camino, enrojeciendo de la vergüenza cuando recuerda la anécdota.

— ¡E-eso pasó hace un año, fue un pequeño despiste! —Trato de defenderme.

Ese día, la bibliotecaria me avisó de que el conserje vendría en breves para cerrar la biblioteca y yo le prometí que acabaría enseguida tras despedirme de ella. Sin embargo, tan volcada estaba en el trabajo sobre deformidades cardiacas que no me di cuenta del tiempo que pasó hasta que las luces se apagaron y oí el cierre con llaves.

Lo demás, es historia que no quiero rememorar.

— _Pequeño despiste, ya._ —Por el tono que usa, puedo adivinar que sonríe tras la línea.

Un diminuto suspiro se escapa de mis labios, todavía sostengo el aparato pegado a mi oreja. Hace casi cuatro meses que Shoto se fue de Erasmus a Corea, meses desde que sus brazos, por última vez, me envolvieron y la calidez de su cuerpo alejaba todo mal del mío. Le _extraño_, le extraño como jamás creí que extrañaría a alguien. Los días se hacen largos cuando solo intercambiamos mensajes y angustiosos cuando no podemos vernos a través de Skype.

— _¿Momo?_

— ¡A-ah, lo siento! —Me sobresalto un poco, volviendo los pies a la tierra—. Estaba... pensando en el problema de antes. —Me excuso con la primera tontería que pasa por mi cabeza, sin querer preocuparle más.

No quiero ser una carga para él ni que sepa que esto está siendo más duro de lo que creí. Fui yo quién le animó para que diera el paso porque sabía cuán ilusión -aunque no lo mostrara- le hacía poder estudiar en el extranjero.

Escucho su suspiro tras la línea y trago saliva, ralentizando la marcha mientras bajo la mirada, apenada. Apesto mintiendo.

— _Prometimos contarnos la verdad, ¿cierto? Dime qué te ocurre._

Frunzo mis labios y mis ojos pronto se cristalizan, tornando mi visión borrosa. No es justo que me lo pida con ese tono de voz, suave, aterciopelada, suplicante.

— Yo... —mi respiración se entrecorta cuando mi voz tiembla y tengo que tomar unos segundos, deteniéndome a un lado de la calle—, te extraño mucho, Shoto. —Confieso finalmente, pasando mi mano libre por la mejilla, sorbiendo por la nariz—. Casi han pasado cuatro meses y... no me acostumbro a una vida sin ti. —Lucho por no sollozar, mordiendo mi mejilla por dentro, incapaz de detener las lágrimas.

Quiero tenerle delante ahora. Necesito sus abrazos, sus besos, sus caricias en mi cabello, su voz susurrándome al oído, sus dedos deslizándose por mi piel. Necesito a Shoto, necesito a mi novio como la tierra a la luna.

Los segundos que dura su silencio se hacen largos. Quizás no debí haber dicho nada.

— _Sé que no es lo mismo, pero hagamos Skype hoy_. —Finalmente habla y yo retomo la marcha, aun con la angustia envolviendo mi pecho—. _¿Has llegado ya a casa?_

— No. —Respondo con voz pesada al recordar que no puede verme negar con la cabeza—. Estoy a dos cuadras. —Añado, alzando mis ojos para observar los altos edificios de la zona.

Las luces de las farolas y carteles luminosos bañan la ciudad, escondiendo las estrellas del cielo sin poder contra la luna que reluce casi llena, avanzando lentamente hacia la cumbre del cielo.

— _También te extraño_. —Confiesa con profunda voz y junto mis cejas, mordiendo ligeramente mi labio inferior, enrojeciendo. Las ganas de llorar vuelven a picar mi nariz y mis ojos y tengo que pestañear varias veces seguidas, ahuyentándolas—. _Aquí no hay nadie que me ofrezca ochenta tipos diferentes de té._

Me sorprenden un poco sus últimas palabras y no evito soltar una pequeña risa, arrugando mi nariz.

— Tonto, no conozco tantos tipos de té.

— _Todavía_.

Ruedo mis ojos con cierta diversión, mis labios curvándose en una pequeña sonrisa. Aunque bromeara, sé cuán adora tomar uno de mis tés y lo bien que se lo pasa preparándolo conmigo.

— Shoto.

— _¿Mmh?_

— Hoy llevo puesta tu chaqueta. —Murmuro algo tímida, encogiéndome en la prenda vaquera que me resguarda de la suave brisa fría que envuelve las noches de primavera. Me queda algo grande, teniendo que doblegar las mangas, aunque me gusta. Es como si Todoroki me abrazara desde atrás, protegiéndome—. Aún... huele a ti.

— _... ¿No la has lavado en todo este tiempo?_

Bien, ser novia de Todoroki Shoto implica cosas como tener que lidiar con su insipidez en diversos momentos, obligándome a andar con ojo.

— Claro que la lavo. —Replico, roja de la vergüenza, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—. So-solo es un decir.

— _Bueno, pronto volveré a Japón. Ya no te conformarás con una chaqueta._

Me detengo en un paso de cebra cuando la luz cambia a rojo. A mi lado, dos jóvenes también paran, conversando animadamente entre ellos sobre el ruido de los automóviles que pasan a gran velocidad por la carretera.

— La chaqueta me gusta.

— _Pensé que te gustaba más que la chaqueta. Me siento engañado_.

Retengo la risa, golpeando con sutilidad la punta de mis converse contra la acera. La luz vuelve a ponerse en verde y cruzo el paso, extrayendo las llaves del bolsillo de la cazadora. Entre ellas, cuelga un llavero, un bol pequeño y negro de soba fría. Fue nuestro primer regalo en nuestra segunda cita, dos años y medio atrás. Compramos dos y nos lo intercambiamos, el del bol para mí y el de taza de té para él.

— ¿Estás en casa? —Pregunto entonces, acelerando un poco el paso al divisar mi edificio—. Estoy en mi portal.

— _Sí._ —Responde, su voz sonando más risueña cuando entro al recibidor. Me inclino brevemente, saludando al portero que me sonríe de vuelta antes de que avanzar hacia el ascensor—. _Quiero verte ya._

Enternecida, amplío mi sonrisa, abrazándome.

— Yo también. —Las puertas de metal se abren finalmente y me adentro, volteándome al panel para pulsar el tercer piso—. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

— _Estoy ansioso de escucharte._

Llegar hasta mi piso se hace eterno y siento mi estómago revolverse. No sé por qué, pero estoy nerviosa y las piernas me tiemblan un poco.

— Y-ya he llegado. —Aviso con cierta torpeza, deteniéndome frente a la puerta de mi pequeño apartamento—. Nos vemos ahora, Shoto.

— _Nos vemos ahora, Momo_. —Y los dos colgamos.

Mi respiración se agita un poco y trato de regularla, mirando la pantalla de mi móvil, ahora con la foto de fondo que Ochako nos hizo en una pequeña fiesta en su casa, donde Shoto y yo estamos sentados en su sofá, mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro y la suya en mi cabello, una de mis piernas sobre la suya y nuestras manos entrelazadas. Salgo sonriendo frente a la cámara y él, perezoso, con una pequeña curva en sus labios, casi impredecible.

Guardo mi móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta sin querer perder más tiempo e introduzco la llave en la cerradura, extrañándome un poco cuando solo basta una vuelta para que abra. Juraría que había cerrado con llave.

Trago saliva y empujo la puerta, parpadeando perpleja al ver la luz de la entrada encendida. Anonadada, me adentro, cerrando la puerta con lentitud, quitándome la mochila en silencio para dejarla sobre el mueble mientras agudizo mis oídos, atenta, recorriendo con la mirada la entrada hasta que las veo, dejándome sin respiración.

Hay unas botas de cuero blancas y cordones negros en la entrada que enseguida reconozco.

No puede ser.

No puede ser.

No puede ser.

Ni siquiera me quito mis propias botas cuando, con el corazón a mil y casi a tropezones, corro hacia la sala, deteniéndome en seco bajo el umbral, con la respiración agitada y las lágrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas.

Ahí, de pie junto al sofá, está Shoto, sonriéndome con calidez.

— Bienvenida a casa, Momo. —Cubro mi boca con mi mano, acallando el sollozo que atora mi garganta. Su voz es real, casi había olvidado lo bonita que suena cuando no hay ningún aparato de por medio—. ¿No vienes a darme un abrazo? —Estira sus brazos hacia mí y es entonces cuando me rompo por completo, mandando al diablo todo para correr hacia él, lanzándome literalmente a sus brazos, casi desequilibrándole, lloriqueando como un bebé, cerrando mis ojos cuando rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y su cintura con mis piernas.

Sus fuertes brazos me envuelven como alas de ángel, estrechándome con él, sus manos aferrándose a mi espalda, asegurándome que no es ningún sueño, que es real. Un abrazo voraz que eriza cada centímetro de mi piel, una explosión de emociones que me hacen empequeñecer.

— Estoy aquí, estoy aquí... —Le oigo susurrar sobre mi sollozo y escondo mi rostro entre su cuello y hombro, abrazándole con más fuerza, hundiendo mis dedos en su cabello de dos colores que se han vuelto mis favoritos.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa y poco me importa. Estoy de pie y he logrado calmarme, pero sigo hipando y aferrada a él, con el miedo de que si lo suelto, desaparecerá. Sin embargo, quiero ver su rostro de nuevo. Quiero _perderme_ en sus ojos bicolores, deslizar mi dedo por su nariz, acariciar sus mejillas, besar sus labios una vez más. Quiero ver lo guapo que es.

Siento su mano apartar entonces los mechones de mi cabello antes de acunar una de mis enrojecidas y húmedas mejillas, acariciándola con ternura. El corazón me va a mil cuando levanta mi rostro y mis ojos se abren completamente, lagrimosos aún. Sorbo por la nariz y dejo que me limpie las mejillas con suavidad, besándolas poco después con pequeños besos que me hacen sonreír antes de atacar por fin mi boca.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco besos, cortos, breves, pero cargados con tanta añoranza que me estremecen.

— No sabía que podías llorar tanto. —Comenta contra mis labios en el último beso antes de alejarse lo suficiente para encontrar mis ojos.

Y por fin le _veo_. Veo sus ojos, cada uno siendo un mundo completamente diferente, veo la rojez en ellos por sus propias lágrimas derramadas, veo su nariz sutilmente enrojecida, veo sus mejillas níveas y sus labios alzados sutilmente hacia arriba en una de sus sonrisas que le hacen ser el chico que es. El chico que quiero, del que me siento completamente _orgullosa_.

— Dijiste —mi voz suena rasposa y casi como un susurro— que estabas en casa. —La mano que continúa rodeando mi cintura se aferra con un poco más de fuerza, juntando nuestras caderas, y Shoto deja caer su frente contra la mía con delicadeza.

— Y lo estoy. —Asegura—. Tú eres mi _hogar_, Momo.

Mi labio inferior tiembla de nuevo y estoy a punto de llorar cuando Todoroki vuelve a besarme y esta vez, me sabe a lágrimas, soba y felicidad.

**...**

**29 reviews estoy llorando de la emoción más que Momo en este one shot, asdfds**

**esta vez he traído algo que tenía perdido por el borrador y que retomé, es algo predecible y dulzón, pero es que todomomo es tan sumamente adorable que me cuesta escribir drama sobre ellos ;u;**

**L. Nowi: **¡muchísimas graaacias, bonita! «3 JAJAJAJJAJ, quizás lo escriba algún día, también tengo ganas, en realidad, sería bonito saber cuántas marcas podría dejar en la piel. pero el mes ha pasado volando :c ya estamos a 25 diosmíooo, aunque estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que has dicho, entre boku no hero, la película y haikyuu que al final estrenarán en enero, se hará todo más aguantable (o eso espero, ahre) ¡igualmente, espero que disfrutes al máximo lo que queda y te haya agradado el capítulo de hoy! «3

**Caos Moustafa: **aaaaaa, no sé si sentirme bien porque te gustó o sentirme un poco mal porque tuviste que posponer tu estudio ;u; ¡jo, un millón de gracias, no sabes lo mucho que agradezco tus palabras! suelo ser algo insegura en cuanto a mi escritura, constantemente me machaco al sentir que lo que escribo no podrá llegar a los demás o que las actitudes de los personajes no podrían cuadrar, pero que me digas que te ha enganchado tanto me hace muy feliz «**3 **¡te deseo lo mejooor en tus estudios y espero que hayan sido productivos!

**Guest****:** ¡gracias a ti por leer, cielo! :') me alegra saber que te gustó tanto asdsa, quizá escriba uno sobre pintalabios o acerca de la coleta tan divertida que tiene Yaomomo, también me entra curiosidad sobre qué podrá salir de esos temas! yo también cuento los días, jajajajja, ¡otro graaan abrazo a ti! «3

**muchas gracias por todo el apoyo de nuevo :')**

**¡nos leemos muy pronto, que la vida os sea precioooosa!**

**un abrazo pluuuus ultra**


	7. Chapter 7

**Inconmensurable**  
**. **  
_no imaginé nunca un futuro, pero siempre te quise en él_  
**. **

**Como ya saben, la idea y todos los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia le pertenecen al gran Kōhei Horikoshi sensei. Esta obra está creada para fines sin lucro; más bien, lo está para tu diversión y mi aprendizaje**

**.**

Poco a poco, su sueño se va desvaneciendo, haciéndole más consciente de la luz del sol que se filtra por el gran ventanal y le obligan a fruncir el ceño, del cántico intermitente de algunos pájaros que hacen eco, de la brisa que ondea las cortinas blancas y acaricia su piel descubierta, de su adolorido cuerpo y del pequeño peso que recaer sobre su torso. Con pesar, parpadea, tratando de alzar sus párpados que parecen pesar un quintal. Pronto se acostumbra a la luz cuando finalmente abre sus ojos, los cuales recorren la habitación donde se encuentra antes de bajar su mirada hacia su pecho, encontrándose al menudo cuerpo que duerme bocabajo sobre él. Su cabello, tan negro como las noches de invierno, está revuelto y los pocos mechones albinos que forman su flequillo, recogidos en una coleta. Respira profundamente, su rechoncha mejilla sobre la piel del héroe y sus bracitos colgados a cada costado. La camisa que lleva le queda holgada y es de un tono verde, con la silueta del héroe número uno, Deku, en la espalda.

Los labios del mayor se curvan en una pequeña y cariñosa sonrisa antes de estirar su brazo y alzar su móvil, desbloqueándolo para ver la hora. Doce y quince minutos del mediodía. Con pereza, respira hondo, dejando caer su aparato sobre la superficie antes de dirigir su mano hacia la cabeza de la niña, acariciando su cabello sedoso.

— Rei. —La llama con voz ronca y grave, zarandeándola con suavidad—. Hora de levantarse. —La pequeña gruñe con sutilidad, removiéndose sobre su pecho—. Rei. —Vuelve a llamarla, pellizcando esta vez su mejilla.

Ella vuelve a emitir un leve quejido, desperezándose finalmente antes de parpadear con lentitud. Alza con pereza su cabeza, frotando uno de sus ojitos antes de entreabrirlos, mostrando sus azulados orbes.

— ¿_Papá_? —Pregunta con voz entrecortada e infantil, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Estás en casa, papi. —Vuelve a apoyar la mejilla sobre su torso, pero esta vez, para abrazarle, con sus pequeños brazos estirados todo lo que puede para tratar de rodearle—. No vuelvas a irte tantos días. —Pide, aferrándose con un poco más de fuerza.

A raíz de una de las misiones más complejas que ha tenido en sus diez años como héroe profesional, Shoto tuvo que ausentarse durante cinco días, con una restricción para comunicarse con el exterior que únicamente le permitió a él, junto a Bakugou, Tokoyami y Uraraka, tener una llamada de no más de veinte minutos al día. El hijo de Endeavor no habría imaginado qué tanto podía extrañar su hogar hasta que, ayer por la madrugada, regresó y al contrario de ser recibido por el silencio de una casa sumida en un sueño, encontró una fiesta de bienvenida que le dejó boquiabierto.

— No lo haré. —Calma a la pequeña, devolviéndole el abrazo con calidez, despeinándola—. Deberíamos levantarnos ya de la cama.

— Solo cinco minutos más. —Pide con adormilada voz, frotándose contra su pecho.

Pero el Todoroki, que sabe muy bien que esos cinco minutos acabarán siendo cincuenta, termina por incorporarse, mordiéndose el labio para evitar soltar un quejido de dolor por su espalda vendada a la altura del lumbago. Se pone de pie y se despereza tanto como su cuerpo magullado le permite antes de caminar hacia el baño, aun con la pequeña enganchada a él como un koala perezoso, sabiendo muy bien cómo espabilarla.

****Ø****

— ¡Mami! —Rei corre por la casa bajo la atenta mirada de Shoto que la sigue a un par de pasos de distancia, con una sonrisa ladina bajo sus ojos entrecerrados por el sueño que todavía queda en su cuerpo.

La menor desaparece de su vista cuando gira hacia el salon, adentrándose a éste para seguir corriendo hacia el porche.

— ¡Buenos días, dormilona! ¿Por qué tu camisa está mojada? —Shoto escucha esa voz tan dulce y risueña de la que vive enamorado, que endulza sus oídos.

— ¡Papi me ha mojado con agua! Dice que así el sueño se escapa.

— ¿De verdad? —Llega al salón, el cual atraviesa con calma, observando la figura de espaldas a él de Momo, con Rei ahora sobre su regazo, cuya risa está en auge de nuevo.

Quiere guardar esa imagen, la de la pequeña sobre el regazo de su mujer, quién le está haciendo cosquillas en la panza y ríe con ella, en su mente para toda la eternidad. Le parece tan increíble que a vece se replantea si está ocurriendo de verdad. Si este es el futuro que ha ganado o si lo está volviendo a soñar.

— ¡_Papá_! —Una tercera voz se escucha sobre las risas y en un segundo, el hermano mayor de Rei corre desde el patio hasta su padre y Shoto ahoga un grito cuando siente sus brazos, más firmes y largos, envolviéndole el torso en un abrazo más fuerte, pero que el héroe devuelve con el mismo cariño.

— Hiro —le llama Momo, con la pequeña de la familia disfrutando ahora de las caricias que se concentran en su cabello—, ten cuidado, harás daño a papá.

Como su hermana pequeña, los ojos son de un azul intenso, en cambio, su cabello es completamente negro y tiene un mechón que cae a un lado de su rostro hasta rozar su mejilla. Aunque no solo comparte ese detalle con su madre. A sus seis años, Hiro es un chico muy inteligente, observador y sereno, con sus pequeños momentos en los que deja salir su lado más inquieto, y a veces, a Shoto le da la sensación de estar viendo una versión pequeña y masculina de su mujer.

— ¡Ah, lo siento! —Se disculpa enseguida, sonrojándose ligeramente por la vergüenza antes de aflojar su abrazo, alzando sus ojos hacia el mayor.

— ¿Enserio crees que un abrazo va a poder conmigo? —Arquea una ceja y antes de que Hiro abra la boca para responder, su padre lo aúpa, sosteniéndole con un solo brazo y por inercia, el pequeño rodea su cuello, observándole con los ojos abiertos y brillantes de admiración.

— ¡Woah, papá eres increíble! —Exclama mientras Shoto se acerca a Momo, sentándose con cuidado junto a ella, dejando a su niño sobre sus piernas.

— Increíblemente descuidado. —Bromea la azabache, con Rei bocabajo sobre su regazo, sonriente mientras balancea sus piernas.

— Hermano, enseñémosle a papá el nuevo movimiento que aprendiste con mamá. —Le propone ésta con emoción contenida, despertando la curiosidad en Todoroki cuando ve el rostro del mencionado iluminándose.

— ¡Sí! ¿Podemos, mamá, podemos? —Se dirige enseguida a su madre, ambos hermanos mirándola con esos ojitos de cordero degollado a los que no podría negar nada.

Momo suspira, tomándose unos segundos para pensárselo.

— Podéis —los niños están a punto de chillar emocionados y bajarse de las piernas de sus padres, cuando continúa hablando, dejándoles estáticos en el sitio— después de ordenar el cuarto de juegos.

— ¡Jo! —Se queja en alto la pequeña con un mohín mientras su hermano se limita a poner una mueca—. ¿No podemos hacerlo más tarde?

— Ayer dijisteis lo mismo y no lo hicisteis. —Recuerda la azabache, recogiendo algunos mechones del cabello de su hija tras su oreja.

Los dos niños buscan enseguida el apoyo de su padre como otras tantas veces lo han hecho, observándole con el mejor artesanal de persuasión que tienen, pero Shoto solo se encoge de hombros, inmune a ellos.

Por el momento.

— Un héroe nunca se queja, se enfrenta a todos los obstáculos.

Esas palabras parecen hacer reflexionar a los hermanos, que suspiran antes de bajarse de las piernas de sus padres.

— Bien, vamos, Rei, cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabaremos. —Habla con decisión el mayor, tomando la manita de su hermana para tirar de ella hacia la habitación de juegos entre sus quejidos infantiles.

Los dos adultos observan cómo sus retoños recorren el pasillo de madera antes de deslizar una de las puertas y adentrarse a la habitación, escuchando un quejido más fuerte de Rei al ver la cantidad de juguetes que tienen que recoger.

Momo suelta una carcajada, arrugando ligeramente su nariz, cantarina y feliz, antes de voltear su rostro hacia Shoto, que enseguida le devuelve la mirada. Están cerca, muy cerca, sus rodillas se tocan y sus hombros se rozan. Han estado separados por cinco días en los que apenas han pegado ojo durante las noches, escuchando sus voces diez minutos diarios porque los niños también querían saber cómo estaba su padre, preocupados por el otro, preguntándose si había comido bien o dormido las hora suficientes, si el otro regresaría a casa sano y salvo o si la otra saldría ilesa de sus misiones y los niños lo echaban de menos tanto como él a ellos.

Pero ahora esa pequeña pesadilla ha terminado. La tiene delante y la ve tan preciosa como siempre lo ha sido, por eso no aguanta más y se inclina hacia delante, degustando sus labios con todo el cariño y hambre que ha estado conteniendo en un beso que a Momo le sabe a paraíso.

Si alguien le dijera a su yo de quince años que esta sería su futuro, lo más probable es que se le hubiera quedado mirando con su expresión de indiferencia a la vida a ese alguien antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse. Aunque era comprensible. A raíz del maltrato psicológico y el sobreesfuerzo exigido por su padre durante su infancia, el niño que no creció como tal quedó atrapado en ese cuerpo quinceañero, que no comprendía el sarcasmo ni las frases con doble sentido, que se guiaba por sus instintos y soledad, que se resistía en un principio a usar su lado izquierdo. Y hubiera seguido así sino hubiera entrado a la UA.

Evolucionó en esos años. Creció como nunca lo había hecho antes en una explosión de sensaciones y emociones completamente nuevas. Pero había una en particular que sobrepasó todos los límites y lo llevó a replantearse seriamente si padecía alguna clase de patología cardíaca o si el quirk de Yaomomo había evolucionado de algún modo para ser capaz de provocara malestar en el pecho cada vez que se encontraba con sus ojos.

No supo cuándo, pero empezó a notarla de una manera totalmente distinta. La miraba más de lo que permitía una amistad, se daba cuenta de algunos detalles casi impredecibles por los demás, sentía una felicidad reluciente cuando ella le sonreía o reía con él, le gustaba oírla hablar en mitad de las misiones y prácticas y cómo se ponía los dedos en el mentón y fruncía su ceño mientras ideaba con esa mente prodigiosa algún plan que acababa siempre con éxito.

Sin quererlo ni esperarlo, acabó prendado de ella. Por completo. Conoció el amor _romántico_ por primera y única vez. Aunque no fue hasta tercer año cuando él dio el primer paso, no de la manera más convencional porque, después de todo, Todoroki Shoto es Todoroki Shoto. Quiso seguir los consejos de Midoriya, Iida y Ochako que coincidían bastante en que tenía que ir poco a poco, porque Momo seguía siendo una chica que se avergonzaba enseguida e ir directamente a confesarle todo aquello podía superar sus límites. Sin embargo, la idea de Bakugou parecía ser más tentadora y directa, justo lo que necesitaba porque sentía que no aguantaría más.

No es que Katsuki quisiera ayudarle, ni de coña, pero estaba hasta los huevos de que interrumpiera en la habitación de Deku cuando se encontraban los dos finalmente solos y podía toquetear ese cuerpo fibroso y musculado con sus callosas manos. Interrupciones para contar con inexpresión en su rostro, pero emoción contenida, que se había encontrado a cola de caballo por el pasillo o que ésta le había prestado un jodido lápiz.

— ¿¡Quieres que ella te preste atención, jodida bandera canadiense?! —Había explotado el tercer día en que les interrumpió, fulminándole con la mirada, desnudo de cintura hacia arriba, con un avergonzado Deku bajo su cuerpo que trataba de esconder su enrojecido rostro tras sus manos—. ¡Entonces llévala a tu puñetera habitación, le escupes todas las mierdas que sientes cuando la ves y la besas!

— ¡Ka-Kacchan! —Balbuceó Izuku abrumado, observándolo entre sus dedos.

— ¿Seguro que funcionará? ¿No crees que Yaoyorozu se asustará o algo así? —Cuestionó, arqueando una ceja. También aprendió a que las expresiones faciales solían ser bastante útiles.

— ¡Yo qué cojones sé, la gente cambia con el tiempo, ve a descubrirlo!

Y lo hizo, sin esperar los nervios en su estómago ni la mirada sorprendida de la joven ni cómo fue ella quién le besó primero. Y ahora están casados, con dos hijos increíbles y una vida de la que no se puede sentir más orgulloso.

— ¿Dormiste bien? —Le pregunta Momo contra sus labios, dejando escapar una sonrisa mientras acaricia el rostro de su chico, que asiente con la cabeza, besándola una vez más—. ¿Y tus heridas?

— Están bien. —Responde con aterciopelada voz, inclinando su rostro hacia su mano, buscando más de ese contacto que tanto extrañó.

— ¡Ah! —Exclama entonces, recordando algo antes de alejarse un poco de él para estirar su brazo contrario y tomar la bandeja que ha alejado—. Hice té de hierbas, es lo mejor para la fatiga. —Habla mientras vierte el té en una de las tres tazas sobre la bandeja y se lo ofrece junto a una sonrisa—. Aunque creo que se ha enfriado un poco.

— No te preocupes. —Esboza una sutil sonrisa, encendiendo una pequeña llamarada en la palma de su mano sobre la cual posa el vaso a cierta distancia—. Gracias, Momo.

Justo en ese momento, escuchan unas carcajadas que conocen muy bien y enseguida dirigen sus ojos hacia la habitación de donde sale disparado Hiro, descalzo, creando bajo sus pies un camino de hielo por la que se desliza con total control, avanzando hacia sus padres con Rei muy cerca, sobre los patines que ha encontrado mientras recogían.

— ¡Papá, mira, mira! —Exclama el mayor, mostrándole la nueva técnica que ha estado perfeccionando mientras cruza delante de ambos, con la vista fija en el camino porque ha aprendido por las malas que no mirar hacia delante es bastante peligroso.

Shoto alza ambas cejas con sorpresa, pero sin poder contener el orgullo de ver a su hijo manejar el control de hielo que ha heredado, con tanta pasión y dedicación.

— ¡Y a mí también, papá, estoy patinando! —Rei también quiere atención, agitando sus brazos y manteniendo el equilibrio sobre los patines, volteando sus ojos hacia sus dos progenitores.

— ¡Mira siempre hacia delante, Rei! —Riñe Momo, recibiendo las risas de la pequeña que regresa la mirada al frente, tambaleándose ligeramente antes de ser atrapada por los brazos de su hermano mayor que la ha estado esperando al final del camino, listo para detenerla.

La mujer suspira aliviada, relajando sus hombros.

— Ha sido increíble. —Shoto alza un poco su voz, dejando de calentar el té al comprobar que ya está en la temperatura ideal—. Estoy muy orgulloso. De los dos. —Se sincera, ampliando la curva en sus labios antes de darle un pequeño sorbo a la bebida, notando la calidez envolver enseguida su cuerpo.

Los dos hermanos esbozan la sonrisa más grande que Momo ha visto y empezan a parlotear con energía sobre qué movimiento debería Hiro practicar a la espera de que el quirk de la menor se revelara el próximo año.

La azabache dirige su mirada ahora hacia su marido, que contempla a sus retoños con nostalgia y amor. Cuando estuvo embarazada de su primer hijo, las cosas no fueron tan bien en un principio. A parte de los nervios propios de convertirse en padres primerizos, se le sumó la inseguridad de Todoroki de no ser un padre ejemplar, de cometer algún error, de hacerles pasar a sus hijos lo mismo por lo que pasó él, de que acabaran odiándolo. Inseguridades que, sumadas a episodios de tensión, desencadenaron varias discusiones entre ambos. Fue una época que ni Todoroki ni Yaomomo quieren recordar, pero que superaron juntos porque Momo sabía bien lo que era ahogarse en el miedo.

Aunque Shoto no debió temer nada. Amaba a sus hijos tanto como la amaba a ella, les dedicaba todo el tiempo libre del que podía disponer ya fuera jugando, leyéndoles cuentos, disfrazarse, ayudarles con los deberes, pintar con ellos e incluso entrenar. Todo lo que él no recibió de su padre cuando era pequeño, el amor, la atención, el cariño, la empatía, lo recibieron sus hijos.

Momo deja caer con suavidad su cabeza sobre el hombro de Shoto, tomando su mano libre y entrelazando sus dedos, sintiendo su apretón suave y cálido.

— Shoto, eres el _mejor_ padre del mundo. —Asegura con dulzura, pillando por sorpresa al adulto, que retiene durante unos segundos la respiración, con el corazón encogido, antes de volver a tomar aire y apoyar con cuidado su cabeza en la de ella, entrecerrando sus ojos.

— Y tú la mejor madre, mujer y heroína del mundo. —Susurra, con sus ojos aun puestos en sus hijos, uno de los mayores regalos que le ha dado Todoroki Momo.

Rei, que se ha desprendido de sus patines y ahora está sobre la espalda de su hermano mayor, chilla entre carcajadas, aferrándose con un poco más de fuerza cuando Hiro se desliza con más velocidad sobre la nueva pista de hielo que vuelve a crear, recorriendo todo el jardín. No imagina qué quirk tendrá, si el fuego o el hielo de papá, o la creación de mamá, pero está deseando saberlo ya, para poder mostrarles a sus padres que es increíble, tan increíble como su hermano.

**...**

**siempre quise hacer un one shot sobre mis dos niños siendo padres y aquí está ay podré morir feliz el día en que el ship de vuelva canon**

**Power of Júpiter: **¡tú sí que eres preciosa!«3 muchísimas graciaaas por tus palabras. oww, ¿tenéis una relación a distancia? en lo personal, creo que tener una pareja a distancia es algo del que se tiene que tener valentía, fe, paciencia y confianza. no es nada fácil porque puedes consumirte en los celos, la desconfianza, la falta de comunicación, etc, y es peor cuando compartiste tiempo antes con esa persona, sin embargo, esa dificultad lo recompensa la fortaleza que adquiere esa relación cuando todo sale bien y esos miedos se evaporan porque sabes que pese a todo, tu pareja te demuestra que es fiel y que la distancia solo es eso, distancia. no sé si me expliqué bien ahre, espero que se me haya entendido y perdón por el texto jajajaj. ¡sí, seguiré escribiendo, y las gracias te las doy a ti por tu apoyo, jo! «33

**L.** **Nowi**: JAJAJAJAJ, aun tengo las ideas acerca de ese one shot sin pulir, pero espero hacerlo pronto porque puede dar mucho juego y quizás, llegues a agregar otra perspectiva... *inserte aquí emoji de la cara de luna pervertida* ¡Las gracias de nuevo te las doy a ti, linda! «3

**Hati-chan: **¡el arte aquí eres tú! aaaaa, dos milloneees de gracias, bonita! «33 asdsa, que halagues mi escritura me hace sonrojar, demonios :'( de nuevo, ¡gracias por cada palabra tuya, eres admirable!

**Haziel Storm:** memueeeero, enserio que no tengo palabras para expresar lo que sentí al leer tu comentario. :') ¡de verdad que no encuentro qué decir, JAJAJAJ! o sea, hacerte chillar con cada capítulo o que te guste más el ship por mi fic, me hace sentir una satisfacción y orgullo impresionante, básicamente porque soy una insegura de mierda y a veces siento que escribo cosas sin profundidad, pero luego vienes con estos halagos que me ponen roja y ¡ayuuuuda, no me lo creo! jo, es que darte las gracias tanto a ti como a todas las que me dejáis un review, me sabe a muy poco «'3 JAJAJAJA, no te preocupes, cielo, creo que con este review ya estoy servida para veinte capítulo más, asdfds, de verdad, muchísima gracias :') espero también leerte y que te esté yendo geniaaal tanto con tus estudios como con tu trabajo «33

**maldición, sus comentarios me dejaron sin aliento, de verdad, a veces me da por releerlos todos y me quedo sin palabras asdsa gracias por usar su tiempo en leer mi fic *insertar corazón gigante***

**si tienen alguna idea o quiere algo en específico, no duden en comentarlo :')**

**¡que la vida os sea fabuloooosa!**

**un abrazo pluuus ultra**


	8. Chapter 8

****Inconmensurable****  
****.****  
_cuando alguien te quiere, la manera en que dice tu nombre es diferente, sabes que está a salvo entre sus labios_

****.****

**Como ya saben, la idea y todos los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia le pertenecen al gran Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta obra está creada para fines sin lucro; más bien, lo está para tu diversión y mi aprendizaje**

**.**

El sonido de los besos llenan la cocina, entremezclándose con los suspiros y jadeos que escapan de sus bocas. Momo está sentada sobre la barra de la cocina que la separa del comedor, acogiendo entre sus piernas a Todoroki que las agarra con fuerza, acercando tanto como puede sus caderas que friccionan entre sí a cada pequeño movimiento. Los brazos femeninos están enganchados en su cuello y las delicadas manos, hundiéndose en su cabello, revolviéndolo sin cuidado y tirando sin querer de algunos mechones que, al contrario de provocar dolor, solo aumenta la calentura del cuerpo del muchacho.

— Hah... —Momo respira con pesadez cuando rompen el beso y abre sus grandes ojos, encontrándose con Todoroki, jadeante, con sus mejillas en un tenue sonrojo y sus oscurecidos ojos puestos en sus labios, de color rosado.

— Aún no se va. Es resiste. —Comenta con ronca y aterciopelada voz, haciendo estremecer a la azabache cuando el pulgar del Todoroki se desliza con lentitud atroz por sus labios. Los acaricia con la misma textura de una pluma, presionándolos sutilmente, comprobando que realmente, el pintalabios que ha utilizado es resistente a cualquier _cosa_.

El dedo se desliza por la comisura, bajando hacia su mentón para sostenerlo y alzarlo con cuidado. Ambas miradas se encuentran, aunque solo durante unos escasos segundos hasta que Todoroki vuelve a atacar su boca con la suya, juntándolas como dos perfectas piezas del mismo puzle, saboreándola, degustando el sabor a melocotón del pintalabios, jugueteando con su lengua.

Su mano libre baja hasta su muslo, colándose bajo la tela de su _short_, alzándolo un poco, revelando más de esa pierna firme, nívea y suave. Momo gime contra su boca, temblando con ligereza, moviendo con sutilidad su cadera casi por inercia en busca de más porque solo puede pensar en eso. En _más_. Quiere más y Shoto lo sabe. La mano que acuna el rostro de Yaomomo, desciende, aferrándose a su cintura, marcando el ritmo de sus movimientos, ondeando su cadera, provocando pequeñas embestidas sobre sus ropas que arrancan gruñidos y jadeos.

Quiere que sepa lo mucho que la necesita, lo mucho que le pone, lo mucho que le encanta.

— Es... espe... ra —La Yaoyozoru trata de articular algo más que una palabra, pero sus propio gemidos la interrumpen cuando Todoroki se desvía de su boca, repartiendo besos por su mejilla, descendiendo hasta su cuello, mordisqueando la yugular. Ella clava sus uñas en sus firmes hombros y cierra fuertemente sus ojos, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón sacudir sus tímpanos mientras inclina la cabeza, dándole más acceso a su piel. El cabello de su novio acariciándola la hace estremecer y nota cómo todo su juicio se nubla—. Shoto... —Su voz rompiéndose cuando su cálida lengua asciende de nuevo hacia su boca, la cual lame.

— ¿Mmh? —Tararea él, sus narices rozándose, sus respiraciones entremezclándose.

Momo entreabre sus lagrimosos ojos y ve los labios de Todoroki rojizos e hinchados, pero sedientos de más porque cuando se trata de ella, _nunca_ está satisfecho.

Se siente tan nerviosa que tiene que hacer esfuerzo titánicos para mantener bajo control su quirk y no llenar la cocina de objetos.

— De... deberíamos... parar. —Jadea, pero su entonación es de pregunta, queriendo que él se niegue para así aferrarse a esa excusa para continuar sin sentirse del todo mal por llegar tarde, _bastante_ tarde, a la fiesta mensual que organiza la bakusquad.

Quedan cinco minutos para que empiece y ni de broma van a llegar puntuales. Sabía que no tenía que haberle dejado pasar a su apartamento mientras terminaba de arreglarse. Aprendió la lección la primera vez, cuando Todoroki se aburrió de esperarla y queriendo matar el tiempo decidió aparecer tras ella mientras se peinaba para _acariciarla_, alternando sus quirks, en muchos de sus puntos débiles.

Sin embargo, esta vez, pensó que no ocurriría nada si le dejaba entrar porque estaba vestida, peinada y maquillada, a falta del pintalabios. Pero parecía mentira que no conociera a quién fue su compañero de asiento y pareja de vida.

— Aún no. —Le susurra y, mientras la vuelve a besar con más delicadeza y suavidad, estira su brazo, atrapando el neceser que hace minutos ha apartado a un lado para sentar a la azabache—. Quiero pintarte los labios de rojo, Momo, ¿puedo? —Pide contra sus labios, ronco y seductor, y ella siente que le falta el aire.

Traga saliva y asiente con la cabeza. Shoto baja la mirada para trastear en el neceser, extrayendo un paquete de toallitas y un cilindro pequeño y negro donde viene escrito en dorado la marca del pintalabios rojo. Saca del paquete una toallita húmeda y con sutilidad y cuidado, empieza a retirar el color rosado de los labios de su novia, tomándola con delicadeza del mentón mientras se centra en su tarea.

Es entonces cuando Momo aprovecha para observarle. Cuando ha llegado, él tenía el cabello peinado hacia un lado, pero ahora, está revuelto y enredado gracias a ella. Su camisa, de gris oscuro, está algo arrugada, los dos primeros botones desabrochados y las mangas recogidas hasta los codos, mostrando sus antebrazos fibrosos.

El héroe bicolor termina de retirar el color y observa durante unos segundos que no se ha dejado nada antes de sonreír satisfecho y golpear divertidamente su dedo contra la nariz de la Yaoyorozu, que suelta una pequeña carcajada.

Toma el pintalabios y con su boca, retira y sostiene la tapa, tomando de nuevo la barbilla de la azabache para levantar su rostro, pidiéndole que entreabra los labios para empezar a pintar. La ha visto hacer esto centenares de veces y tampoco es la primera vez que se los pinta. A él le encanta jugar con su maquillaje y aprender, ya sea cómo aplicar las sombras en los párpados o las diferencias entre las brochas; aunque, lo que más le gusta de esto es, sin duda, _experimentar_.

— Listo —sentencia, retirando la tapa de su boca para cubrir el pintalabios y dejarlo de nuevo en su neceser, sin apartar la mirada de los labios de Yaomomo, quien los frota entre sí por inercia.

Maldición, el rojo fue _creado_ para ella. Le sienta tan jodidamente bien, tan jodidamente sensual.

— ¿Puedo verlo? —Sonríe la heroína y él asiente, sacando del propio neceser un pequeño espejo que le entrega. Ella abre la tapa, observando su reflejo. Sus labios están perfectamente pintados de ese rojo tan oscuro y su sonrisa se ensancha, volviendo a observar a su novio—. Vas mejorando. —Bromea un poco y alza una ceja—. Sin embargo, este pintalabios... —lleva su dedo índice a su boca, restregándolo suavemente para luego admirarlo y afirmar sus sospechas, mostrándole después su índice, manchado de rojo—, mancha. —Afirma lo obvio, sacando un poco su lengua con diversión.

— Pero eso es mejor, ¿no? —Envuelve su mano con la suya propia y la conduce hasta su mejilla, presionándola contra ésta ante la mirada recelosa de la chica, que se pone en alerta cuando él rodea su cintura con su brazo libre, acercándola a su cuerpo, necesitado de su calidez—. Úsalo para marcarme. —Añade y los ojos de la muchacha se agrandan como platos, enrojeciendo en un parpadeo.

— ¿¡Q-qué?! —Balbucea.

— Márcame. —Repite, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza, sin apartar sus ojos nublados del deseo que la hacen tragar saliva—. Hazle saber a todos de quién soy. —Añade contra la palma de su mano, su cálido aliento disparando su pulso cuando empieza a repartir besos sobre ella.

Ansiosa. Momo está ansiosa y aunque lo quiere negar porque le parece algo inapropiado, la idea no le parece mala. Mina le ha dicho esta mañana que han invitado de más a varias personas conocidas, la mayoría muchachas, para equilibrar un poco la balanza y rellenar el gran espacio que han alquilado esta vez. _Quiere_ hacerlo, quiere marcarle con el pintalabios o con los dientes porque eso de alguna manera, la inquieta, no es tonta. Shoto llama _mucho_ la atención, es sexy, fastidiosamente atractivo. Y a veces, las inseguridades de Yaomomo la ahogan porque sabe que hay muchas chicas más bonitas, con mejor personalidad, más seguridad, mejores quirks, mejores modales, ahí afuera.

Pero una parte de ella se resiste a influenciarse por ello. Shoto es su pareja. Su compañero. Es _suyo_. Todo suyo.

— ... Vale. —Acepta y pese a que sus mejillas están enrojecidas y sus labios fruncidos por los nervios, el héroe ve en sus ojos la determinación, como si esto fuera alguna misión, y está tan bonita. Tan perfecta. Tan suya.

Suelta su mano con delicadeza, llevando la suya hacia su cintura y _se detiene_, no hace nada más, continúa admirándola, haciéndole saber a través de sus ojos que tiene el permiso para empezar cuando quiera, es ella la que tiene ahora el mando, quién dicta el ritmo. Momo respira hondo y sus manos, que tiemblan un poco, se anclan a cada lado del rostro de Shoto y como tantas veces a hecho, acaricia sus mejillas con los pulgares antes de hacer su rostro y poder encontrar su boca con la suya.

El beso es tierno, dulce y suave, seguidos de dos o tres más antes de que todo comience a coger intensidad. Una mordida, un choque de lenguas, un jadeo, un nombre, un gemido, otro nombre. El ritmo va en crescendo y las manos de la azabache descienden poco a poco, delineando su mandíbula, acariciando con timidez al mentón de Shoto, rozando su nuez de adán, arañando con suavidad el hueco entre sus clavículas que está expuesta y empezando a desaprovechar botón por botón la camisa.

La respiración de Todoroki se acelera, tiene el corazón latiéndole como loco y siente que el pantalón y el bóxer le _aprietan_ demasiado. Momo deja tranquilo sus labios tras un último y pequeño roce que casi parece una disculpa por su atrevimiento, para luego continuar besando más de su piel. Él no lo ve, pero su boca está manchada de rojo mientras los labios de su chica continúan siendo plasmados literalmente en su dermis. Las marcas van recreando el camino de sus manos, las cuales ya han avanzado más, abriéndose paso entre la camisa que ha terminado por sacar de los pantalones, mostrando por completo su torso musculado.

— Momo... —Gruñe, entrecerrando sus ojos cuando a los besos, se le unen la lengua.

La sensación caliente y cálida le eriza la piel y por inercia, estira su cuello cuando Yaoyorozu regresa a él, dándole todo el acceso posible que ella se encarga de marcar antes de volver a sus labios, besándolos de nuevo mientras sus manos se cuelan bajo la tela de su camisa que cubren sus anchos hombros, retirándola un poco y dejándolos a la vista.

Entreabre un poco su ojos para mirar y a Momo se le escapa entonces una risa entre beso y beso.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunta Shoto con curiosidad susurrada, abrazándola, repasando con la yema de sus dedos la línea que divide su espalda en dos y que está descubierta por la blusa, haciéndose camino entre su sedoso cabello que cae como una cascada.

— Creo que me he pasado un poco. —Responde ella, con un brazo rodeando su cuello y el pulgar de su mano libre tratando de limpiar el pintalabios que ha quedado restregado en el borde de su boca.

— ¿Con el pintalabios? Tu boca está igual. —Sonríe un poco, bajando la mirada hacia la de ella, quién se muerde ligeramente el labio inferior. Shoto respira hondo y deja caer su cabeza sobre su hombro, sorprendiéndola un poco—. Maldición, eres _tan_ bonita. —Confiesa, aspirando su aroma, haciendo enrojecer más a Momo que desvía la mirada, avergonzada.

Sin embargo, cuando está por hablar una canción de Coldplay sobresalta a los dos. Todoroki alza la cabeza cuando Momo extrae algo nerviosa su móvil del bolsillo de sus shorts, leyendo el identificador.

— Es Mina. —El muchacho bufa, sabiendo perfectamente que la está llamando para preguntar dónde diablos se han metido. Momo se toma unos segundos para controlar su respiración y descolgar la llamada, llevándose a la oreja el aparato, algo nerviosa.

Aunque, cuando está por saludarla, la ruidosa voz de su amiga se adelanta.

— ¡Momo! ¿Dónde estáis Todoroki y tú? ¡He llamado a tu chico tres veces, pero no lo coge! ¡La fiesta ha empezado hace un buen rato y faltáis vosotros dos! —Alza un poco la voz sobre el eco de la música tecno que se escucha de fondo pese a estar fuera del recinto.

— Em... —Carraspea la azabache, desviando la mirada, sintiéndose obligada a mentir un poco—, resulta que hemos tenido un... pequeño contratiempo. —Ríe nerviosa y tras la línea, la rosada arquea una ceja antes de relacionar las piezas de ese pequeño puzle y sonreír de lado, con cierta picardía.

— Oh, ¿y qué clase de pequeño _contratiempo_, Yaomomo?

La nombrada maldice mentalmente, acorralada. Usar una barata excusa como esa que podía adquirir un doble sentido, ha sido infravalorar a Ashido Mina.

— Esa... esa clase de contratiempos que te retienen, pero no son tan importantes.

— Mmh. Ya. ¿Puedes especificar más?

— ... Claro, el... coche de Todoroki se está quedando sin gasolina y estamos buscando una gasoline... ¡ah! —Momo cubre rápidamente su boca, con el corazón en un puño y los ojos tan grandes como platos a la par que Mina parpadea confusa, arrugando ligeramente el ceño.

¿Eso que acaba de oír ha sido un gemido?

Shoto se relame los labios tras morder y chupar el cuello pálido de Yaomomo, quién le golpea en el hombro en ese instante, roja hasta las raíces.

— Quieto. —Susurra con ahogada voz y Todoroki se encoge de hombros con cierta diversión, como si lo que acabase de hacer no fuera nada malo. Solo está matando el tiempo.

— ¿Momo? —Ashido habla de nuevo al no escuchar de regreso la voz de su amiga.

— ¡S-sí, sigo aquí! —Trata de bajar de la barra para escapar de Shoto, pero la retiene, sosteniéndola con más fuerza por la cadera, apegándola a él, advirtiéndola con la mirada de que no va a huir a ningún lado—. Hemos llegado a una gasolinera y... me he encontrado un... bicho. —Frunce ligeramente el ceño y respira hondo cuando su novio vuelve a dirigirse hacia su cuello, su piel erizándose al notar su aliento.

— De acuerdo. —Mina no se traga esa excusa porque sabe diferenciar muy bien un gemido de un grito de asco, aunque sus ganas de seguir molestando un poco más a su amiga se ven reprimidas cuando Sero sale del recinto, presionándola para que regrese dentro porque Denki la está liando otra vez y Kirishima y Bakugou están demasiado acaramelados como para ayudarle—. ¡Ya voy, _bro_, un minuto! —Le grita, gesticulándole con la mano para que regrese adentro—. Oye, Yaomomo, sea lo que sea, tenéis diez minutos para regresar sino queréis perderos la competición de _twerk_ que hemos organizado. Os da tiempo para un _polvo_ rápido, ¿verdad?

— Sí... ¡E-espera, ¿¡qué?! —Se corrige alarmada cuando procesa lo que acaba de decirle la heroína rosada.

— Ah, tienes razón, es poco. Os doy quince. ¡Disfrutad con protección, nos vemos ahora! —Habla risueña, y antes de que Momo proteste entre balbuceos, cuelga.

La azabache se queda boquiabierta, con el móvil todavía en la oreja, emitiendo ahora pitidos intermitentes. Todoroki, que ha llegado a oír toda la conversación, con sus pupilas dilatadas, despeinado, salvaje y con marcas por su cuello, torso y rostro, arquea ambas cejas cuando ella le devuelve la mirada.

— ¿Averiguamos si quince minutos son suficientes?

Quién demonios la mandó a abrirle la puerta, quién.

****...****

**no sé de dónde salió esto exactamente, pero me divertí bastante escribiéndolo ahre**

**L. Nowi: **aaa ¡muchísimas gracias! «3 también pienso que Shoto sería un gran padre, algo denso por su auténtica personalidad, pero que no cometerá ni por asomo los errores que sí cometió su padre. JAJAJAJ, ¡pues aquí lo tienes finalmente! Espero de corazón que te haya encantado y haya cumplido con tus perspectivas :')

**Hati-chan: **asdfda, también los adoré, casi lo sentí como mis propios hijos, ay. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario, linda! «3

**Haziel Storm: **ojalá poder tenerte delante para comerte a besos ;u; te juro que también grito cuando recibo un email con tu comentario, me dices unas cosas TAN bonitas que me cuesta hasta creer que sean ciertas aaaaa «3 ¿Verdad que son muy puros? ¡Es uno se los ships más dulzones y bonitos de boku no hero! Cada día lo tengo más confirmado. ¡He chillado cuando he leído que se lo recomendaste también a tus amigas, dios mío! No puede ser, asdsa, me dejas sin palabras, otra vez, ¡y tus amigas también, dale las mil gracias de mi parte, por favor! Ay, no digas eso, mujer, ojalá pudiera salirme natural el captar sus personalidades. ;u; A veces dudo y siento que me salgo un poco del personaje, después de todo, quién los conoce mejor y sabe cómo podría actuar cada uno realmente, es Horikoshi sensei. «3 ¡Oh, leeré algo tuyo cuando pueda sacar tiempo! Pongo la mano en el fuego a que tienes un estilo de escritura propio y maravilloso. :') ¡Me alegra que todo vaya genial! Tú sí que eres un amor de persona, ¡nos leemos pronto, bonita mía!

**Me quedo son palabras para agradeceros los comentarios como las visitas, sois increíbles «3**

**¡Que la vida os sea fascinante!**

**Un abrazo pluuus ultra**


	9. Chapter 9

**Inconmensurable**

**.**

_la sonrisilla a centímetros de la boca es tentación divina_

**.**

**Como ya saben, la idea y todos los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia le pertenecen al gran Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta obra está creada para fines sin lucro; más bien, lo está para tu diversión y mi aprendizaje**

.

Las luces de neón parpadean entre la tenue iluminación del recinto. La música retumba por las paredes, hace temblar tímpanos y corazones, pero a ninguno del centenar de jóvenes que ahí están les importa. El ambiente está cargado de alcohol, sudor, sensualidad y juventud. Se desgarran las cuerdas vocales cantando e inventando las letras como si no hubiera un mañana, rozando sus cuerpos entre sí sin querer o queriendo, alzando sus copas al aire mientras se mueven. La dj de la fiesta, que no es otra que Kyoka, está en la tarima alta, de pie tras la mesa de mezcla donde están apilados diversos aparatos que ella controla bastante bien. Se la ve sonriente y sudada mientras mueve su cabeza al ritmo de _Telephone_, observando el centro de la pista donde cuatro personajes acaparan casi todas las miradas.

Mina, Kirishima, Sero y Kaminari, éstos tres con zapatos de tacón cortesía de algunas muchachas, lo están dando todo cuando llega la parte de Beyoncé, marcándose posiblemente, una de las mejores coreografías que se ha visto hasta la fecha en el recinto. Los cuatro contornean sus cuerpos en una coordinación abrumadora y Shoto, que está entre el público observándoles con los ojos más abiertos que de costumbre, se pregunta cómo demonios esos tres mantienen el equilibrio; sobre todo Kaminari, cuyos tacones no deben medir menos de cinco centímetros, pero que parece manejarlo perfectamente y no le sientan tan mal combinados con su camisa amarilla y sus jeans negros.

Beyoncé acaba y con ella empieza el solo de Mina, un pequeño _free style_ mientras sus tres amigos se mantienen rígidos en diversas posiciones hasta que regresa el estribillo, en la que cada quién regresa a la coreografía cuando Ashido recrea sus posiciones. Los jóvenes que les rodean gritan y ríen, algunos grabando el momento porque es demasiado bueno como para dejarlo como un simple recuerdo mental, no todos los días se ve a héroes prometedores bailando en tacones.

Todoroki se aleja de ahí cuando le llega el momento de gloria a Denki quién, con los ojos encendidos de divinidad y las mejillas sonrojadas más por el alcohol que por el esfuerzo, demuestra su increíble e inesperada habilidad moviendo su culo. No es que tenga algún problema con ello, para nada, solo que, con lo que acaba de ver en el baño, ha tenido suficiente por lo que resta de año.

Con los oídos casi ensordecidos por la música, sus ojos se pasean por la discoteca mientras estira su cuello tratando de ampliar su campo visual a la vez que evita tropezarse con la gente. Aunque a muchas, y a unos pocos, con los que se cruza no les molestaría para nada que cayera sobre ellos. De hecho, alguna chica recurre al comodín del empujón para darle una oportunidad a su amiga tímida o indecisa, quién ahoga gritos y termina roja como un tomate cuando el muchacho, con buenos reflejos, logra sujetarla por los hombros, estabilizándola, pidiendo unas disculpas que no se escuchan lo suficiente, pero sí se leen a través de los labios.

Aunque todo comodín es inútil porque Todoroki enseguida las aparta a un lado con suavidad, continuando su búsqueda hasta que finalmente la encuentra en la barra, observando risueña a sus cuatro amigos dándolo todo, acompañada de Uraraka, Tsuyu e Iida. Éste último tiene el cabello peinado hacia atrás, dos bigotillos postizos sobre su labio superior, no lleva gafas, y además, su atuendo se compone de una camisa blanca, una pajarita y unos pantalones de vestir sujetos con dos tirantes.

— ¡Pese a ser una conmemoración privada, asisten invitados nuevos, así que he decidido usar un disfraz para poder ocultar mi verdadera identidad y no avergonzar a la U.A. ni a los héroes! —Explicó horas antes cuando se saludaron y Todoroki le preguntó con curiosidad sobre su vestuario, reutilizado de cuando rescataron a Bakugou.

Los ojos de Shoto se posan en Momo mientras se aproxima a ellos, admirándola de arriba abajo, absorbiendo cada detalle bajo las luces molestas del recinto. Tiene el cabello amarrado en dos trenzas de raíz salvo ese mechón indomable, su torso está remarcado por la blusa roja, un regalo suyo, que deja al aire tímidamente parte de su espalda y sus shorts de tela negros por bajo los cuales, un par de horas antes, sus manos se han filtrado.

— ¡Todoroki! —Grita ella bajo la música cuando está a un par de pasos, alejándose de la barra para trotar hacia él y colgarse de su cuello, acurrucándose, sorprendiendo un poco al muchacho que le devuelve el abrazo, pero alza sus ojos con intriga hacia sus dos amigas y amigo.

Uraraka sonríe con cierta diversión, desviando la mirada mientras le da un trago a su vaso ante la advertencia de un preocupado Iida que ha estado un poco angustiado por la cantidad de alcohol que se está proporcionando sin supervisión y que sobrepasa la cantidad recomendada.

— Solo está un _poco_ borracha, _gero_. —Acorta la respuesta Tsuyu sobre la música, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Un poco? —Repite el muchacho, mirando a su novia de reojo y evitando estremecerse cuando siente su nariz cosquilleando la piel de su cuello, oliendo su perfume masculino entremezclado con el aroma natural de su cuerpo y el vodka con limón.

— ¡Avisé a Uraraka-kun de que no ofreciera un vaso más a Yaoyorozu-san, pero no me escuchó! —Añade Iida agitando uno de sus brazos mientras el contrario se alza en alto con el vaso que recién le ha arrebatado a Ochako, quién salta tratando de recuperarlo inútilmente—. ¡Lamento esta falta de responsabilidad, Todoroki-kun!

— No, no te preocupes. Es algo inevitable, de todas formas. —Le resta importancia, con razón en sus palabras. Incluso él ha bebido dos copas, no muy cargadas, pero lo suficiente como para tenerle más avispado de lo usual.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Iida! —Protesta la castaña, volviendo a saltar una vez más en vano para recuperar su bebida—. ¡Somos mayores y responsables, por un poco de alcohol no pasa nada!

— ¡No pasa nada hasta que sucede! —Le contradice—. ¿¡Qué pasa si un ladrón está ahora mismo perpetuando un robo en una panadería?! —Ochako detiene sus intentos y pone una mueca pensativa antes de que se le ilumine la bombilla sobre su cabeza y sonría, alzando ambas manos para juntar entre sí sus huellas dactilares—. ¡Ningún héroe irá al llamado del panadero desesperado, que no podrá hacer otra cosa que observar cómo sus panes son hurtados por descorazonados!

— ¡Lo tengo! —Exclama alegre Uravity cuando pone sus pies en tierra, literalmente hablando, tras arrebatarle el vaso a Iida en pleno ataque de pánico.

— ¡Uraraka-kun —se alarma de nuevo cuando la ve terminarse la bebida—, no debes usar tu quirk para beneficio propio! —La riñe, sacudiendo sus brazos con ímpetu.

— No hay nada lo que preocuparse, Iida-chan. —Secunda Tsuyu, aunque eso no parece apaciguar al expresidente de la clase A, que empieza ahora a recitar todos y cada una de los códigos de conducta de héroes.

Shoto despega la mirada de esos tres cuando Momo se incorpora, alzando su rostro. Sus miradas se topan y los labios de ella, pintados de un rojo mate atractivo y más resiste, se alargan en esa sonrisa letal para el Todoroki. Ojalá poder volver a mancharse de ese color, a ser marcado por ella.

— Vamos a la pista. —Propone, con su boca terriblemente cerca de la suya y el calor de sus manos acariciando su nuca, estremeciéndole.

Se obliga a respirar hondo, porque tiene la mente algo nublada y la atmósfera no ayuda una mierda, y termina asintiendo con la cabeza, dejándose arrastrar cuando Yaomomo le toma de la mano, guiándole entre la multitud, alejándose de sus tres amigos que continúan debatiendo pese a estar en un ambiente tan ruidoso.

La pista ha quedado un poco despejada ya que las cuatro quintas parte de la bakusquad han acabado hace un minuto su especial _performance_ y ahora se encuentran gastando más de su inagotable energía con algunos exalumnos de la clase B, entre ellos, Tetsutetsu, que está junto Kirishima, ambos vestidos por la gracia de la casualidad, con la misma musculosa negra y jeans vaqueros gastados. Por los potentes altavoces y por cortesía de Jiro, suena un remix de la canción _Soy como tú_ de la película _Barbie en la princesa y la costurera_. Los dos_ bros_ imitan a la perfección la coreografía de la película, con sus vasos de gin tonics al alza con los que brindan cuando llega la parte final de la canción, consumiendo lo que queda de un trago antes de reír despreocupados y joviales.

Momo se detiene, volteándose hacia Todoroki, dirigiendo la mano de él que sostiene, hacia su cintura, tentándole a tomarla; una tentación a la que el muchacho cae al segundo, adhiriéndose a su cadera con las dos manos. La azabache vuelve a rodearle el cuello, acercando sus rostros, perdiéndose en sus ojos nublados bajos las luces de neón, atestados de pasión contenida.

— Tardaste en volver del baño. —Habla, arrastrando un poco las palabras, sus ojos habiéndose puesto en los labios de él durante un momento efímero.

— Tampoco es que hubiera llegado a entrar. —Le responde, ambos moviéndose con parsimonia, al ritmo de una canción más suave y melódica que Kyoka ha puesto como momento de calma transitoria porque aún queda noche por delante.

— ¿Por qué?

— Me encontré con Midoriya y Bakugou en una escena que prefiero olvidar. —Responde, arrugando ligeramente su nariz ante el recuerdo.

No es un secreto entre la ex clase A, mucho menos a esas alturas, que esos dos estén en una relación. De hecho, lo que empezó por bromas y teorías propias de fujoshis de alto nivel por parte de Mina en segundo año, se convirtió en una realidad cuando ella y la bakusquad, masoquistas de primera, encerraron a ambos en un armario durante un par de horas. Armario que quedó patas arriba cuando abrieron la puerta, esperando encontrarse a Katsuki echando humo por las orejas de la ira y a Deku en una esquinita, y no a un Bakugou sonrojado que salió entre bramidos y empujones, dejando en el suelo a Izuku, boquiabierto, despeinado y enrojecido hasta las raíces, con marcas de mordidas en su cuello y clavícula.

El hijo del todavía héroe número uno, en un principio, recelaba de esa relación. Bakugo era, literalmente, demasiado explosivo para quién fue su crush durante un largo tiempo. No obstante, los sonrojos de Midoriya cuando se encontraban después del accidente del armario, sus tartamudeos de enamorado y no de nerd cuando hablaba de él o con él, sus esmeraldas persiguiendo su figura, esos temblores notables y rigidez cuando en las prácticas Kacchan le corregía con _falso_ fastidio sus posturas, la propia actitud de Bakugou que mutaba cuando estaba con Deku… Todo esos detalles tomaron nombre de amor, uno que no tenía marcha atrás y que evolucionó y creció hasta la actualidad.

Un amor que, también, le ha enseñado a Todoroki a tocar puertas, ya fuera las de un servicio público, sino quería encontrarse a rubios empotrando contra las paredes a pecosos entre besos.

— No eres mejor que Bakugou san, ¿sabes? —Se burla Momo gracias al impulso del alcohol que navega por sus venas, caliente y adrenalínico.

— Yo _sé_ en qué lugares _hacer_ qué cosas. —Asegura, tomando su mano para alejarla de él y hacerla girar sobre sí misma cuando _Sweater Weather_ de _The Neighbourhood_ entona su último estribillo.

— ¿Enserio? —Sonríe ella con la picardía suficiente para encenderle. Gracias a sus sandalias con plataforma, esos escasos cinco centímetros de diferencia en altura se evaporan y sus ojos se alinean—. ¿Y en qué lugar me llevarías si te pido que lo hagamos ahora? —Pregunta con aterciopelada voz, su mano deslizándose por su pecho, las uñas pintadas de negro rozando sus botones.

Un _poco_ borracha su culo. Ahora mismo la sensatez, vergüenza y sentido común de Yaoyorozu están en la quinta China. Esa voz, esas caricias, esa sonrisa, ese contorneo repentino de cintura estando rodeados de personas que, aunque estén en lo suyo, provocarían en la Momo sobria una vergüenza tal que acabaría sonrojada, balbuceando disculpas hasta a los vasos.

Pero, pese a que Shoto trata de rebajar su propia temperatura usando su quirk de hielo y repasando las leyes de la termodinámica para no lanzarse sobre ella ahora mismo y comérsela entera, hay una parte oscura de él al que le fascina la actitud de Momo con unas copas de más.

— En ninguno porque no vamos a hacer nada. —Kirishima se sentiría orgulloso de esa decisión tan masculina que ha tomado el héroe bicolor porque, después de todo, su novia no tiene plena consciencia en ese estado, y lo último que quiere es hacer algo sin su firme consentimiento.

— ¿Qué? —La azabache agranda un poco sus ojos con cierta sorpresa, deteniendo sus movimientos antes de poner un puchero, desviando la mirada—. ¿Por qué no?

Esto va a acabar con su poco control, lo presiente.

— Porque no estás en condiciones. —Responde con todo el esfuerzo que es capaz de reunir, apoyando ligeramente su frente contra la de ella, logrando que retorne sus ojos, brillantes y eufóricos, a él—. Te lo he dicho más de una vez, debes controlar lo que bebes. —Suspira.

— Lo controlo perfect… —pero antes de poder acabar la frase, la música cambia y solo hacen falta las cuatro primeras notas para que Momo la reconozca, dejando atrás su expresión infantil para sonreír de oreja a oreja, ilusionada—. ¡Conozco esa canción, es la nuestra! —Exclama, volviendo la vista hacia la tarima del DJ, desde la cual Kyoka le devuelve la mirada, extendiendo divertida su pulgar en alto.

Algunos alaridos de júbilo se escuchan sobre la voz de Chris Martin cuando reconocen la canción y muchos, incluso Iida junto a Asui y Uraraka, se unen a la pista que cada vez está más animada, saltando junto a la mayoría en el estribillo, dejándose la voz en cada palabra. Shoto regresa la mirada a su compañera de vida, quién también le mira a él, deslumbrante incluso bajo las luces de neón, sudada y despeinaba.

— _Because you're sky! You're a sky full of stars!_ —La voz de Yaomomo se une a las demás, pero no despega la mirada de su novio porque le canta a él. A su cielo de estrellas rojas y blancas.

— _Such a heavenly view, uh-uh-uh-uuh_ —Y Todoroki también le canta a ella, solo a ella. A esa visión celestial de pálida piel y ojos negros.

— _You're such a heavenly vieeew!_ —Con las voces en coro de sus amigos y conocidos, cantan a la vez y ella acuna su rostro entre sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares, rozándose narices y mezclándose alientos, dedicándose sonrisas y miradas cargadas de cariño.

— _Yeah, yeah, yeah, ooh!_ —Y ante el alarido final que hizo temblar todo el recinto, se escucharon fuertes ruidos seguidos de una lluvia de confeti de miles de colores.

Se han besado bajo la lluvia, bajo un cielo estrellado, bajo el ocaso, bajo el amanecer, pero nunca bajo una tromba de confeti.

Hasta ahora.

**…**

**Me moría por escribir a una Momo algo borracha y algo de Bakudeku que no hace daño a nadie (salvo a mi OTP kiribaku ahre)**

**Hati-chan: **aaaaa, ¡gracias por tu comentario, linda! y tan de acuerdo «3 es precioso poder sacar ese lado salvaje y poco visto solo con la persona que más quieres asdfdaa

**L. Nowi: **JAJAJAJAJ, ¡no te preocupes! Joo, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra saber que te encantó tantísimo, o sea, ahora estoy súper satisfecha y orgullosa :') JAJAJ, no había mejor momento para que mi queen Mina apareciera. ¡Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, relinda! De momento no he muerto, así que van bien jakjakja «3 Un abrazo enooorme de vuelta

**Haziel Storm**: yo siempre digo que la perfección se hace de rogar :') aww, ¡me encanta responderos, merecéis eso y mucho más! ¿cómo no me podrían gustar tus comentarios? mueeero de amor con ellos asdsa, al igual que me muero con tus halagos, de verdad, ¡me pongo roja enseguida y no dejo de sonreír! Si te encantó el otro, espero que este pequeño bonus de éste también. :') Muchiiiisimas, muchísimas, muchiiisimas gracias, bonita mía «3 Totalmente cierto, son tan bonitos por separado y tan perfectos juntos ;u; JAJAJAJJAJAAJA, has sido una buena influencia, sin duda alguna. Dios mío, casi escupí el zumo, ¿¡BROMEAS?! ¡Claro que tienes el permiso! OMG, OMG, AHORA ESTOY ANSIOSA POR VER ESAS FOTOGRAFÍA. Todo el mundo tiene a un actor o actriz dentro y seguro que tú no eres la excepción, lo haréis geniaaal, asdfsa, ¡HARÁS DE MOMO, OMG, QUIERO VERLO x2! JAJAJAJ, ojalá no me libre de ti jamás de los jamases «3

**Bueno no llevo ni un mes de clases y ya estoy con los trabajos hasta el cuello y para colmo, me he metido en clases extracurriculares ajajj, no se metan en la universidad, es una trampa**

**Espero de corazón que hayan disfrutado muchísimo de este cortito. «3 En un principio, no pensé en relacionarlo con el anterior one-shot, pero terminé haciéndolo casi sin quererlo; aunque el resultado no ha quedado tan mal :')**

**Tengo algún borrador suelto sobre algunas ideas que tenía en mente, así que espero que durante alguna tarde en que tenga mínimo una hora libre, pueda adelantarlos un poco. Además, estoy ansiosa por hacer algo dramático y más acorde con una cruda realidad, asdfd**

**¡Espero que estén teniendo un comienzo de octubre tranquilo!**

**Que la vida os sea espectacular «3**

**Un abrazo pluuuus ultra**


	10. Chapter 10

**Inconmensurable**

**.**

_Eres todo lo que he perdido y también, lo que he ganado_

**.**

**Como ya saben, la idea y todos los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia le pertenecen al gran Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta obra está creada para fines sin lucro; más bien, lo está para tu diversión y mi aprendizaje**

**.**

Las hebras de su cabello se entremezclan cuando el peine se desliza por ellos, recogiéndolos en un mismo mechón que las manos de pianista de Momo sostienen cuando deja a un lado el cepillo. A sus ojos, le parece fascinante lo mucho que el cabello de Shoto ha crecido en medio año, llegando a rozar sus hombros. Sus ágiles dedos se deslizan entre su melena bicolor, desanudando lo que los dientes del peine no han podido y Shoto cierra sus ojos casi por inercia, tentado a apoyar su cabeza contra una de las piernas de la azabache. Ella sonríe un poco y comienza a darle forma a su cabellera, enrollándola para recogerla en un moño, dejando libres algunos de los mechones más cortos.

Están en la habitación de Todoroki, ella sentada en el borde de la cama y él en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra el colchón. De fondo, a través del móvil de la joven, comienza la canción _Heroes_ de _Brian the Sun_, la banda favorita de ambos. Momo no tarda en tararear la melodía mientras retira la coleta que ha estado rodeando su fina muñeca y la usa para sostener el cabello de Todoroki. Aunque le encantan todas las canciones de la banda, esa es su favorita.

Ha analizado la letra varias veces, de hecho, en su libreta, junto a recordatorios, pequeños apuntes, análisis de poemas y libros y un pedazo de sus pensamientos más tímidos, tiene apuntado su verso favorito. _Mi pequeño ser aun así sigue buscando una luz eterna_.

— Ya está. —Sonríe satisfecha la joven, alejando sus manos tras retocar con sutilidad el moño.

Shoto, algo adormilado por la música y las suaves y cálidas caricias que su amiga le ha brindado en su cabello, deja caer finalmente su cabeza sobre una de sus piernas, acomodándose en ella, sin molestarse siquiera en abrir los ojos y ver cuán bien ha quedado el peinado ya que lo sabe. Sabe que está perfecto porque todo lo que hace Momo, todo lo que ella crea, lo hace con una perfección divina.

— Gracias. —Murmura con voz ronca y somnolienta. Yaomomo alarga un poco más su sonrisa, reteniendo el impulso de acariciarle el cabello de nuevo para no arruinarle el peinado.

— No vayas a dormirte ahora. —Habla melodiosa, limitándose a mimar su mejilla con la suavidad de sus dedos, delineando la línea de su mandíbula, rozando la piel rugosa de su cicatriz ahora más visible por el recogido—. Bakugō-san llegará en cualquier momento, ¿recuerdas?

Shoto reprime un gruñido, obligándose a abrir sus ojos, pero no a alejarse de la pierna de su amiga. Está muy cómodo, demasiado, y las caricias en su mejilla no ayudan nada.

— Puede esperar diez minutos más. No morirá.

_Pero quizás tú sí_, quiere decir, mas sus palabras mueren en la punta de su lengua. Momo respira hondo cuando siente un nudo en su garganta, sin poder detener sus caricias porque de hacerlo, Shoto se daría cuenta del temblor de sus dedos y preguntaría qué le ocurría. Y eso es lo último que quiere. Si llegara a escuchar esas tres palabras con su tono de voz, no aguantaría más y su alma se resquebrajaría por completo y lo que ha estado ocultado durante los últimos seis meses, se desbordarían, estallarían como una bomba nuclear, arrasando con todo.

— ¿Está bien que me quede esperando contigo? —Cuestiona tras unos segundos en que solo se ha oído el final de la canción que dice que está bien tropezarse y llorar, que un día todo eso se convertirá en una flor.

— Sí. —Responde con firmeza, casi sonando ofendido porque lo pusiera en duda—. Siempre te necesito a mi lado. —Añade y cuando posa su mano, más grande, más cálida y dulce, sobre la suya que se detiene en ese momento, Momo piensa por un efímero instante que Shoto es injusto.

Injusto por usar esas palabras, por decirle lo que siempre quiso oír, aunque no fuera de la misma manera, injusto por cómo le está acariciando el dorso de su mano con su pulgar como si sospechara de algo y quisiera reconfortarle como lo ha estado haciendo desde hace años. Shoto es injusto, pero más injusto y más estúpida es ella por pensar así y sentirse así.

Yaoyorozu sonríe, de esas curvas que no llegan a la mirada y se quedan en mitad de camino. Una sonrisa que se _obliga_ a formar porque no sabe de otra manera para remediar la débil opresión que sufre su pecho a pesar de haber tratado de aliviarlo con las centenares de noches que ha pasado llorando, las llamadas y visitas de Jirou donde no tuvo otra que desahogarse, sus salidas con sus amigas y amigos para despejarse, sus tardes de entrenamiento intensivo para dejar su mente en blanco y transformar el sentimiento de un corazón roto en violencia contra el saco de boxeo.

La canción que se reproduce esta vez es una inglesa que encontró hace semanas, en una de esas noches en la que no podía dormir, buscando algo relajante que pudiera sumirla en un sueño profundo. Pero cuando la escuchó por primera vez, su corazón se encogió y su nariz picó, teniendo que arrugarla para no romper el llanto antes de coger su almohada y cubrir con ella su rostro al comprender la primera frase de la melodía.

_Mentir no es mejor que el silencio_.

— No tienes por qué fingir que no te sientes ansioso por verle de nuevo. Estás conmigo. —Dice, por encima de la canción que le revuelve el estómago, al sentir cómo de inquietos están los dedos de Shoto que continúan sobre el dorso de su mano.

Él se detiene algo avergonzado y suspira, removiéndose de su sitio para acomodar su cabeza entre las piernas de Momo y alzar finalmente su rostro hacia ella, clavando sus dos orbes, relucientes de emoción contenida, en los de ella, dos agujeros negros que absorben todo a su paso en un intento de mantenerse con vida.

El corazón de la Yaoyorozu da un vuelco y sus ojos se abren un poco más cuando sus miradas se topan, haciéndola sonrojar ligeramente. La mano de él ha tomado la suya, buscando la tranquilidad y calma que Momo siempre le ha transmitido y que ahora necesita más que nunca porque realmente está nervioso, nervioso y ansioso por encontrarse a Bakugō de nuevo.

— Lo estoy. —Confiesa Todoroki con algo de vergüenza, sus mejillas colorándose durante un instante de rojo antes de que su cuerpo regule rápidamente su temperatura. Momo ve cómo sus ojos brillan, se iluminan de una manera distinta que pocas veces ha presenciado—. Quiero verle.

Yaomomo se inclina hacia delante, dejando un pequeño beso sobre su frente descubierta, cerca de su cicatriz.

Lo sabe. Claro que sabe lo mucho que quiere ver a su novio.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a por algo de comer? Así la espera se hace más amena. —Propone sonriente, recordando haber visto algunos dulces en la despensa de la cocina del joven cuando han estado preparando la comida.

Shoto asiente, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de soltar sus manos para levantarse del suelo y ella de la cama, sacudiendo un poco sus jeans anchos para luego tomar su móvil, apagar la música y seguir al joven. Durante el pequeño trayecto, camina tras él mientras su mente retrocede en el tiempo con melancolía, nostalgia y cariño, regresando a cuando eran todavía unos críos torpes, inexpertos y sedientos de justicia que buscaban el camino para convertirse en héroes profesionales, ajenos a todo un terremoto de emociones que les aguardaba con el avance de los años.

— ¿Preparas té mientras me encargo de los dulces? —Propone el bicolor cuando llegan a la cocina, amplia y acogedora.

— Claro.

Sabiendo perfectamente dónde está cada cosa, se acerca a uno de los armarios superiores, sosteniéndose un poco sobre la punta de sus pies para alcanzar la tetera y una caja de té de jengibre entre la docena de cajas de diferentes tés que trae cada vez que viene.

Está por abrir la gastada caja para comprobar cuánto queda cuando se detiene en seco, tensándose al sentir el pecho de Shoto apoyarse sutilmente sobre su espalda. Su fragancia peculiar la envuelve, erizando cada centímetro de su piel, y sus ojos se levantan hacia el armario cuando el brazo fibroso de Todoroki aparece en su campo de visión, abriendo la puertecita de madera.

— Perdón —oye su grave voz cerca de su oído, disparando hacia la estratosfera sus pulsaciones y haciendo temblar sus piernas, que amenazan con dejar de sostenerla en cualquier momento—, creo que había guardado aquí un plato.

— N-no te preocupes. —Carraspea cuando su propia voz suena ahogada, bajando rápidamente la cabeza para tratar de ocultar su sonrojo y agitada respiración.

Torpemente, intenta abrir la caja de té.

— Mierda, ¿dónde está...?

Escucha el sonido de algunos platos chocarse entre sí que bien podían oírse menos que el golpeteo intenso de su corazón que está como loco. Se han dado abrazos, algún beso y caricias, pero _esto_, dios mío, le ha pillado con la guardia completamente baja y por dentro, está gritando como una histérica, preguntándose alarmada cómo es que está demorándose tanto en encontrar un dichoso plato.

Un segundo más avanza y finalmente Shoto encuentra lo que busca, alejándose finalmente de ella, que tiene que sujetarse esta vez a la encimera para no caer de bruces contra el suelo, ahogando un jadeo antes de centrarse en el té y tratar de olvidar lo que acaba de pasar.

Aunque es inútil. La sensación ha quedado grabada en su piel, latente.

Cuando la infusión está lista y el corazón de Momo ha recuperado su ritmo normal, ambos llevan su particular merienda hacia el salón donde les espera el sofá escarlata que hace juego con las cortinas y el cabello de Shoto. Éste deja el plato sobre la mesa y Momo le tiende el vaso de té antes de acomodarse con confianza sobre el sillón, dejado atrás los modales y etiquetas. Todoroki enciende el televisor de plasma y terminan comiendo con una película que han visto un par de veces, pero que no les molesta volver a disfrutar, comentando los detalles nuevos entre ellos en susurros, como si fueran secretos.

Los vasos de té están vacíos y en el plato solo queda la mitad de un dorayaki cuando la trama de la película comienza a volverse intensa. Los dos están tan sumidos en la televisión, con sus rodillas sosteniéndose mutuamente y los hombros rozándose, que casi saltan del sofá de la sorpresa cuando suena el telefonillo. Los dos se miran. Todoroki con el corazón en un puño y Momo regresando a la realidad de la que ha estado desconectada.

— Abre antes de que lo haga estallar. —Propone ella con algo de diversión, alzándose del sofá a la misma vez que él.

— Sí, voy. —Con una torpeza tan atípica, se acerca a la puerta cuando el sonido estridente vuelve a irrumpir el apartamento, fuerte e intenso.

Aunque tienen todavía un poco de tiempo porque el ascensor se ha vuelto a estropear y Bakugō tiene que subir hasta el doceavo piso por las escaleras, Yaoyorozu se apresura en recoger el plato y los vasos de té, dejándolos en la cocina antes de aligerar el paso hacia la habitación donde ha dejado su bolso negro, tomándolo para luego regresar al salón.

— Ya sube. —Carraspea Shoto, con una mano en su cintura y la otra en su nuca, rascándola. Está intranquilo y parece algo abochornado, lo que enternece enormemente a Yaomomo que se acerca a la entrada para calzar sus _converse_—. Por cierto, Momo, lamento no poder acompañarte mañana a la librería. Sé cuán ilusión te hacía poder conseguir el autógrafo de tu escritora favorita.

— No te preocupes por eso. Iré con Kendo-san y Midoriya-san. —Le resta importancia, aunque la espinita en su corazón late en ese momento, doloroso—. Todo saldrá bien, relájate. —Le anima cuando termina de calzar sus zapatos, los cuales le dan los tres centímetros extras que le han faltado siempre para alcanzar a su amigo, su crush, su persona favorita, su primer amor—. Bakugō-san estará igual de ansioso de verte, o incluso más. —Asegura Momo, que le ha tomado el rostro entre sus delicadas manos, tranquilizándole—. Ya sabes que él es muy... intenso.

Todoroki la observa durante unos segundos, expirando profundamente y relajando sus hombros. Momo siempre ha tenido ese efecto en él. Su simple presencia le apaciguaba como un _ángel_. Y quizás lo sea. Quizás Momo es su ángel de la guarda porque siempre ha estado ahí para él, como lo han estado Iida o Midoriya. Le ha tendido la mano que le guía y le da el empujón que le hizo falta en tantos momentos, como cuando Bakugō -a su manera, claro-, le dio un giro de 180º a su mundo con tres simples palabras entre gruñidos: _me puto gustas_.

— Tienes razón —le devuelve la sonrisa, arrancándole un dulce quejido entremezclado con una pequeña risa cuando choca suavemente su frente con la de ella, con el cariño que ha aprendido al lado de sus dos personas favoritas—, Bakugō es muy intenso.

Finalmente se dan un último abrazo de despedida, cargando de gratitud y amor, antes de separarse. Momo abre la puerta y se voltea hacia él cuando cruza el umbral.

— Mañana hablamos, Shoto. —Le regala una última sonrisa cuando él asiente, despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano, y ella entrecierra la puerta, dejando que su sonrisa mengue mientras suelta una suspiro entrecortado, caminando hacia las escaleras.

Esto está doliendo más de lo que creyó alguna vez, tener un amor no correspondido es desgarrador, mucho más cuando compartes tu vida con esa persona, cuando le ves cada semana, cuando te abraza y te mima en días rojos, cuando te alienta con sus palabras, cuando te sonríe y ríe contigo. Duele retener una marea de sentimientos, fingir que todo anda bien cuando todo va de mal en peor.

Jirou, Ashido e incluso Kirishima se lo han dicho decenas de veces. Alejarse de Todoroki es la única solución, al menos, durante una temporada, la suficiente como para pasar página, reordenar sus pensamientos y menguar ese amor para que no duela tanto. Pero _no_ puede. Momo no puede alejarse de Shoto porque no quiere perder lo único que puede tener con él, esa increíble amistad que han estado cultivando durante tantísimos años.

Respira profundamente, sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar sus peores pensamientos antes de golpear varias veces sus mejillas. A pesar de todo, hay una parte de ella que se siente inmensamente feliz por ver a Todoroki enamorado porque lo merece. Merece todo lo bueno del mundo.

Con las mejillas algo sonrojadas por los golpes, se pone finalmente en marcha, bajando a trote las escaleras hasta dos pisos más abajo, donde encuentra a Bakugō Katsuki recuperando el aliento entre insultos, apoyado en la barandilla de las escaleras, con su gorra negra y el cubrebocas que ha usado para escapar de fans y algún estúpido cotilla.

Los orbes rojos del héroe número dos -número uno si no se tiene en cuenta la existencia del nerd de Deku-, se alzan cuando nota la presencia de Momo, de pie unos escalones más arriba. En un parpadeo, se yergue, carraspeando para aparentar normalidad.

— Se me ha caído una puñetera lentilla. —Katsuki no es de utilizar excusas porque siempre va con la verdad por delante, aunque duela, pero le parece jodidamente ridículo confesar que unas escaleras de mierda hayan podido con su resistencia física.

Que tampoco quiere decir con ello que tenga una resistencia física pésima. Ni de coña. Solo ha llegado de su viaje, está algo exhausto y, además, ha subido corriendo, lo que supone un desgaste extra de estamina. Aunque tampoco quiere hacer creer con eso que lo ha hecho porque quiere ver a Todoroki. Ni de coña.

— Ya. —Momo arquea ambas cejas—. No te preocupes, Shoto está igual de nervioso.

— ¿¡Quién mierdas te ha dicho que yo estoy nervioso, cola de caballo?! —La fulmina con la mirada, regresando a ese malhumorado humor que con 27 años _casi_ tiene dominado.

Yaomomo rueda sus ojos, sonriendo levemente antes de bajar dos peldaños más.

— Bakugō-san —le llama y él rebaja su humor, manteniendo aún su ceño fruncido—, por favor, hazle feliz. —Pide, con un tono de voz suave que tratar de cubrir el esfuerzo que hace por mantenerla estable, algo que no pasa desapercibido por el rubio, que relaja un poco su mueca.

— Lo sé. —Afirma con más calma, analizándola con más intensidad. Ella inclina un poco su cabeza y le rodea para continuar bajando, pero Bakugō se voltea hacia la azabache—. Oe, Yaoyorozu —la nombrada se detiene en seco, agrandando sus ojos de la sorpresa al oírle pronunciar su apellido antes de girar su cabeza hacia él; ahora, quién le observa desde arriba es Katsuki—, gracias. —Murmura con sinceridad y ella parpadea varias veces seguidas—. Y... —continúa, tragando saliva, desviando la mirada—, lamento que el bastard...

— No. —Le interrumpe de inmediato la muchacha cuando adivina enseguida la razón de ese perdón—. No te disculpes. —Katsuki regresa la mirada hacia ella, esta vez, con cierto asombro—. No es tu culpa ni mucho menos. Shoto te quiere y tú le quieres a él. Os elegisteis. —Se siente un poco orgullosa cuando se oye decir esas últimas palabras y no siente la misma punzada de dolor ni las ganas de llorar.

— Pero no parece que lo estés sobrellevando bien. —Adivina, volviendo a arrugar la frente, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, y Yaomomo se tensa.

Bakugō puede ser muchas cosas, guapo, mal hablador, sensual, intenso atractivo, rey de las explosiones, perspicaz, cabrón, inteligente... Pero no un jodido ingenuo. A diferencia de otros, claro, que aun teniendo la realidad haciéndole burla delante de sus putas narices no sabrían captarla del todo. Él la ha estado observando durante tiempo, justo después de que el bastón navideño y él salieran juntos, aunque hubiera dado lo que fuera por haberse percatado antes.

De haber sabido que ella sentía algo por Todoroki, hubiera esperado. Esperado a que se confesara, soltando todo lo que sentía y descargar ese gran peso sobre sus hombros, y se hubiera puesto también a rezar, solo un poquito, porque después de todo, habría que estar ciego para no ver que Yaoyorozu es una chica preciosa, sumada a su personalidad que, aunque a sus ojos es algo agotadora, atrae.

— ¿Por qué sigues a su lado? —Continúa hablando el rubio, sin maldad alguna en sus palabras—. Digo, esto te daña. ¿Eres una jodida masoquista o qué?

A Momo se le escapa una sonrisa irónica y voltea la mirada.

— Suena infantil y cobarde, pero no quiero perder la amistad que tengo con él. Shoto es una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, alejarme de él es alejar una parte de mí.

— Me imagino que no te confesarás tampoco, ¿verdad?

La azabache regresa casi violentamente los ojos hacia Bakugō, observándole como si le hubiera crecido tres cabezas.

— ¿Bromeas? Si lo hago terminará peor. —Responde, tratando de mantener la voz calmada pese a lo rápido que le late el corazón—. No quiero que él me mire con lástima o se confunda o se sienta horrible consigo mismo por no darse cuenta. Sé que... debí hacerlo, debí decirle estaba enamorada de él, que me gustab... me gusta, pero... —suspira, juntando sus cejas—, no _debo_. Perdí la oportunidad y ahora estoy enfrentándome a las consecuencias. Esto es lo que me toca. Sin embargo —añade, dejando esta vez que hable su alma—, por una parte, estoy contenta. —Esa confesión pilla algo desprevenido a Bakugō—. Me rendí, de cierta manera, porque haces, y espero que sigas haciéndolo, feliz a Shoto. Y eso es lo que más me importa. ¿Por qué debería meter mis sentimientos en una relación que funciona tan bien? No tiene sentido.

Katsuki sigue escrutándola, serio y pensativo, durante un breve instante. En realidad, nunca vio a Yaoyorozu Momo como una persona débil o cobarde, ni a ella ni a ojos de mapache ni a cara redonda. De hecho, en la clase A e incluso en la B, ningún extra era débil por más puñetero que fuera.

— Eres una jodida masoquista. —Se limita a responder y Momo, algo más relajada, sonríe levemente, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero —respira hondo— también eres una persona fastidiosamente increíble. Por eso sé que pronto encontrarás a alguien que caiga rendido a tus pies. —Esas palabras, cargadas de sinceridad, arrancan un tenue sonrojo a la azabache y la dejan asombrada. O sea, lo que acaba de escuchar viene de boca de Katsuki Bakugō, el mismo Katsuki Bakugō que suelta palabrota cada dos palabras, que golpea, grita, insulta y vacila a todo ser que respire cerca de él, que sonríe por desgracias ajenas o con picardía.

Los labios de la Yaoyorozu se curvan hacia arriba en una de las sonrisas más reales desde las últimas semanas.

— Muchas gracias, Bakugō-san. —Inclina su cabeza hacia delante y el muchacho rueda sus ojos, haciendo ademán de continuar la marcha.

— No agradezcas las verdades, joder. —Se voltea, subiendo los peldaños que le quedan a zancadas—. Y a ver cuándo coño arreglan el ascensor, ¡estoy hasta los huevos de perder lentillas! —Alza su voz a medida que asciende, dejando atrás a Yaomomo que frunce sus labios para evitar alargar su sonrisa antes de seguir bajando las escaleras.

Se siente algo más liviana, como si se hubiera desprendido de un pequeño peso que la arrastraba hacia el abismo. Quizás no se libre de todo este pesar de la noche a la mañana, necesitará tiempo, bastante, y quizás quede restos de esos sentimientos por Todoroki arraigados en su corazón para siempre porque un primer amor llega hasta lo más profundo. Pero sabe que éstos no molestarán, serán como un recuerdo que se rememora con nostalgia.

Cuando sale finalmente del edificio, el ruido de una ciudad activa la envuelve y Yaoyorozu, que en el hall se ha soltado el cabello y colocado su gorra y sus gafas de sol redondas, no tarde en entremezclarse con los civiles, tomando el camino de vuelta a casa con su móvil en la mano y el chat de su grupo de amigas abierto.

**Girls squad**

**Kyoka**

_Momo, ¿continúas en casa de Todoroki?_

**Yaomomo**

_No, acabo de salir. ¿Por qué? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?_

_¿Volvieron a perder a Hagakure?_

**Hagakure**

_¡No, estoy aquí! _

**Mina**

_¡Mueve ese culo tan bonito hacia mi casa, Yaomomo!_

_Hemos alquilado quince de las mejores películas de comedia, romance, drama y acción que había en el local_

_Estamos ready para una noche de chicas_

**Yaomomo**

_No sé si privarnos del sueño a estas alturas es lo mejor, Mina_

_Somos heroínas, tenemos que estar al 100% por si ocurre una emergencia_

**Ochako**

_También somos personas, Momo! No seas tan Iida_

_Hace mucho que no nos reunimos todas, incluso vendrán Kendo y Nejire-senpai_

_Vamos, di que sí, Kyoka y yo hemos comprado mucho helado_

_Dos son de vainilla, tu sabor favorito~_

**Kyoka**

_Y Ochako pagó la gran parte, puedes hacerte a una idea de lo ilusionada que está _

Yaoyorozu, que se ha detenido en un paso de peatones, suspira, mordiéndose sutilmente el labio inferior mientras el resto de sus amigas insisten, mensaje tras mensaje, incansables. Su idea principal era llegar a casa, ducharse y tumbarse sobre la cama donde terminaría, muy posiblemente, hundiéndose de nuevo en el desastre de su mente.

Sin embargo, Ochako tiene razón. Hace meses que no se juntas todas y las extraña, mucho más ahora que las necesita.

Cuando la luz del semáforo cambia a favor del peatón, Yaoyorozu se desvía y corre hacia la casa de Mina cuando envía un último mensaje.

_De acuerdo, pero pongamos primero la película más triste_

_Necesito llorar_

…

**ayer se estrenó la cuarta temporada diosmio mis niños han vuelto por fin no me lo puedo creer no estoy lista para lo que se viene aaAAAAAA**

**L. Nowi: **JAJAJAJA, ¡muchísimas, muchísimas gracias, bonita mía! en realidad, al principio, tampoco estaba muy convencida en hacer que Todoroki cantara, pero luego me dije ¿por qué no? como dices, estando con Momo seguro se le pegaba algo :') La bakusquad la lían tanto en fiestas como en no fiestas JAJAJA, por eso les amo tanto. ¡aaaaa, de nuevo, muchaaas gracias! «3 trataré de lograr que la espera merezca la pena, asdsaf

**ojalá les haya gustado el cortito de esta vez, aunque haya sido algo diferente a los anteriores, jejj, no me pude aguantar a hacer algo de drama peRDÓN**

**el siguiente creo que lo haré girar entorno a los celos ya que una lectora en wattpad lo propuso y es un tema al que le tengo ganas :')**

**millones, millones, millooones de gracias por leer **_**inconmensurable **_**y por su apoyo, son increíbles «3**

**¡que la vida os sea radiaaante!**

**un abrazo pluuuuus ultra**


	11. Chapter 11

**Inconmensurable**

**.**

_ya no es "hasta luego, mi amor", sino "hasta la muerte"_

**.**

**Como ya saben, la idea y todos los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia le pertenecen al gran Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta obra está creada para fines sin lucro; más bien, lo está para tu diversión y mi aprendizaje**

.

— Por… favor… —Pide de rodillas. Su voz suena ahogada, rota y quebrada. Sus ojos, aguados en lágrimas que distorsionan su color chocolate, le miran como un pecador miraría a Dios en el juicio final, repletos de terror, súplica y profundo arrepentimiento—. Po… por fa… vor… no… —Insiste soportando el llanto y agachándose por completo, pegando su frente al frío y duro asfalto, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, deseando despertar de esta pesadilla.

Está sudando y sus manos se mantienen cerradas con fuerza, pero su cuerpo sigue temblando como una hoja en otoño. No oye otra cosa que su corazón, latiendo frenético dentro de su pecho, agitando sus tímpanos con dolor, esparciendo por sus venas el terror que le consume al igual que el veneno.

El muchacho de pie frente a él no le quita el ojo de encima. Le observa en un silencio escalofriante, sosteniendo el arma en su mano derecha como si fuera una extensión de la propia. Sabe muy bien qué es lo que tiene que hacer, pero aún no tiene claro cómo lo quiere hacer. Podría dispararle en la nuca ahora que la tiene a la vista y acabaría con su vida de un plumazo. Sin embargo, le tienta un poco más la idea de verle morir lentamente. Desea que se arrepienta profundamente por haber tenido los suficientes huevos como para trabajar para los Bakugō a sus espaldas, esa organización repugnante que tiene lo que más quiere, lo que desea retener para siempre y no puede.

Por esa traición quiere ver a ese hijo de perra sufrir, que grite aterrorizado mientras se desangra en el suelo, que lo último que tenga grabado en su retina antes de morir sea su propio rostro disfrutando de su sufrimiento. Que le tema mucho más a él, que sepa que quién acabó con su vida es un Todoroki y no un Bakugō.

Su pistola se alza, firme, negra y preciosa bajo la luz de la luna llena que corona la noche joven, y apunta un punto cualquiera de la cabeza del hombre arrodillado. Sus ojos se ensombrecen y su lengua se desliza por su labio inferior. Repartidos alrededor del traidor, cuatro miembros de _Endeavor_, una de las mafias más peligrosas de Asia, que acompañan al futuro líder de la banda, se observan momentáneamente entre sí tras sus máscaras. Conocen perfectamente esa expresión y esa decisión que deja entrever a través de sus orbes bicolores.

Matar. Va a matarlo.

— Levanta tu cabeza. —Ordena con su profunda voz, tensando al hombre que abre de golpe sus ojos, confuso, y traga saliva por su seca garganta. Se demora unos segundos hasta que comienza a alzar lentamente su cabeza, seguida de su mirada, que enfoca primero esos zapatos de vestir impolutos para continuar ascendiendo por los jeans negros, arribando hasta una camisa de la misma tonalidad de la noche y…

Su cuerpo se queda paralizado por completo cuando se percata, se pone pálido como el papel, sus pupilas se empequeñecen a más no poder y su mente colapsa cuando siente el helado metal del cañón de la pistola a centímetros de su frente. Se atreve a mirar a los ojos de ese demonio de dos colores, encontrándose en su orbe grisáceo el frío helado de un mundo sin calor y en su orbe azul rodeado de esa piel cicatrizada, la muerte.

— Quizás Satanás tenga más piedad. —Apenas un débil susurro emite el silenciador de la pistola cuando Shoto dispara justo en el centro de la frente del hombre, que al instante pone los ojos en blanco y cae de un plumazo sin vida sobre el duro asfalto, salpicándolo de sangre. El muchacho baja el arma, retrocediendo un poco con una ligera mueca de desagrado al ver sus zapatos manchados. Esto es una de las cosas que detesta porque la sangre no es fácil de limpiar—. Ya sabéis qué tenéis que hacer, ¿verdad? —Habla entonces, dirigiéndose a sus subordinados que enseguida asienten, moviéndose con el silencio de la noche para deshacerse de todas las pruebas mientras Shoto guarda su arma en su funda, echándole un último vistazo al cadáver inmóvil del traidor antes de voltearse y caminar hacia su automóvil.

Mierda, se muere fumar. Lo que fuera. Un cigarro, un porro o a Momo.

Un elegante Jeep Wrangler le espera en la otra calle. Cuando se acerca, el conductor sale del coche, rodeándolo a una velocidad asombrosa para poder abrirle la puerta trasera.

— ¡Buen trabajo el de hoy, Todoroki sama! ¡Estoy seguro que Enji sama estará satisfecho! —Felicita con orgullo, llevándose la mano hacia su cabeza en un saludo militar. El muchacho se sube el vehículo, acomodándose en el asiento de cuero con un suspiro.

— No grites tanto, Iida. Es muy tarde. —Más que ordenar, aconseja, escuchando la disculpa exclamativa del más robusto antes de que cerrara la puerta y trotara hacia el asiento de conductor, poniéndose segundos más tarde en marcha.

La ciudad a las tres de la mañana un viernes es más tranquila de lo esperado. Quizás sea por su presencia que muchos suspendieron sus planes e interrumpieron fiestas para huir hacia sus hogares en busca de la protección de cuatro paredes y una puerta. Todos conocían el peligro que infunda Endeavor desde siglos, enfrentarse a ellos es dejarse engullir por las llamas del infierno. Ni los cuerpos de seguridad del Estado podían hacer frente a la organización. Son como cucarachas, da igual cuántas pisoteas y matas, siempre salen más, muchas más, consumiendo y ensuciando, aterrorizando y asustando bajo el mando de un superior que todo controla y todo lo ve, como un ser omnipresente, jugueteando con los hilos de las marionetas.

Unos hilos que el joven Todoroki, con veintiún años, está aprendiendo a dirigir con pura disciplina.

El Jeep se adentra a un territorio rocoso a las afueras de la prefectura. El vehículo se balancea con ligereza sobre la superficie a medida que se adentra más, rozando con hojas y pisoteando hierbajos hasta llegar a una parcela amplia e impoluta que aguarda una mansión casi kilométrica.

El coche se detiene frente a las verjas de metal que rodean el perímetro y éstas se abren unos segundos más tarde cuando Iida extrae su mano por la ventanilla, mostrando su muñeca al detector que reconoce el chip distintivo implantado. El automóvil se adentra en un asfalto más liso, rodeando la fuente principal que corona la figura de un ángel de mármol, irónico en sí, hasta detenerse finalmente frente a las inmensas puertas de caoba, abiertas de par en par a espera de su llegada.

Todoroki se retira el cinturón de seguridad justo cuando Tenya le abre la puerta, dándole la bienvenida a su casa. El muchacho baja y alza sus ojos hacia la mansión, resguardando sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans antes de avanzar hacia la entrada, subiendo los primeros escalones.

— Bienvenido a casa, joven amo. —Corean inclinados los trabajadores y discípulos frente a la llegada del muchacho que asiente con la cabeza como respuesta, paseando sus ojos por la inmensa entrada, _buscándola_.

— ¿Desea tomar un baño? —Cuando los ajenos se dispersan regresando a sus tareas, Ojiro, uno de los miembros más cercanos al muchacho, se acerca a éste.

— Más tarde. —Se limita a responder, rodeándole para avanzar hacia su habitación, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido al no haberla visto en el recibidor.

Sube las escaleras de mármol, pasando su mano por su cabello para despeinarlo antes de comenzar a desabrocharse la camisa que comienza a agobiarle, dejando al aire parte de su torso por donde asoman algunos tatuajes que envuelven la piel de sus fibrosos brazos. Recorre el pasillo que se ilumina ante su presencia, mostrando con más claridad los cuadros que la decoran. Se alternan entre pinturas carísimas y retratos de familia, en los cuales aparece él en determinadas edades, mostrando su evolución durante los años, la ausencia de su única figura materna junto a su hermano mayor, y la aparición de su cicatriz en aquel episodio que desea consumir hasta verlo cenizas.

Abre la puerta con más brusquedad de la que desea, mostrando una habitación amplia, ordenada y lujosa a la que se adentra sin más, cayendo en seco sobre el sofá de cuero marrón situado a los pies de su cama _king size_. Desvía los ojos hacia la mesita que queda a un lado donde aguarda un paquete de cigarros junto a una botella de wiski y un vaso con hielo. Es tan cliché, tan tópico, que le revuelve el estómago.

Estira el brazo y toma la cajetilla, extrayendo de ella un cigarro para llevárselo a la boca. Sin embargo, cuando está por buscar un encendedor, _alguien_ toca su puerta.

— Adelante. —Habla ronco, con el cigarro bailándole en la boca.

Solo hay una persona que puede tocar su puerta, que posee el privilegio de entrar a la boca del lobo sin ninguna arma más que esos ojos letales, tan oscuros como el pelaje de una pantera.

Momo entra finalmente a la habitación, cerrando lentamente la puerta, apoyándose en ella unos segundos con una ladeada sonrisa en su rostro níveo y sensual. Ese cabello que ha sostenido tantas veces cae suelto sobre sus hombros y espalda, esos labios que siempre devora con pasión están pintados de dulce melocotón, esa figura por la que siempre ha perdido el juicio marcada con ese vestido rojo intenso que revelan sus largas piernas que sus manos han acariciado y la funda de su cuchillo en su muslo.

— Bienvenido. —Y su voz, cremosa y dulce como la miel, un arma de doble filo que es capaz de nublarle la mente cuando no la controla.

La ve acercarse a él con esa inocencia tan falsa, tan tentadora, tan maquiavélica, tan… tan jodidamente caliente.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —Frunce el ceño de nuevo, alzando su mentón cuando ella se detiene, sus manos entrelazadas tras su espalda.

— ¿Acaso me extrañaste? —Ladea un poco su cabeza, alargando su sonrisa. Peligrosa, letal y suya. Solo suya. Shoto no contesta, solo continúa mirándola a los ojos, perdiéndose de nuevo en esos dos agujeros negros que parecen necesitar absorber todo lo de su alrededor para no autodestruirse—. Fui a por un encendedor. —Muestra sus manos, una reteniendo el mechero negro.

— … Enciéndemelo, pues —Shoto se acomoda mejor sobre el sofá, expandiendo sus brazos y descruzando sus piernas.

Los ojos de la muchacha brillan durante un segundo y rompe con toda distancia, sentándose sobre su regazo ante tal invitación que jamás rechazaría. El cigarro continúa en sus labios y la azabache enciende el mechero, observando momentáneamente la llama que aparece antes de acercarla a la colilla cuyo extremo se consume. Todoroki entrecierra sus ojos, dando una calada antes de soltar el humo con maestría por su nariz y boca, embriagando el ambiente con el olor.

Momo arruga ligeramente su nariz, usando su mano para esparcir un poco el humo.

— Odio el humo, lo sabes. —Se inclina sobre él, retirando con cuidado ese cilindro canceroso de su boca a la tercera calada, dejándolo sobre el cenicero de la mesita. Shoto voltea esta vez el rostro, soltando el denso aire hacia el otro lado.

— Me odiabas a mí también y mírate ahora.

Siente entonces la mano derecha de Shoto sobre su cintura, aferrándose a ella mientras la otra se dirige hacia su espalda, descubierta por su vestido. Momo frunce sus labios, reteniendo un jadeo cuando siente los dedos ardientes del muchacho sobre su piel, repasando la línea de su columna vertebral con una lentitud voraz.

— No miento, ¿verdad? —Susurra grave y ronco muy cerca de sus labios, observando cómo ella se muerde el labio inferior, con sus orejas rojas, pero una seductora sonrisa elevando la comisura de su boca.

— No es como si hubiera dejado de odiarte. —Responde con cierta picardía, estremeciéndose y clavando sus uñas de negro en los hombros de Shoto cuando los dientes de éste se hunden en la piel descubierta de su seno. No puede evitar soltar un gemido bajito, ladeando por inercia su cabeza hacia un lado cuando la boca de Todoroki asciende por su cuello, dejando más terreno para explorar. Él fricciona sus cinturas, mostrándole cuán ansiado está por explorarla en más lugares, repasar todos y cada uno de los senderos y curvas de ese paraíso natural que posee como cuerpo—. Shoto… —También jadea su nombre cerca de su oído, quizás intencionado o no, y el muchacho continúa su aventura, lamiendo su piel y mordisqueándola, besando la yugular que late al ritmo del frenético corazón de la chica.

— ¿Quieres algo, Momo? —La molesta un poco, ahora cerca de su oído, mientras la mano que recorre su pierna toma con delicadeza el arma, deslizándola de su funda para pasar la fría y peligrosa hoja por la piel de la muchacha, arañándola, haciéndola gemir un poco más fuerte—. Dímelo. Te lo daré todo. —Continúa hablando, comenzando a rasgar la tela de ese vestido con el propio cuchillo, siguiendo la línea de costura del costado.

Aunque, cuando está a punto de llegar a la altura de su pecho, la azabache le sostiene el rostro, deteniéndole en seco al elevarlo y clavar sus pupilas en las suyas, dilatadas por la excitación.

— Quiero todo de ti. —Susurra para luego morderle el labio inferior, sintiéndole sonreír antes de ser él quién se lanza a besarla con fervor, el cuchillo resbalando de su mano y encargándose él mismo de destrozar el noveno vestido en ese mes.

Todo. Bakugō Momo merece todo.

…

**no sé si vieron un fanart de currynim_ en twitter del ship todomomo con temática mafiosa, pero es MAGNÍFICA y cuando la vi dejé de hacer apuntes y corrí a escribir este pequeño cortito jkajakja; los artistas que logran emocionarte e inspirarte con sus dibujos realmente hacen magia**

**L. Nowi: **ay :( ojalá este te haya servido para compensar el anterior asdsa. ¡aaaa muchísimas gracias, gracias por tus palabras y todos tus reviews, bonita! «3 me alegra saber que te encantó la perspectiva, Momo tiene una personalidad bonita y bastante realista, siempre se esfuerza por hacer felices a la gente que la envuelve y tenderles una mano :') ¡te devuelvo el suuper abrazo!

**Hati-chan:** ¡doos millones de graciaaas, linda! realmente, Momo y Todoroki combinan tanto y tan bonito, además, Bakugō en realidad es un chico que en fondo tiene un corazon inmenso y se preocupa por quienes le rodean ;u; DE NUEVO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS, BONITA «33

**LouiseJaeger: **aaw, muchas, muchas graciaaas por tus palabras y por leer :') ¡espero seguir así y no defraudar! y no te preocupes, ponte al corriente a tu propio ritmo, son historias que apenas tienen relación entre sí, así que no hay prisa «3

**si les apetece algún tema sobre estos dos bebés, no duden en pedirlo, ¡estoy abierta a tooodo!**

**mil gracias por leerme, no saben lo feliz que me hacen con cada review «3**

**¡que la vida les tenga mil sorpresas preparadas!**

**un abrazo pluuuuus ultra**


	12. Chapter 12

**Inconmensurable**

**.**

_De la mano o abrazados, pero nunca atados porque te quiero libre_

**.**

**Como ya saben, la idea y todos los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia le pertenecen al gran Kōhei Horikoshi. Esta obra está creada para fines sin lucro; más bien, lo está para tu diversión y mi aprendizaje**

**.**

— ¿Momo? —Kaori Yaoyorozu, junto a su boquiabierto marido, parpadea cuando ve a su hija bajar las refinas escaleras de mármol con un conjunto completamente diferente al que le aconsejó, y es que Yaomomo había mandado al cuerno los protocolos de etiqueta, vestimenta y reglamentos al cuerno (ya que era demasiado refinada para mandarlo a la mierda).

El vestido de corte sirena color rojo y los tacones negros han sido reemplazados por un top blanco de mangas ceñido por encima de su ombligo que combina con unos pantalones anchos de tiro alto color crema y unos zapatos con plataforma. Ha dejado su cabello suelto y peinado hacia atrás, cayendo como una cascada nocturna por su espalda. El maquillaje es ligero, un poco de base para cubrir algunas manchas, sombras suaves y brillantes junto a un eyeliner perfecto que acentúan sus ojos y un labial claro que colorean sus labios.

— ¿Sí, madre? —Sonríe cuando se detiene frente a sus progenitores, escondiendo sus manos tras su espalda, recta y disciplinada.

— Em… —No sabe por dónde empezar, repasando con la mirada la figura de su querida niña—. Pensé que te quedarías con el primer outfit.

— En un principio sí, pero acabé por descartarlo. Creo que me cansé un poco de los vestidos. —Se excusa algo nerviosa, jugueteando un poco con sus dedos—. ¿Me… me sienta mal lo que llevo?

— Oh, cariño, claro que n…

— ¿¡Bromeas?! —Hitosihi Yaoyorozu sobresalta a ambas mujeres cuando interrumpe a su esposa, ensimismado por su propia hija, casi llevándose las manos a la cabeza ante esa estúpida pregunta—. ¡Estás preciosa! —Gesticula, señalándola de arriba abajo con sus manos—. ¡Mírate, santa divinidad! —Sonríe de oreja a oreja, repleto de orgullo y sacando pecho—. ¡Esta es mi niña! —La abraza por los hombros, frotando ambas mejillas, arrancándole algunas carcajadas a la más joven entre quejas porque su barba de un día pica un poco.

La madre suspira, pero una bonita sonrisa decora su rostro mientras les observa. Pueden parecer pequeños detalles sin importancia, pero ver cómo su niña toma decisiones por su propia cuenta la llena de orgullo. Momo pasó por mucho cuando era más joven durante la secundaria. Quizás fue la pubertad que dotó a su cuerpo de una belleza divina que alzó recelo entre la mayoría femenina o quizás su gran capacidad intelectual y su eufórica por ayudar que la gente malinterpretaba con superioridad y ego, pero no se adoptó; o más bien, no la _permitieron_ adaptarse.

Momo se sintió incómoda y aislada, sus compañeros avanzaron sin ella y aunque trataba de enmascarar las grietas que la iban rompiendo, llegó el día en que tocó fondo y ese acúmulo estalló en una de las peores formas.

Sin embargo, esa angustiosa etapa queda bajo llave y hoy en día, aunque quedan leves secuelas, puede respirar tranquila viendo cómo su hija se quiere, se respeta y se confía.

— _Niños _—enfatiza Kaori con un timbre divertido, posando una de sus manos sobre su fina cintura donde se adhiere esa falda plisada grisácea que hace juego con sus uñas—, los invitados esperan.

Hitoshi protesta, sin dejar de abrazar a su hija durante el camino hacia el gran salón de actos de la mansión donde están reunidos los más respetados y poderosos personajes del país. A Momo no es que le haga mucha ilusión asistir —de hecho, no le hace ninguna ilusión—, sin embargo, se ha convertido en una especie de tradición a la que ya se ha acostumbrado. Gracias a todas esas clases de etiqueta y modales que recibió cuando era pequeña, sabe muy bien qué debe hacer, cómo debe actuar, cuándo hablar y cuándo no.

Aunque, por desgracia, no le enseñaron qué hacer con los calambres que, una hora y media después, está sufriendo en sus labios de tanto sonreír.

— Momo, te presento a Tsunagu Hakamata san. —Su madre, risueña, señala al hombre delgado y alto parado frente a ellas—. Es conocido como Best Jeanist y dirige la empresa de pantalones y tejidos vaqueros más importante de Japón.

— Un placer conocerla finalmente, Yaoyorozu san. —A pesar de que el enorme cuello de su jersey le cubre medio rostro (Momo no sabe mucho de moda, así que no quiere juzgar su curioso estilismo), su voz suena clara y grave—. He oído maravillas de usted a través de su padre.

— Muchas gracias, Hakamata san. —Agradece con sinceridad, inclinándose con respeto antes de que el empresario continuara halagándola por su increíble trayectoria académica, estando ya en su último curso de biomedicina.

Ella escucha y amplía su sonrisa, algo avergonzada como siempre sucede en estos casos porque nunca se acostumbra a tanto elogio. Aunque para su suerte, su madre desvía la conversación y ambos adultos terminan hablando sobre los altibajos que está sufriendo la economía últimamente; un tema que a la joven Yaoyorozu no le puede importar menos.

En un intento de distraerse, pasea sus ojos oscuros por la sala, sumida en murmullos tenues y algunas risas intermitentes que se entremezclan con la música clásica que la banda contratada por sus padres toca. Distingue la pieza que suena ahora, _Liebesleid_ de Fritz Kreisler, una de las favoritas de su madre y que, de cierta forma, combina con al ambiente.

Hay dispersos infinidad de figuras importantes que radian esa aura de poderío, orgullo e impecabilidad que la hace sentirse un poco pequeña y es que a veces, duda de que ese sea verdaderamente su mundo porque se ve inferior y vulnerable. No se ve para nada preparada y cada vez que lo piensa, le entra algo de pánico. Llegará el día en que cargará con todo el peso del apellido Yaoyorozu sobre sus hombros y tendrá que dejar lo mejor de sí para poder cuidarlo tanto como lo hacen sus padres.

Pero ¿qué si _no_ puede?

Trata de no ponerse en lo peor porque siente el helado aliento de la angustia erizándole el vello de la nuca, sin embargo, hay algo dentro de su cabeza, una sutil vocecilla que le dice que no pasa nada si se deja abrazar por ella, que aunque siempre da lo mejor, aunque siempre pelee por llegar a lo más alto, no será suficiente.

_No… detente, Momo_, sacude su cabeza con sutilidad, cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos para tratar de tranquilizarse al sentir su garganta seca, el aumento del pulso y el sudor en la palma de sus manos. Reconoce esa horrible sensación de agonía que comienza a invadirla y sabe que tiene que hacer algo ya. Necesita salir, tomar el fresco y despejarse.

Con la respiración ligeramente agitada, regresa la vista hacia su madre y el invitado que han ahondado más en la conversación y parecen demasiado interesados en ésta como para darse cuenta de Momo. La azabache sabe que es de mala educación irse sin disculparse —de hecho, está segurísima de que a _Monsieur_ Aoyama le daría una taquicardia si estuviera presente—, pero retrocede lentamente, entremezclándose con los demás personajes antes de voltearse finalmente y escabullirse por uno de los enormes ventanales que dan paso al bien cuidado —y gigantesco— jardín de su mansión.

El olor a tierra húmeda y flores se entremezcla con la brisa nocturna que le da la bienvenida, envolviendo su cuerpo con soplidos suaves que erizan su piel descubierta y cosquillean su nariz. Momo inhala y expira profundamente, abrazándose a sí misma mientras cuenta mentalmente y avanza, pisoteando el caminito de tierra con sus zapatos. La técnica que le enseñó su psicóloga para prevenir el ataque de ansiedad no suele ser tan efectiva como quisiera, pero esta vez, parece funcionar bien y siente cómo su respiración se regula y su corazón se estabiliza.

Las dos noches que brillan en sus orbes navegan por el jardín que ha recorrido tantas veces de pequeña, siempre con algún trabajador joven que velaba por su seguridad, pero que hacía la vista gorda cuando ella escalaba el cerezo inmenso que tienen plantado tras la mansión o cuando se colaba entre los arbustos, ensuciando sus ropas y deshaciendo sus peinados.

Una bonita curva nostálgica se esboza en su rostro mientras se pierde en el recuerdo de su infancia, siendo capaz de ver su versión infantil corretear bajo el cielo estrellado, hecha un cuadro y riendo antes de perderse en el laberinto de setos tan bien cuidados donde también, la Yaomomo adulta se adentra con la experiencia de años.

Escucha el suave susurro del agua que fluye de la pequeña fuente de mármol situada en el centro del laberinto y se deja guiar por ella, recorriendo los pasillos, acariciando sutilmente con sus largos dedos los setos que los conforman. El recorrido es más corto de lo que recuerda y no tarda en llegar al final del camino, donde el pasillo se rompe, unificándose y formando el centro circular que oculta la fuente.

Sin embargo, cuando Momo da el paso al frente, sus ojos se percatan de la figura masculina que está sentada en uno de los bancos de mármol y en un parpadeo, regresa hacia atrás con cierta torpeza, pegando su espalda contra el arbusto, ignorando las ramas que se clavan con suavidad en su espalda. Tiene los ojos bien abiertos y parpadea en una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa mientras su corazón late frenéticamente dentro de ella, chocando una y otra vez con su pecho.

_¿H-he visto bien?_, se pregunta algo agitada, tragando duro antes de armarse de valor y asomar lentamente su cabeza, clavando sus ojos de nuevo en la persona que, para su suerte, no se ha dado cuenta de ella. Está jugueteando con lo que parece una cajetilla, dándole vueltas entre sus habilidosos dedos casi con desinterés; su corbata cobalto está aflojada y las mangas recogidas un palmo por encima de sus muñecas.

Entrecierra un poco sus ojos tratando de reconocerle entre la oscuridad y la tenue luz de algunos farolillos que alumbran el laberinto, pero pronto, vuelven a abrirse como platos cuando distingue el color de su cabello; o más bien, los dos colores.

_¿Qué hace aquí?_, se pregunta, sintiéndose incapaz de apartar todavía la mirada de él mientras se debate acerca de qué hacer. ¿Se queda? ¿Se va? No está prestando mucha atención a su entorno, más bien, tiene la mirada perdida en el suelo y parece distraído. Puede que haya llegado hasta ahí huyendo también de la fiesta y desea estar solo, y quizás debería dejarlo ahí. De todas formas, Momo solo iba a dar un pequeño paseo y regresaría antes de que sus padres se preocuparan demasiado y la fiesta acabara convirtiéndose en una operación de búsqueda como pasó hace diez años cuando se quedó dormida en la casita de madera.

No obstante, cuando está a punto de retroceder, su nariz pica y la Yaoyorozu se alarma. _¡No, no, no, no, espera!_, incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo, cerrando sus ojos por intuición y cubriéndose la nariz y boca, rompe el silencio con un estornudo agudo, parecido al llanto de gatito, al que le sigue otro instantáneamente.

_¡Ay, no!_, se lamenta, sonrojándose al abrir de golpe sus ojos. Lentamente dirige su vista hacia el muchacho que, esta vez sí, la ha oído y mira en su dirección, con el asombro asomándose en su expresión serena. Tiene el cabello peinado hacia un lado, con los mechones albinos removiéndose entre los rojizos como un agua del río transparente desembocando en el océano más profundo.

— … ¿Salud? —Habla con grave voz y Yaoyorozu se yergue al igual que un militar, escondiendo sus manos tras su espalda. Siente sus mejillas calentarse con más intensidad al enfrentar esos dos orbes que esconden dos mundos completamente diferentes.

— La-lamento interrumpir, no sabía que aquí ya había alguien. —Sonríe con nerviosismo, jugueteando con las mangas de su top mientras nota sus piernas temblar con ligereza—. Pero ya me iba. —Se voltea dispuesta a regresar por donde ha venido, con el nudo en la garganta y los nervios a flor de piel.

—Espera —sin embargo, Todoroki la detiene en seco cuando alza un poco su tono—, puedes quedarte aquí. Es tu jardín de todas formas. —Yaomomo traga saliva y gira su cabeza de nuevo hacia él—. Y no me molesta tu compañía. —Tan directo y sincero que el corazón de Momo se agita tanto que piensa por un efímero instante que se saldrá por la boca—. Si a ti no te importa, claro.

— N-no, no me importa, realmente. —Logra articular con cierta torpeza, desviando la mirada cuando siente el calor de sus mejillas intensificarse—. Entonces… con permiso. —Casi susurra, acercándose finalmente para sentarse en el banco, dejando un espacio vacío entre ambos que ocupa la chaqueta del traje grisáceo que Shoto porta.

Y silencio. Ninguno de los dos dice nada más y se mantienen en un silencio incómodo para la azabache que cruza sus piernas para tratar de camuflar el temblor de una de ellas. Al primer invitado que había saludado en compañía de sus padres había sido precisamente el del joven a su lado. La simple presencia de Enji Todoroki continúa siendo increíblemente intimidante; ese cuerpo fuerte y corpulento, esos ojos fulminantes que acallan, esa barba rojiza que impone, esa gruesa voz que estremece. Ninguno en su sano juicio se atrevería siquiera a levantarle la voz; salvo el Hitosihi Yaoyorozu y Keigo Takami —más conocido como Hawks—, que, desde hace años, le acompaña a todas las fiestas y reuniones.

Con Hawks lo puede entender un poco, quiere decir, siendo su pareja, lo conocerá mejor que nadie, ¿no? Pero con el tema de su padre es diferente. A veces, Momo, que se cohíbe con su mera presencia, se pregunta cómo es que su padre tiene las suficientes agallas como para saludarle con una fuerte palmada cada vez que le ve, ignorando olímpicamente entre risas la fulminante mirada que le dirige como respuesta. Aunque, otras veces, se cuestiona realmente si esa aura que emite el cabeza de familia de los Todoroki es real o si solo es una simple faceta porque de lo contrario, no entendería cómo Todoroki Shoto —al igual que Natsu y Fuyumi, con quién mantiene contacto desde la última cena que tuvieron ambas familias— es parte de su linaje.

Alza tímidamente sus ojos hacia él, quién ahora tiene el cigarro colgando de entre sus labios y está a punto de encenderlo con el mechero rojizo que porta entre sus manos cuando nota la mirada de Momo sobre su persona. Sus ojos enseguida la atrapan y ella vuelve a enrojecer, pero sostiene la mirada, tragando saliva.

— … ¿Quieres uno? —Le ofrece, terminando de encender su cigarro para soltar la primera calada antes de mostrarle el paquete donde guarda el mechero.

Momo niega con la cabeza.

— Hace un año que ya lo dejé. —Confiesa y Todoroki alza ligeramente sus cejas con sorpresa, regresando la mirada al frente cuando guarda el paquete en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

— Hiciste bien.

Continúa observándole durante un ratito más, fijándose en los detalles de ese rostro inmaculado y perfecto, incluso con la cicatriz que cubre parcialmente su cabello y del que se rumorearon cosas que la Yaoyorozu siempre ha ignorado porque meterse en vidas ajenas le parece de lo peor que puede hacer un ser humano y, también, porque sabe cuán doloroso es convertirse en la diana de las críticas de una sociedad que no se mira al espejo.

Respira hondo y vuelve a mirar hacia abajo. Su denso cabello cubre su espalda casi en su totalidad y siente las puntas cosquillear suavemente la base de ésta cuando se acomoda un poco, abrazándose a sí misma. No debió ser tan confiada y tuvo que haber cogido algo para cubrirse porque empieza a hacer un poquito más de frío que antes y la chaqueta que tiene a su lado la está tentando.

_No lo hagas_, intenta controlarse, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, _puede que él se lo vaya a poner en cualquier momento, los chicos también pasan frío_.

Sin embargo, y de verdad que lo ha intentado, no pasa ni un minuto desde su pensamiento cuando se estremece por cuarta vez debido al frío.

— Em… Todoroki-san —el nombrado, que hace mucho que no ha oído su apellido siendo pronunciado con esa suavidad ni con esa voz, voltea sus ojos hacia ella, algo avergonzada—, ¿puedo… usar tu chaqueta? ¡So-solo si no la vas a usar tú, obvio!

El joven no se lo piensa dos veces y, colocando su cigarro en su boca para tener sus manos libres, toma su chaqueta y se acerca un poco más a Yaoyorozu, reduciendo la distancia para colocarle por encima su abrigo, sorprendiendo a la joven que enseguida alza sus ojos hacia él. Está tan cerca que sus rodillas casi rozan.

— No te preocupes por mí. Tolero bien el frío. —Dice cuando retira el cilindro canceroso de su boca, soltando el humo que enseguida se difumina con el cielo nocturno.

Momo desvía la mirada, encogiéndose bajo esa chaqueta que le queda algo grande mientras se lo acomoda, deslizando sus brazos delgados por el hueco de las mangas que llegan hasta las falanges de sus dedos. Está cálida y huele a perfume masculino y tabaco, una mezcla peculiar que no la molesta, que de cierta manera la atrae.

— Muchas gracias. —Como una caricia, así siente Todoroki la voz de Yaoyorozu que en el fondo desea continuar escuchando—. … Por cierto —carraspea, revolviéndose un poco porque no sabe si él querrá entablar alguna conversación o prefiere mantener el mismo silencio que antes— hace mucho que no nos hemos… visto. Pensé que, bueno, no vendrías más.

El muchacho termina de consumir su cigarro antes de apagarlo contra la hierba frente la preocupad mirada de Momo. No quiere sacar ese tema a flote, solo busca saber si esto no es una excepción y si volverá a verlo.

Aunque entendería si no quisiera hablar, después de todo, Yaomomo sabe que es un asunto complejo, muy complejo. Ella no es imbécil y no es coincidencia que, cuatro años atrás, cuando Enji dejó de asistir a las fiestas con Rei para hacerlo con Hawks, Todoroki dejara de acompañarlo y la tensión familiar —que ya de por sí era mala— empeoró tanto que una vez tuvo que salir en mitad de la madrugada para encontrarse con una destrozada Fuyumi que solo quería el abrazo y consuelo de alguien.

— Tampoco creí que volvería. Quería romper toda relación con mi padre. —Responde finalmente, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y los hombros caídos, jugueteando con el fragmento de cigarro que le queda—. Pero —suspira silencioso, deteniéndose unos segundos— las cosas, de alguna manera, tomaron un rumbo diferente y mi padre parece… haberse dado cuenta de todo lo que ocasionó, del desastre que provocó, y que ahora quiere remediar sin importar nada ni buscar nuestro perdón superficial.

La Yaoyorozu parpadea con sorpresa, sin haberse esperado semejante revelación. Es difícil imaginarse a Enji tragarse todo el orgullo para aceptar sus errores, no obstante, le parece una evolución grandiosa. Oyó rumores, algunos acertados y muchos exagerados, sobre cómo ese hombre maltrató a su —desde hace diez años— exmujer psicológicamente; en cómo mantuvo a sus cuatro primeros hijos —uno de ellos en paradero desconocido desde hace mucho tiempo— bajo una estricta y durísima educación con el que pretendía conseguir al mejor heredero del imperio Todoroki, siendo Shoto el único que pasó sus altas expectativas; en ese afán que le dejó ciego por conseguir el primer puesto como líder mundial del petróleo, superando así a All Might.

Todo un hombre ciego por el poder, autoritario, frío, cerrado y apático, que ahora, gracias a las manos de Hawks y a la lucha incansable de Fuyumi, se había deshecho de la venda que cubría sus ojos, encontrando el caos que él mismo había propiciado.

— Y… ¿estás un poco feliz por ello? —Momo pregunta en un tono bajito, como si cuestionara acerca del secreto del universo.

Todoroki tuerce sus labios y arruga ligeramente su nariz en una mueca que, para ella, durante un efímero momento, la parece muy tierna.

— ¿Sí? ¿No? No lo sé. Es extraño. Pero, desde que vivimos con madre en la nueva casa que construyó, Fuyumi está radiante y Natsu se ve realmente contento. Aunque sea notable las ausencias de padre y Touya —respira hondo cuando pronuncia el nombre de uno de sus hermanos mayores—, es como si estuviéramos en lo mejor dentro de una escalara de horror. No sé si me estoy explicando como debería. —Frunce un poco el ceño porque es la primera vez que se abre tanto a alguien y no tiene idea alguna de si ha sido lo suficientemente claro a la hora de explicar todo lo que siente.

— Sí, te has explicado bien. —Pero parece que Momo sí lo hace, siempre lo ha hecho. Por eso, cuando la mira a los ojos y encuentra esos orbes nocturnos bajo esa tenue sonrisa que le dice en silencio que realmente le entiende, la melancolía regresa a su pecho—. ¿Sabes? Cuando me ingresaron en el hospital _aquella_ vez —no hace falta que lo especifique porque Todoroki sabe a lo que se refiere; y cómo no hacerlo, aún recuerda el temor que sintió y el ataque de pánico de su hermana cuando les llegó la noticia de que la hija de los Yaoyorozu había sido ingresada de urgencias por ingesta desmesurada de pastillas—, tuve mucho en el que pensar. Es curioso cómo la gente de un nivel económico bajo tiene la concepción de que las personas en niveles altos tenemos la vida resulta, que todo es más sencillo y que emitimos felicidad por cada poro; y viceversa, cómo los de alto nivel tenemos la percepción de que esa gente conoce realmente la vida porque no poseen riqueza ni un estatus que deben cuidar. Estamos tan, pero _tan_ equivocados todos. —Sonríe con cansancio—. Claro que la felicidad te la da el dinero en este mundo consumista y materialista, pero también te corrompe y te ciega, al igual que la falta de este. ¿No es llamativo que la gente que más tiene roba sabiendo que quedará impune, mientras quienes menos tienen, también roban, pero acaban mucho peor?

Shoto la está escuchando como escucharía a un Dios, en silencio, con admiración y total atención. Ella es increíble, tiene un mundo en su interior que desde que se conocieron por primera vez, desea descubrir a paso lento, sin prisas ni pausas.

— A lo que quiero llegar —ella trata de atajar su reflexión, sonrojándose un poco al sentir la gran atención que está recibiendo de su parte—, es que nadie tiene una vida sencilla. Todos pasamos por momentos oscuros, ya sea a menor o mayor medida, ya sea de infantes, de adultos o de ancianos, ya sea durante toda una vida, durante una parte de ella o durante un instante. Pero lo vivimos. La felicidad no es más que un estado de ánimo, y como todo estado de ánimo, no es algo continuo que se mantiene siempre, además de que, no en todos los casos, puede depender de cada uno.

Sus palabras calan por las grietas de esa armadura que su alma ha confeccionado desde su infancia con tal de protegerle de todo mal.

Vuelven a quedarse en silencio y la azabache está inquieta, pensando que quizás se sobrepasó y que Shoto únicamente quería que la escuchara o esperaba que dijera alguna cosa estilo _Mr Wonderful_.

— A-A lo mejor me he excedid…

— Tienes razón. —La interrumpe de golpe, dándose cuenta de que comparte una visión que para él es lógica y sensata—. Tienes razón, Yaoyorozu. —Sonríe un poco y ella queda ensimismada; sabe que Shoto sonriendo es guapo, pero no _tan _guapo.

— ¿En-enserio?

— Sí. La felicidad no es eterna, pero también se puede buscar. —Y alza su mano, llevándola hacia el cabello de ella para recoger uno de sus mechones tras su oreja enrojecida. Momo retiene hasta la respiración, sintiendo sus pulsaciones elevarse hasta la estratosfera y el corazón enloqueciendo dentro de ella—. Esa es otra razón por la que volví. —Añade, sin alejar su mano del cabello azabache, peinándolo con la delicadeza de una caricia y provocando un sinfín de emociones dentro de Momo—. Eres importante en mi vida. Cuatro años sin verte fueron demasiados y estaba cansado de que fuera Fuyumi la primera en enterarse de todo lo que te involucraba a ti.

Los ojos de la joven se aguan y frunce sus labios, reteniendo el temblor de éstos porque es la primera vez que escucha esas palabras en boca de alguien que no fuera sus padres, lo que envuelve su corazón en una calidez dulce y acogedora.

— Yo también —susurra con voz inquieta, dibujando una bonita sonrisa—, te eché de menos, Todoroki-san.

Sin embargo, el momento se ve interrumpido cuando Momo se sobresalta ligeramente en el sitio, bajando la mirada hacia uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Shoto dentro del cual está su móvil, vibrando. El joven resopla y mete la mano en el bolsillo, extrayendo su aparato cuya pantalla se desbloquea, iluminando su rostro y mostrando los mensajes que su padre continúa enviándole.

Los lee por encima bajo la curiosa mirada de Momo y se toma un par de segundos en responder, tecleando rápidamente antes de bloquear su móvil y alzarse.

— Es mi padre.

— Oh… —Yaomomo no puede evitar sentirse algo decaída mientras se levanta—. Supongo que deberíamos volver ya, ¿no?

Pero Shoto no parece dispuesto a eso, sus ojos brillan con el peligro de un niño a punto de hacer alguna travesura.

— ¿De verdad quieres volver, Yaoyorozu?

Ante esa insinuación, a la muchacha se le escapa una pequeña curva ladeada.

— Si digo que no, ¿a dónde iríamos esta noche?

— A donde la tarjeta de mi padre nos lleve.

Vale, esa respuesta sí que no se lo esperaba.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —Parpadea con algo de confusión, observando cómo Shoto extrae su cartera azul, abriéndola para mostrar una tarjeta de crédito oscura a nombre de Enji Todoroki—. ¿¡Q-qué…?! ¿¡E-es realmente de tu padre?! —Alza un poquito la voz, alarmada—. ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Qué vas a hacer si se percat…?!

— ¡SHOOOTOOOO!

Pero la pregunta que ha quedado en el aire se responde sola cuando esa potente voz sacude el jardín de los Yaoyorozu, asustando un poco a la joven —que ahoga un grito— y a medio vecindario, provocando los ladridos lejanos de algún perro callejero.

— Te explicaré la historia más tarde. Vámonos. —Y sin esperar respuesta de una perpleja Momo, toma una de sus suaves manos y la arrastra a la carrera hacia la salida del laberinto.

La azabache trata de seguirle el ritmo, agradeciendo al cielo haber heredado la increíble habilidad de su madre para correr con plataformas y tacones. Esto, de alguna forma, le parece una gran locura, están huyendo del mismísimo Enji Todoroki con su tarjeta de crédito. Pero están huyendo juntos, de la mano, y eso, maldición, le _encanta_.

— ¡A-ah, espera, Todoroki-san! —Exclama cuando salen finalmente del laberinto, encaminándose hacia las afueras de su mansión donde la moto de Shoto les aguarda—. ¡No he avisado a mis padres de que me voy!

— No te preocupes por eso. —Momo siente cómo le da un suave apretón justo cuando salen de la parcela, pisando suelo firme hacia una de las puertas de salida—. Ya les avisé.

Enji continúa vociferando en busca de su hijo, adentrándose al jardín desde el extremo apuesto seguido de Hawks que hace esfuerzos titánicos por no estallar de la risa y del señor Yaoyorozu que, sonriente, lee la respuesta a través de mensaje de su mujer, quien continúa dentro del salón.

_Si Shoto-kun nos ha pedido permiso para estar con Momo, no tengo ningún problema_. _Ya es mayor y tiene el derecho de disfrutar de su vida, lo merece_

_Pero más le vale regresarla antes de la cinco de la mañana._

**…**

**No sé de dónde salió esto pero ha salido ahre**

**L. Nowi: **Yo también me repito y no lo puedo evitar, ¡pero eres súper linda! ¿Verdad que lo es? ¡Uno de los mejores fanart todomomo! Jajajajaj, me encantaría, pero tendría que traducirlo al inglés y temo que se pierdan expresiones o algo ;u; Oh my, creo que aun no estoy preparada para un long fic JAJAJAJA, aunque tampoco descarto por completo la idea. Quizás, cuando acabe los exámenes en enero y sea libre, puede que intente empezarlo y veremos qué saldrá de ahí, jojo, aunque el tema de la mafia es complejo, pero ver a Bakugou y a Todoroki de malos tienta mucho… ¡Las gracias y mil gracias te las doy yo a ti por el apoyo y los comentarios! Me hace feliz leer tus comentarios, jo, eres muy bonita «3

**Hati-chan**: ¡me alegra haberte sorprendido! :') ¡Gracias por el comentario, amiga! «3

**KousukeAizen**: thank u so much! It's a pleasure writing for people like u «3

**Bueno, no hice apenas nada este fin de semana y los trabajos se me acumulan además de que los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina, no sean como yo de desorganizada :')**

**Espero de corazón que les haya gustado mucho, mucho ****«3**** En realidad, no lo planeé tan largo ni con tanto drama ahre, solo quería algo fluffy pero, como todo el vida, nada me sale como quiero jakjakj**

**Billones de gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo, jo, son increíbles**

**¡Nos leemos a la próxima, que la vida os sonría muuucho!**

**Un abrazo pluuuuus ultra**


	13. Chapter 13

**Inconmensurable **  
**. **  
_la sonrisilla a centímetros de la boca es divina tentación _  
**.**

Mirarla se ha convertido en su pasatiempo favorito. No sabe exactamente desde cuánto tiempo, pero ha sido el suficiente para aprenderse cada expresión —su favorita es cuando arruga la nariz y frunce el ceño concentrada— y cada manía —jugar con sus dedos cuando está nerviosa—; además, le ha servido también para darse cuenta de pequeños detalles, como el pequeño hoyuelo izquierdo que se le forma cuando sonríe de oreja a oreja o el tímido lunar que tiene bajo su clavícula, ahí donde su traje y camisa cubren.

Y si mirarla se ha convertido en su pasatiempo, tocarla se ha convertido en una adicción. Desde la primera vez que su piel probó la suya, no hubo vuelta atrás y cuando la tiene cerca, sus dedos pican suplicando el roce. Le gusta acariciar su mano, ver cómo sus dedos encajan tan bien que parecen haber sido hechos para ello. También le gusta peinarla y jugar con su largo cabello. Le encanta pasar sus dedos por todo su cuerpo, tanteando poco a poco, provocándola, porque eso la hace sonrojar y poner _esa _expresión que le agita por dentro.

Y si hay algo que le fascina de verdad es acariciar su mejilla, suave y mullida, justo como lo está haciendo ahora, y notar cómo su corazón se vuelve eufórico —no por alguna patología cardíaca, por suerte— cuando ella se acurruca contra su mano mientras le sonríe, con esos ojos impresionantes y centelleantes, mirándole.

A _él_ y _solo_ a él.

— Eres preciosa. —Murmura ronco y perezoso porque son las seis de la mañana y no han dormido durante la noche, consumiendo las horas en el futón, hablando de todo incluso sin hablar de nada.

La habitación está tenuemente iluminada con un tono anaranjado por los rayos matutinos que chocan con los cristales de la puerta corrediza del balcón. Bajo esa luz, se ve incluso más bonita.

Las mejillas de Momo se calientan, lo nota bajo la palma de su mano, y eso le arranca una pequeñita sonrisa mientras sus dedos se pierden en su cabello suelto. Ella hunde un poco más su rostro en la almohada, tímida y dulce.

— Tú también. Eres precioso, por dentro y por fuera. —Susurra, ampliando su sonrisa y cerrando el universo que tiene como ojos cuando él, ligeramente sonrojado, choca suavemente sus frentes y sus narices rozan, disfrutando del gesto.

Todoroki cree firmemente que el quirk de Yaoyorozu ha evolucionado en los últimos dos años. No solo crea objetos, crea algo en él que le hace sentir increíble, que fluye por sus venas como la adrenalina, ardiente y latente.

— Ya te lo he dije a media noche, pero... —oye de nuevo su suave voz y observa cómo sus ojos se abren, mostrándose cristalinos y puros; están más cerca, sus respiraciones entremezclándose y las ganas de comerse aumentando— feliz cumpleaños, Shoto.

Ganas que, al escucharla pronunciar su nombre con ese tierno tono, ya ni hace el esfuerzo de retener por más tiempo. La empuja con delicadeza para que se tumbe bocarriba y apenas se inclina sobre ella, alza su mentón y la besa con el amor de un Dios y la picardía de un demonio. A Yaoyorozu se le escapa una sonrisa, acunando su rostro entre sus manos cálidas, respondiendo al beso, dejando que sus lenguas se diviertan entre ellas.

Notan el toque cítrico que persiste en su paladar de las manzanas verdes que han degustado a las cuatro y treinta minutos de la mañana, cuando todos se encontraban profundamente dormidos. Fue divertido para Shoto y una experiencia emocionante para la ejemplar Momo bajar hasta el comedor, tomados de la mano entre la oscuridad y un apacigüe silencio, en busca de algo para comer.

— Mmh... —Gime bajito Momo cuando sus bocas se separan y Todoroki, todavía hambriento, baja por su mandíbula a besos mientras su mano delinea la peligrosa curva de su cadera—. Pfft... —Y se encoge un poco de hombros por inercia cuando siente las caricias en la base de su cuello, dejando escapar una pequeña risa que eriza la piel del héroe—. Eso hace cosquillas.

Shoto muerde con suavidad, reteniendo la sonrisa, antes de continuar bajando solo un poquito más, con las manos de la Yaoyorozu despeinándole. Llega hasta su clavícula, que asoma sobre la sudadera que le regaló hace un par de meses, y besa el lunar que la decora. Fue lo primero que descubrió cuando exploró por primera vez el cuerpo de Momo, el que considera una de las ocho maravillas del mundo.

Vuelve a ascender, rozando su piel con su nariz hasta regresar a sus labios, donde pertenece. Esta vez se regalan pequeños besos, dulces y repletos del cariño que han hecho florecer en el otro.

— Momo —la llama entre beso y beso, casi borracho por su sabor, pero nunca satisfecho—, te quiero —confiesa, profundo y real, antes de que ella tome las riendas, empujándole suavemente por los hombros para tumbarlo sobre el futón y recostarse sobre él; vuelven a besarse, sintiendo sus piernas enredadas—, te quiero. —Repite mientras sus manos se aferran a su cintura, apretándola contra él, buscando sentirla más cerca porque a veces no es suficiente.

— Y yo —oye su entrecortada voz después del último beso y abre lentamente los ojos, topándose con su rostro entre su revuelto cabello, tímidamente ensombrecido por la luz del amanecer, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos cristalinos tanto por lo acabo de vivir como por la emoción de haber escuchado esas palabras en boca de Todoroki dedica a _ella_ y _solo_ a ella—, te quiero. Mucho. —Responde y esta vez, Shoto le sonríe, una pequeña curva en sus labios antes de fundirse en un abrazo.

Es su cumpleaños número 18 y lo está empezando con su persona favorita, con quien quiere compartir el siguiente cumpleaños, y el siguiente a ese, y el siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente. Con quien quiere compartir una vida _entera_ porque Yaoyorozu Momo es lo mejor que le ha pasado al mundo después de la soba. Lo mejor que le ha pasado a él, al menso que con 16 años creía seriamente que podría matar a las chicas con su sonrisa o que tenía la maldición del _hand crusher_.

La quiere. Y aunque digan que es demasiado joven todavía para afirmar que Yaomomo es el amor de su vida, que no sabe lo que depara el futuro, le da igual, porque ya aguantó suficientes años conteniendo sus emociones como para acallarlas de nuevo.

Está enamorado y lo que venga, vendrá, pero ahora solo piensa en el presente y en la increíble chica que tiene entre sus brazos que no quiere soltar.

**... **

**iba a ser el regalo de cumpleaños de shoto el 11 de enero pero la vida universitaria me tiene consumida jejeje**

**feliz cumpleaños atrasado bandera canadiense «3**

**hati-chan: **aaw, y yo extrañé tus comentarios «3 jajajjaj, me moría por escribir alguna escena donde Shoto le roba la tarjeta a su padre es algo graciosísimo; de nuevo y siempre, muchas gracias por tus palabras y por molestarte en dejarme tus mensajitos tan lindos :')

**l. nowi: **tú sí que eres una monada! ;u; jooo, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te ha llegado tanto, enserio «33 jajajaja, ¡tranquila, no se siento forzada para nada! amo que me den ideas respecto a temas que quieran leer :') lo más seguro es que después de exámenes me lo plantee seriamente y empiece a trastear por el mundo mafioso a ver qué puedo encontrar jejeje. ¡no des las gracias, linda, te las doy yo a ti por tus palabras! me animan muchísimo, lo juro «3

**¡muchísimas, muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por las lecturas! es un honor escribir acerca de uno de mis otp's del fandom y saber que gusta a la gente, tomándose el tiempo para leerlo «3**

**fanfiction debería permitir ya los emojis porque estoy cansada de poner los mismos corazoncitos necesito color ahre**

**¡que la vida os sea tan radiante como la sonrisa de mi deku-bebé!**

**un abrazo pluuuuus ultra**


	14. Chapter 14

**Inconmensurable**  
**.**  
_hay personas que son como engranajes; encajan y ruedan y bailan y funcionan para siempre_  
**.**

Se rasca la cabeza, todavía algo adormilado, mientras avanza hacia la cocina, descamisado y con la tira del bóxer asomándose por la cintura de sus bermudas de algodón grises. Son pasadas las doce del mediodía de ese domingo de julio y las cigarras se escuchan ruidosas a través de las ventanas entornadas de la cocina. Quizás debería cerrarlas o, mínimo, poner las cortinas (con estampados de muñequitas rusas que adquirió en las rebajas) porque está entrando mucha luz natural, pero Shoto prioriza como buen héroe las cosas más importantes, como encontrar su taza de café edición limitada de All Might y cargarla hasta arriba de cafeína para poder espabilar su exhausto cuerpo.

Estuvo toda la semana con patrullas nocturnas, apenas pudiendo recuperar un par de horas de sueño en las mañanas porque su padre no le deja vivir ni aun estando en su retiro. _"¡Shoto, eres la imagen de la agencia, un héroe en potencia, no necesitas dormir!"_, _"¡Shoto, no olvides la reunión, es la más importante de este mes!",_ _"¡Shoto, ¿¡quién demonios te dio permiso para retrasar el encuentro con Wonder Dúo?! ¡No seas débil!"_, _"¡Shoto, deja de sobornar a tu secretario para vaciar la agenda!", "Shoto, ¿¡qué demonios haces gastando el presupuesto en soba?!"_

Shoto, Shoto, Shoto, Shoto, joder, su nombre no puede estar más quemado, _literalmente_.

Sin embargo, este domingo es su día libre después de semanas y tenía en mente dedicarlo exclusivamente en sueños. _Tenía_. Hasta que, a las dos de la mañana, en la puerta de su casa, ese sueño se evaporó como agua en lava y sus planes se fueron a la reverendísima mierda con el primer beso de ese celestial ser que, ahora, cuelga de su cuerpo como un koala.

— ... No puedo alcanzar las cápsulas de café. —Habla, ronco y somnoliento, cuando intenta por tercera vez estirar su brazo hacia el compartimento superior. Escucha un suave resoplido que cosquillea la piel de su hombro y finalmente, Momo levanta cabeza, sus narices rozándose con delicadeza en el movimiento.

Aquí está, el ángel que le ha enseñado que incluso los seres más puros conservan esa imperceptible pincelada de maldad, con sus brazos definidos envolviendo su cuello, su torso rozando el suyo a través de la fina camisa que porta, sus piernas largas entrelazadas alrededor de su cintura. _Encajan_, como si su cuerpo hubieran sido creado para el suyo.

— Lo siento. —Murmura todavía con el mohín en ese rostro divino, desviando la mirada sobre ese sonrojo que tiñe sus mejillas. No se suelta, todavía no lo hace porque no se atreve. Tiene la sensación de que desaparecerá, de que se irá de su lado nada más le deje libre de sus brazos.

Y no quiere. Por primera vez, Momo está siendo completamente egoísta y lo detesta como detesta estar _celosa_ porque eso la vuelve insegura, otra vez, y Shoto no merece tener a su lado a alguien como ella.

— Sigo sin poder alcanzarlos. —Ella regresa la mirada hacia él, algo cohibida, hasta que se topa con su leve sonrisa que le detiene el corazón durante un segundo—. Sé que no te gusta el café y prefieres té, pero te haré uno cuando acabe. —La acerca a la encimera, sentándola sobre ella—. Te lo prometo. —Y ese beso en la frente, cálido y frío, ahuyenta ese egoísmo que la noche anterior se disfrazó de impulsividad.

— Vale. —Le suelta con suavidad, volviendo a bajar la mirada con la timidez del primer día. Siente ardor con cada latido, como si su sangre no fuera más que fuego que quema sus venas como quemaría el papel.

Shoto deja una suave caricia en su muslo derecho antes de alejarse de ella para extraer dos tazas, las cápsulas que no alcazaba antes, una cajita de té verde y la tetera. Llena esta última de agua y la coloca sobre la vitrocerámica antes de conectar la cafetera automática. La Yaoyorozu le observa mientras sus dedos juguetean con un hilo que sobresale de sus shorts deportivos negros. Se fija en su cabello que está desaliñado cayendo por su frente, mezclándose el blanco y rojo como agua y aceite; en las ojeras oscurecidas que enmarcan sus ojos perezosos tras esos días durmiendo menos horas que el mismísimo Shinso; en sus mejillas sutilmente enrojecidas por el sueño.

Pero cuando continúa escrutándolo, bajando por su nuca, el ardor en sus mejillas se intensifica porque reconoce las pequeñas marcas de dientes camuflados entre cardenales que tiñen su cuello y los arañazos paralelos a la altura de sus omóplatos marcados que rompen con la suavidad de esa tersa piel. _Dios mío, Momo_, se lamenta avergonzada antes de apartar la mirada con rapidez, _¿qué has hecho? ¿qué has hecho?_

Se ha pasado. Se ha pasado mucho. Y la culpa le oprime el pecho. No debió ir a tomar nada con Ashido ni Ochako aun sabiendo que con una copa (dos como máximo) su razón ya se adormecía, pero _necesitaba_ ese empujón y desahogo, aunque no es la manera correcta, aunque suponga un riesgo en su salud, aunque existan más posibilidades de acabar peor. Lo necesitaba porque estaba colapsada. Las responsabilidades, su autoestima, su propia salud mental, el poco tiempo que pasaba con su novio y las discusiones con éste por esa misma razón, la amenaza constante de la ansiedad, la irascibilidad, y, sobre todo, el aumento de chicas que se han acercado a él desde que Camie, en una entrevista, volvió a engañar a toda la población fingiendo ser el sonriente, risueño y angelical Shoto.

Bastó con un _¡Oi, oi, quiero ver tu cara bonita! _y un guiño para que su nombre fuera _trending topic_ mundial durante tres días.

— Todoroki-san —Su voz tiembla un poco cuando le llama por el apellido porque todavía no tiene la valentía que tiene en la cama para poder llamarlo por su primer nombre.

— ¿Sí?

— La-lamento muchísimo lo que hice anoche. Quería hablar contigo, solo hablar. Yo... mi intención no era llegar a... _eso_. —Confiesa, afligida, con el ruido de la tetera entremezclándose con los de su corazón—. Podría echarle la culpa al alcohol, pero... fui yo, la culpa es solo mía. No debí beber ni dejarme llevar por mis amigas cuando estaba tan... tan mal. No te dejé descansar apropiadamente, arruiné tu día libre. —Baja un poco más la cabeza entre sus hombros, buscando esconderse como un gato asustado—. Lo lamento mu...

— No has hecho nada malo por lo que debas disculparte. El día solo acaba de empezar, puedo dormir más tarde. —La interrumpe, serio y claro, tensando a la joven. Todoroki ha apartado la tetera cuando el agua ha rebullido y ahora, lo vierte con cuidado sobre el vaso de té de porcelana, colocada junto a su taza de café ya preparada—. Si quieres hablar — cuando termina de preparar la infusión, toma ambos vasos, tendiéndole el suyo—, siempre estoy aquí para escucharte. —Con los ojos lagrimosos, la azabache asiente, tomando entre sus pálidas manos su taza, la piel estremeciéndose ante el calor.

Él toma asiento en la encimera, a su lado. Saben que ese no es lugar para sentarse, que no es propio de gente refinada y de buena familia como lo son ambos, pero les da igual, no son los niños que eran. Han crecido y se han _encontrado_.

Los pulgares de Momo acarician con cuidado la taza y sus ojos se pierden en el vaho que fluye de la infusión. No hay reloj que marque el ritmo del silencio, solo se acompaña por las cigarras que no parecen agotarse, entonando una y otra vez la misma melodía. Tiene que hablar, tiene que ser la primera que dé el paso a pesar del nudo en la garganta y el cosquilleo que abarca toda su anatomía, intenso y punzante.

_Hazlo_, se repite, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. La taza ahora _quema_, pero ella resiste porque es fuerte. Es la heroína que soñó convertirse, la que está ahí para todos y, también, la que está ahí para ella misma. _Hazlo_.

— Estoy... estoy celosa.

Shoto, que iba a por su segundo sorbo, detiene su vaso en mitad del recorrido, agrandando sus ojos antes de mirarla de reojo.

_¡Pero con delicadeza, delicadeza!_, se riñe a si misma cuando procesa lo que acaba de soltar, enrojeciendo.

— ¿Celosa? —Repite con lentitud el joven, parpadeando. La palabra se le hace extraña, de hecho, escuchar decir a Momo que está celosa se le hace tan extraño como escuchar decir a Bakugo que está feliz.

Ella solo atina a asentir, tomando una profunda calada de aire antes de darle un pequeño sorbo a su té. Aguanta el ardor que inunda su paladar, fluyendo como río de lava por su garganta cuando traga.

— Nunca sentí nada extraño cuando te veía con otras chicas, mucho menos con mis amigas o con Camie-san. No soy nadie para prohibirte nada, al igual que tú, y puedes pasar el tiempo con quién desees, ya sean amigas o amigos, porque confío plenamente en ti y sé que eres la persona más fiel que existe. Además, sé también que esas mujeres y hombres no intentarían nada contigo. Pero... —me muerde la mejilla por dentro, reuniendo de nuevo la valentía para continuar—, desde que ocurrió lo de Camie-san, hay muchas más mujeres a tu alrededor y que son increíbles. Realmente increíbles. —No miente, aunque duela, no miente—. Poseen dones fascinantes y poderosos, como el dominio de la sangre de Aria-san —Shoto arruga un poco la frente, _¿quién?_—, la estudiante residente en tu agencia. —_Ah... conque así se llama_, y le da un trago a su café, volviendo a su neutra expresión—. Y no solo eso —Momo enrojece un poco más, todavía incapaz de alzar la mirada de la taza de té—, ellas son preciosas, todas y cada una de ellas. Pero... a veces, muchas cruzan los límites, Todoroki-san. Tratan de conquistarte, acercándose mucho a ti, to-tocando donde no deberían tocar, insinuándote... Como si yo no existiera, como si no valiera ni impusiera. Y eso me hunde y n-no... no puedo evitar compararme, me siento inferior. —Su visión se empaña y tiene que pestañear repetidas veces, tratando de aguantarse las lágrimas.

No lo va a decir, porque Shoto no tiene por qué preocuparse por ello, pero hace una semana tuvo un encuentro precisamente con la tal Aria que no acabó tan bien. _"Oh, ¿usted es la pareja de Shoto-san?",_ preguntó, y su suave voz remarcó el honorífico, como si se estuviera burlando de ella porque aun es incapaz de decir su nombre. _"Es más alta en persona, creí que a Shoto-san le atraían las bajitas. Ya sabe, somos más pequeñas y eso, a los hombres, les hace salir su lado más protector y les enternece",_ esbozó una sonrisa torcida entre sus hoyuelos angelicales. _"No me malinterpreta, usted es guapa, Creati. Oh, ¿me permite una pregunta? Leí en una de sus entrevistas que debe ingerir gran cantidad de alimentos para usar su quirk. ¿No supone eso un problema? Quiero decir, está obligada a subir de peso y eso puede notarse",_ soltó, y alrededor de sus iris verdosos, vio esa fina línea oscura que los rodeaba.

— Y puede que sea así. —Continúa Yaoyorou, en bajito, porque también duele admitirlo—. Te mereces más, Todoroki-san. Más de lo que soy. No puedes tener a una simple chica como yo de compañera ni de novia. Ahí fuera hay una gran cantidad de mujeres esperándote, incluso chicos, que me superan en centenares de aspectos. Solo... solo mira como estoy ahora. —Fuerza una sonrisa, el vaso de porcelana temblando con sutilidad entre sus manos—. No tendrías que lidiar con mis inseguridades, mis celos absurdos y mis batallas mentales.

Él no dice nada. Se mantiene en silencio. Cualquiera la tomaría de los hombros, la obligaría a mirarle a la cara y decirle que miente, que no está siendo sincera y que deje de destruirse. Pero él no es _cualquiera_, Shoto será de pocas palabras, pero la conoce muy bien. Por eso no dice nada y aguarda, paciente.

Sabe que ahora mismo, Momo está en una batalla consigo misma y ahí no tiene que intervenir. Solo actuará cuando el bando equivocado pierda, cuando ella esté al borde del abismo.

Lo que, por suerte, no pasa.

— Pero... —se muerde el labio inferior y frunce más el ceño—, aunque piense eso, no deseo hacerlo. Quiero ser egoísta, muy egoísta, y no alejarme de ti, nunca, a no ser que... que me lo pidas. —Los labios de Todoroki se curva un poquito hacia arriba, el pecho lleno de orgullo—. Porque me elegiste, _tú_ me elegiste. —Y por fin alza sus ojos ahogados en el tormento que la ha tenido en vilo los últimos días, buscando casi con desespero los de Shoto, que han estado esperándoles con la paciencia de un Dios—. Y no pienso soltarte.

Shoto deja la taza de café sobre la encima y con cuidado, toma una de las manos de Momo, que tiemblan, y la dirige hacia su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, ahí donde su piel es cálida. Sobre un notable sonrojo, los ojos de la muchacha se agrandan cuando notan los fuertes latidos de su corazón a través de la palma de su mano.

— Esto es lo que provocas. —Oye su voz y sus miradas vuelven a conectarse, reflejándose en los orbes del otro, reflejándose en las puertas al alma—. Porque me gustas a un nivel que aun no consigo comprender del todo. —Con el pulgar acaricia su muñeca, esa que tiene una vieja cicatriz atravesándola—. Sé que no soy bueno con las palabras ni con las emociones, por eso te lo estoy mostrando. Me gustas tú, Momo. Ninguna más, no aparto los ojos de ti porque no quiero. Lamento mucho no haberme dado cuenta de la actitud de algunas. Aunque ahora comprendo mejor cuando hablaban acerca de "tirarme la caña", pensé que eran aficionadas a la pesca y me regalarían una. —Dice sin ápice de burla porque habla enserio y a Momo se le escapa una leve risa junto a una lágrima que rueda por su mejilla enrojecida—. Cada vez que te sientas de este modo, ven a mí. Habla. ¿De acuerdo? Porque no me gusta verte así. —Deja caer con delicadeza su cabeza sobre la de Momo, quién asiente, sorbiendo por la nariz.

A veces, no todos los celos son tan tóxicos como lo pintan ni una excusa rápida para cortar la relación de inmediato, Yaoyorozu lo sabe bien. Algunos son un mejunje de inseguridad y ansiedad que te engulle e inmoviliza. No puedes escapar de él y cuanto más trates de ocultarlo, más grande se hace. Por eso, _hablar_ es el mejor método, escupirlo todo hasta no poder más porque, también a veces, solo se necesita sentir de nuevo esa luz protectora que infunde el otro, que te asegura que todo irá bien, que está contigo y que nunca se fue.

**...**

Uraraka y Mina, que han quedado para seguir con su serie en el piso de ésta última que comparte con Hanta, agrandan sus ojos como platos y sus bocas se abren de golpe, dejando caer algunas palomitas al suelo enmoquetado cuando, en la televisión de plasma, ven cómo Yaomomo —la _misma_ Yaomomo que se sonroja cuando Todoroki toma su mano o la besa en la calle, que tartamudea nerviosa cuando le preguntan sobre su vida privada y que desvía la mirada tímida cuando una pareja se encariña frente a ella— toma el cuello del traje de héroe de Shoto y sin miramientos, frente a las cámaras que graban, ambos sucios y agotados tras atrapar a cinco ladrones jodidamente torpes, pero con quirks poderosos, tira de él para besarle, cerrando sus ojos con seguridad e ignorando el sonrojo que tiñe sus mejillas.

Todos, absolutamente _todos_, incluso Aria que todavía mantiene los brazos en el aire entre los cuales había sostenido el de Todoroki antes de que Momo llegara para alejarle de ella, se quedan estupefactos, con las bocas colgando.

Y Shoto, _oh_, Shoto está en el paraíso.

— Se... s-se... ¡Se están besando! —Casi chilla Mina, tomando los hombros de la todavía perpleja Uraraka para sacudirla con energía, sin apartar la mirada del televisor—. ¡Yaomomo está besando a Shoto, Ochako!

— Lo... ¡Lo está haciendo! —La castaña despierta de su ensoñación, tomando los brazos de su mejor amiga para detener esas bestiales sacudidas, sin alejar tampoco los ojos de la pantalla—. ¡Oh, por All Might! ¡Yaomomo ha subido de nivel! —Las dos están muy, pero que _muy_ orgullosas de su amiga.

Hacía tres semanas que se había derrumbado frente a ellas agobiada y sintiéndose como la mierda, dos semanas desde que la sacaron a un pub para que se despejara. Y ahora, oh, por todos los mochis del mundo, ahora está siendo la Momo que verdaderamente es. La que defiende lo que es _suyo_ y no se deja pisar.

**...**

**¿puede ff crear una app mucho más sencilla, por favor? así iría a la par que en wattpad asdfdsa**

**traigo a una momo celosa para su provecho uwu **

**perdoooon la falta de actualización, si la universidad me consumía antes, ahora con el estado de alarma y cuarentana, ya ni se imaginan xd ¿cómo se encuentran por esto? espero que muy bien y tengan mucho cuidado :'( esto al final no ha sido ninguna tontería lol**

**muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, o sea, 57 en total quiERO LLORAR, no saben lo mucho que los aprecio y lo feliiiz que me hacen, enserio, ¿cómo pueden ser tan bonitas? «3 estoy muy contenta de que les agrade tanto los oneshots que publico y se diviertan con ellos :')**

**Hati-chan: **Me mató leer que te resististe a dormir para leer asdfdsa, ¿te dije lo linda que eres? pues te lo repito mil veces. JAJAJAJA, ¡Me alegra muchísimo que te haga gustado! Moría de ganas por mencionar el detalle del handcrusher y el temor de todoroki por matar a las chicas cuando sonríe, es que lo veo tan tierno viniendo de él, es un bebé inocente ;u; ¡Muchas gracias por comentar, bonita!

**L. Nowi**: ¡La cucada eres tú! «3 JAJAJAJAJ, jo, qué palabras más bonitas :') Ojalá se volvieran canon ya asdfg, moriría de amor porque serían taaan dulces juntos. ¡Ay, me enorgullece mucho que sientas que se aferran a las personalidades! Ando con ojo sobre esos detalles cuando escribo, así que saber que no me salgo muchos de los personajes es un alivio enooorme ;u; También me alegra saber que tengo tu apoyo en cuanto a los emojis en fanfiction JAJAJA. ¡No te preocupes por tardar en comentar! y muchas gracias por hacerlo! «3

**Power of Jupiter**: Tengo que confesarte que no dejé de sonreír desde que empezó a llegarme las notificaciones de tus reviews, uno tras otro, me alegro mucho que hayas vuelto a ff :') ¡Miiil gracias por todos y cada uno de tus comentarios! Trataré de contestarte a lo más importante de cada uno porque temo enrollarme mucho JAJAJAJA. También pienso que Todoroki merece ser feliz, y aunque me atraiga más el TodoBaku, el TodoDeku se me hace extremadamente tierno, son como dos bebés :'( Aww, ¿también eres fan de Kiribaku? pienso que es la OTP más varonil que existe «3 Bendita sea el multishippeo ahre. ¡Tu propuesta de escribir bakudeku con todomomo de segundo plano me gusta! puede que lo escriba :') Aunque tardaré bastante ;u; Tengo muchas ideas en mente para futuras historietas que me han propuesto también en wattpad, así que iré a poco a poco antes de que el toro de la universidad me pille jejjj, ¡Pero no dudes que lo escribiré! Joo, me alegra mucho no haberme salido mucho del personaje de bakugo y que te haya encantado la versión; siempre pensé que a pesar del mal carácter que tiene, kacchan tiene un corazón muy fiel y noble :') De hecho, estoy segura de que sería el más cariñoso en una relación, asdfgh. JAJAJAJA, Shoto fundió la tarjeta de su padre en soba fría, no tengo dudas, pero si muchas pruebas ahre. Enserio y de corazón, centenares, centenaaares de gracias por tomarte la molestia en comentar cada capítulo «3 Espero que, como todas, hayas disfrutado también de este capítulo :')

**ay, cuánto extrañaba responder los reviews**

**¡que la vida les brille tanto como las palmas de kacchan!**

**un abrazo pluuuus ultra**


	15. Chapter 15

**Inconmensurable**  
**.**

_necesito mil noches de no parar contigo, en las que pueda memorizar todo tu cuerpo y recorrer cada rincón_

**.**

Momo, de los Yaoyorozu, siempre destacó por esa sofisticada aura que la envuelve, salpicada de cierta timidez, y esos exquisitos modales con las que a veces sorprende.

Shoto, de los Todoroki, por otro lado, siempre destacó por esa invicta aura que le envuelve, salpicada de tenue inocencia, y su admirable precisión para negociar que consigue enorgullecer a su padre (cosa que ha estado muy lejos de ser su propósito).

Se conocieron con ocho años, con un suave _hola_ por parte de él y un enternecedor _encantada de conocerle _de ella que fueron el comienzo de _algo _que con el tiempo comenzó a crecer y tomar forma hasta apoderarse de sus almas, las cuales se buscaban cada vez más ansiosas porque las fiestas, las celebraciones y los encuentros se volvían insuficientes.

Hasta que ambos lograron entrar en la prestigiosa _Yuei, _donde su relación no hizo más que afirmarse y, en el primer trimestre de segundo año, dar un _gran _paso; y es que Momo y Shoto eran dos piezas que encajaban con una precisión perfecta y sus familiares rebosaron plena felicidad por su relación cuando se hicieron eco de la noticia cinco meses después del primer beso de ambos. Estaban seguros de que eran una pareja completa, de élite y _pura_.

_Muy _pura, sí.

Sus ojos, dos esferas ennegrecidas y relucientes, repasan con _mucha _atención la fuerte espalda desnuda de Shoto, quién está sentado en la silla, removiéndose ligeramente para acomodarse mejor, haciendo tintinear las esposas de cuero que envuelven sus muñecas. Ella sonríe y sus manos se posan con delicadeza sobre sus hombros y el Todoroki se tensa, enderezándose.

— ¿Cómo se siente, _Shoto_? —Susurra cerca de su oído tras inclinarse, dejando que su cabello suelto cosquillee su piel mientras una de sus suaves manos de pianista se desliza poco a poco por su torso, erizando cada centímetro de su anatomía y es que Shoto no _ve_, tiene los ojos cubiertos por un antifaz negro que le priva de toda visión y multiplica por mil cada ligero roce que Momo provoca—. ¿Te gusta? —Su mano libre toma su mentón y le obliga a girar el rostro hacia un costado, inclinándole la cabeza hacia atrás—. Lo ajusté justo como me enseñaste. —Perfila con sutilidad su mandíbula con el pulgar. El Todoroki respira hondo, apretando fuerte los dientes; no puede verla, pero _sí_ imaginarla y _joder_—. ¿Lo hice bien? —Pregunta con _peligrosa _dulzura, su otra mano jugueteando con la piel que rodea su ombligo.

Él tiene que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos porque todos sus malditos sentidos se han acentuado, pero no quiere dejarse engatusar por sus caricias, su aroma que embelesa su olfato y su voz que conquista su oído.

No aún, cuando tiene las manos atadas y no puede tocarla.

— Sí —responde, ronco y grave, con sus brazos tensos y el corazón dándole un vuelco al sentir el aliento de su novia sobre su boca, como si le estuviera tentando—, lo hiciste muy bien. —Añade en un susurro, sintiendo entonces el roce de sus labios sobre los suyos como el delicado aleteo de una mariposa.

— Me alegra saberlo.

Está sonriendo, lo sabe por ese tono en su voz y_ loco, voy a volverme completamente loco_.

Suelta su rostro y se aleja un poco para rodearle y sentarse sobre sus piernas, a horcajadas. Shoto se tensa, respirando hondo al sentir su peso en sus muslos, su cálida piel sobre la suya, sus brazos rodeando su cuello, sus dedos perdiéndose en su cabello.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió durante el viaje a Okinawa? ¿En el hotel? —Pregunta con suavidad, acercando sus rostros, rozando sus narices.

— ¿Mmh? —Tararea, ladeando ligeramente su rostro. Tras en antifaz, los ojos del joven se entrecierran, disfrutando de las caricias.

— ¿Lo recuerdas? —Insiste en un susurro, desviándose hacia su cuello, recorriendo el camino con sus labios hasta la base de éste, pasando por el collar de cuero a juego con las esposas.

Shoto ahoga un suspiro, estirando su cuello casi por inercia.

— Apenas algo. —Responde finalmente, ronco. _Mentira_, lo recuerda con todo lujo de detalles—. ¿Qué ocurri...? —Su palabra se rompe con un bufido y su mandíbula se tensa cuando siente los dientes de Momo hundirse en la base de su cuello, ahí donde se une a su hombro.

— Mentiroso. —Con las mejillas arreboladas, lame la rojez que acaba de provocar mientras una de sus manos se desliza desde su cabello hasta su pecho como agua de lluvia.

— Si no lo dices claramente, no lo podré saber. —Habla con voz sofocada, encogiéndose ligeramente cuando siente la boca de Yaoyorozu descender hasta su pectoral izquierdo—. Hey... —Gruñe, sobresaltándose ligeramente cuando Momo muerde su pezón.

La mano continúa bajando hasta la tira de su bóxer azul y sus dedos juguetean con el elástico, introduciéndose bajo éste. El Todoroki retiene el gemido y se remueve, haciendo tintinear las esposas. La otra extremidad de la joven se entretiene con el otro pezón, alternando caricias y pellizcos. Sabe por qué Shoto se hace el idiota (desde hace un año, cuando aprendió que no hacía falta ser siempre tan _literal_ y sincero, que existen los juegos de palabras y las frases con doble sentido, se ha convertido en un _profesional_ de la provocación), él quiere _oírla_ decir _literalmente_ todo lo que ocurrió.

Sus ojos se alzan hacia el rostro de su novio, todavía con la lengua entretenida en su botón rosado, y el solo ver sus mejillas sonrojadas bajo el antifaz y cómo muerde su labio para no gemir ya sacude todo su corazón y acalora su bajo vientre.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas oírte? —Pregunta con suavidad, besando su dermis antes de acercarse de nuevo a su rostro, apenas dándole un respiro porque ambas manos terminan en su bóxer; una de ellas, peligrosamente cerca del bulto que ha estado rozando la tela de sus bragas de encaje, bañadas, al igual que su sujetador, de negro y verde escarlata oscuro—. Tú siempre evitas que me cubra la boca. —Rememora, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa cerca de sus labios y Shoto la siente, _joder_ si la siente—. Vamos —insiste, a pesar de lo sonrojadas que están sus mejillas y de lo rápido que le va el corazón, bombeando fuego por sus venas—, deja que te oiga bien. —Susurra las últimas palabras, volviendo a rozar su nariz con la de él.

Pero Todoroki solo quiere callarla y deshacerse de las esposas y empotrarla y redescubrir cada parta de su anatomía perfecta y besarla. E intenta hacer esto último, acercando un poco más su rostro para buscar sus labios a ciegas. Pero Momo solo deja que se acaricien un poquito y se aleja lo justo, dejando en el aire sus labios y soltando una pequeña risa.

— Momo. —Gruñe, arrugando ligeramente el ceño.

— Hoy _mando_ yo. —Recalca con valentía, mirando esos labios brillantes por la saliva que se aprietan en un mohín inconforme; su sonrisa se amplía y pasa la yema de sus dedos por ellos con lentitud, notando cómo Todoroki se encoge un poco por inercia y su cuerpo se estremece bajo el suyo—. Vas a tener que retenerte un poco más, solo acabamos de empezar. —Golpea la punta de su nariz con suavidad, aguantando una nueva risa cuando le oye chasquear la lengua, removiéndose de nuevo.

— Espera, ¿dónde vas? —Pregunta entonces cuando la siente bajar de sus piernas.

— A traerte algo que quizá pueda ayudar a refrescar la memoria.

Shoto se queda unos segundos en silencio.

— ... ¿Vas a verter agua fría sobre mi cabeza?

Momo rueda sus ojos divertida mientras camina hacia las inmensas puertas del vestidor de su habitación, abriéndolas de par en par para entrar, perdiéndose entre la infinidad de ropa, complementos y zapatos que adornan las espaciosas estanterías de roble.

Pasea sus dedos por las repisas con despreocupación mientras camina hasta detenerse en el mueble del fondo. Se agacha y con ambas manos, aparta las dos pilas de camisas perfectamente dobladas que ocupan el espacio, mostrando una caja de zapatos vieja que extrae. Con los nervios cosquilleando su estómago, retira la tapa y sus mejillas vuelven a teñirse de rojo cuando toma los dos objetos escondido entre la tela de costura que usa como tapadera.

Desde su primera vez (algo torpe, lenta y extraña, pero cargada de ternura con sus _¿te duele?_, de cuidado con cada _¿así voy bien?, ¿te gusta?_ y de atención por cada _¿es esto lo que te gusta? ¿quieres que vaya más rápido, más lento?_), Shoto y Momo habían comenzado a _experimentar _y descubrir ese mundo adulto del que sus padres, con tanto esfuerzo, tratan de mantener lejos de sus inocentes hijos hasta el matrimonio. Ambos querían saciar esa curiosidad hambrienta, indagar mil maneras diferentes de darse placer mutuo porque les fascinaba eso de que el otro gimiera su nombre, de que buscara más, de que reflejara a través de su rostro esa expresión de puro placer, de que toda su anatomía se revolucionara incluso al más mínimo roce. Por no mencionar la adrenalina que ardía por sus venas al ocultar esto a sus padres, delante de los cuales se comportaban como una pareja tierna y tímida, que asistían a sus citas con sus trajes más elegantes y lo máximo que habían hecho en la intimidad (en teoría) era compartir besos con lengua.

Aunque a la heredera del imperio Yaoyorozu la culpabilidad y vergüenza por engañar a sus padres la solían atormentar un poco, Shoto se encargaba de hacer esfumar ese pesar con besos suaves y caricias calientes. No había nada de malo en tener _secretos_, todo el mundo escondía alguno.

Momo regresa la caja a su lugar y se levanta del suelo, con los objetos en la mano, antes de salir del vestidor. Cuando vuelve a la habitación y alza la mirada hacia su nuevo, éste, que intenta de nuevo liberarse de las esposas, se detiene de inmediato al escuchar cómo las puertas del vestidor se cierran y carraspea, como si nada estuviera ocurriendo.

A la joven se le escapa una sonrisa y se acerca con paso ligero, tomando asiento sobre sus fuertes piernas.

— ¿Has traído agua?

— Shoto, no hay agua.

— Ah, ¿entonces...?

La mano libre de Yaomomo vuelve a recorrer el torso atlético de Shoto, serpenteando por toda su piel, notándola templada bajo la yema de sus dedos.

— Es algo mejor, mucho mejor. —Su voz fluye susurrada y cremosa, como canto de sirena que le arrebata el aliento al Todoroki—. Que vas a disfrutar. —Asegura, con su mano ya sobre la tira del bóxer y sus ojos nublados en el bulto que resalta bajo una pequeña mancha oscurecida.

El joven frunce ligeramente su ceño y abre la boca para preguntar, pero su voz se rompe en un ronco gemido cuando un ligero espasmo recorre su columna en el momento en que Momo toma su miembro sobre la tela, masajeándolo con delicadeza, de arriba abajo. Se encorva hacia delante, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro desnudo de su novia con algo de torpeza. El tacto, _joder_, percibe cada masaje con una intensidad abrumadora, siente que va a correrse en cualquier momento. Ella alarga su sonrisa y le besa el cuello con suavidad, sin desatender su miembro.

— Momo... —la llama sobre su piel, _necesitado_, suplicante y el bajo vientre de la joven cosquillea, caliente.

— ¿Quieres algo? —Responde, juguetona, antes de deslizar su bóxer y liberar su miembro, duro.

— Besarte. Solo pido besarte. —Jadea, enloqueciendo cuando la mano de su novia roza su polla.

— ¿Solo un beso? —Le molesta solo un poquito más, frotando su mejilla contra el cabello despeinado de él.

— Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco mil, los que sean. —Vuelve a gruñir, mordiéndole con cuidado su hombro.

La Yaoyorozu deja su miembro libre y asciende esa misma mano hacia su cuello, agarrando el collar para tirar de él y alzar su cabeza; ni un segundo más transcurre y sus bocas se juntan con hambre, _mucha _hambre. Momo, con una de sus manos todavía sosteniendo el juguete que trae, hunde la otra en su cabellera mientras sus labios se amoldan con intenso ímpetu y sus lenguas se acarician entre beso y beso. Su cintura se acerca más al miembro de su novio y sin preámbulos ni avisos, ondea su cadera y sus intimidades rozan y _maldición_, el suspiro y el gemido se entremezcla en el aliento compartido.

El tintineo de las esposas vuelve a resonar cuando Shoto sacude sus brazos casi por inercia, harto de no poder tocarla, de no poder tomar su cadera y ser él quien _controla_ esos movimientos, de no poder acariciar su espalda ni muslos ni culo ni brazos. Y encima, tener que estar con el dichoso trapo en los ojos y no poder verla.

— En el hotel... —habla Yaoyorozu, jadeante—... usaste _eso_ conmigo... —un beso más largo la acalla durante segundos que saben a eternidad—... y lo programaste al máximo cuando nos cruzamos con uno de los huéspedes. —Protesta, escapándosele un gemido cuando Todoroki muerde su labio inferior, tirando suavemente de éste—. Lo recuerdas bien.

Y tanto que lo recuerda. Sería incapaz de olvidarlo incluso bajo las técnicas de hipnosis de Shinso. Habían bebido lo suficiente para adormecer su juicio, y en un momento de calentura, Shoto habló sobre un video que Kaminari pasó por el grupo de chicos (bautizado hace tres años como los _boys scouts_ por Denki, quién había confundido, y sigue confundiendo, _scouts _con _squad_). Era uno corto, apenas llegaba al minuto, pero el Todoroki tuvo que repetirlo seis veces y leer otras dos la explicación de Kirishima (porque Kaminari solo lanzaba indirectas entre muchos _JAJAJAJAJAJAJ _y _LOOOL_) para entender que lo que hacía el muchacho con la aplicación del móvil que mostraba de tanto en tanto durante el video, era jugar con la intensidad del vibrador que la chica, sentada frente a él en esa cafetería, usaba.

Se lo enseñó también a la Yaoyorozu y cuando vio ese brillo curioso en sus ojos nocturnos sobre sus mejillas arreboladas, no hicieron falta más palabras y ni preguntas. Diez minutos y dos videotutoriales después, Shoto se sentía _poderoso_ con la aplicación del vibrador abierta en su móvil, jugueteando con la intensidad, observando cómo su novia se balanceaba por los pasillos, aguantando tanto como podía la ola placentera que sacudía su ser.

Hasta que cruzaron con uno de los huéspedes, un adulto que les saludó con simpatía. Todoroki le devolvió el saludo, pero Yaomomo tuvo que tragarse las palabras, apoyarse en la pared y morderse fuertemente el labio inferior cuando las vibraciones llegaron a su máximo, haciéndole temblar las piernas y el alma.

— Mmh, ya recuerdo. —Sonríe con sutilidad, el control de la situación a punto de inclinarse a su favor, antes de lamer su labio inferior y bajar hacia su mentón, a ciegas, guiándose con el mapa mental de la anatomía de su novia que tiene grabado a fuego en su memoria—. Probábamos el vibrador que te regaló Mina. —Dice sin más cuando llega a su cuello, notando cómo las uñas de Momo se entierran en sus hombros al lamer su piel con parsimonia, mordisqueándola de tanto en tanto.

Las mejillas de la joven enrojecen con un poco más de intensidad mientras frunce ligeramente el ceño, entrecerrando sus ojos por el placer que se extiende por su cuerpo y eriza su dermis.

— N-no fue el único que me regaló. —Gime cerca de su oído y poco después, el cuerpo de Shoto se tensa y se detiene; tras el antifaz, sus ojos se abren como platos cuando siente cómo _algo_ frío envuelve su miembro y se desliza hacia abajo.

— ¿Qué es lo q...? —Pero su voz se atraganta y un espasmo sacude su cuerpo cuando ese _algo_ vibra, arrebatándole el aliento. Por inercia, echa su cabeza hacia atrás y gruñe, notando cómo la intensidad va aumentando en oleadas que le sacuden desde dentro; y todo, ante la atenta mirada de Momo.

Ella, con el mando del juguete en la mano, sonríe y baja de su regazo, parándose de pie, con una de sus rodillas apoyada en el hueco de la silla que sobresale entre las piernas de él.

— Dije que iba a refrescarte la memoria. —Recuerda con cierta diversión, deslizando uno de sus dedos por su torso, rozando sus pezones, _estimulándole_ mucho más.

— E... esto es —jadea, con la respiración completamente descontrolada y las mejillas encendidas— injus... ¡ngh! —La silla cruje bajo su peso y las esposas chocan entre sí cuando se encorva de nuevo. Yaomomo ha comenzado a juguetear con la intensidad, subiéndola al máximo para luego disminuirla, enloqueciendo a Shoto, que siente cómo la ola ardiente de placer va consumiéndole a cada segundo.

— ¿Tú crees? —Habla, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio ante el espectáculo que ella y _solo_ ella puede gozar.

Todoroki quiere decir que _sí_, que le parece muy injusto porque la última vez no la tuvo esposada ni con los ojos cubiertos y también quiere, _mierda_ que si quiere verla así de dócil y sumisa para él. Pero su mente comienza a nublarse, volviéndose incapaz de prestar atención a otra cosa que no sea las sensaciones que le está provocando el dichoso juguete.

Con la respiración agitada, intenta aguantar como puede, revolviéndose en su asiento a cada sacudida que le golpea al ritmo de la intensidad que maneja Momo. Sin embargo, para más suplicio, su novia le toma del cabello y tira de éste (sabiendo _muy _bien que es algo que le pone a mil), obligándole a alzar el rostro. No tiene idea de cómo le está viendo, qué mirada tiene, si está sonriendo o no, aunque tampoco le da siquiera tiempo a imaginarlo cuando ella se inclina y vuelve a juntar sus bocas, besándole con suavidad y ternura hasta que él rompe el beso para gemir; Yaoyorozu aprovecha y empieza a repartir más besos por sus mejillas, acaloradas.

Shoto se estremece, una de sus piernas empieza a temblar y nota cómo el calor se funde bajo su ombligo como fuego de infierno, extendiéndose como una marea de caramelo empalagoso.

— Está bien —le susurra, endemoniadamente cerca de su oído— puedes _correrte_ cuando quieras.

Si tirarle del pelo le pone a mil, escuchar a Momo decir _correrte _o _fóllame _o_ más, más profundo, por favor_ o _mételo todo_, le pone a un millón.

Y es solo cuestión de segundos. Esa marea va engulléndose toda su anatomía desde todas las direcciones, contrayéndole, sacudiéndole cada célula y erizando cada centímetro de piel hasta que llega a la punta de sus dedos y _explota_. Con un ronco gruñido que solapa el fuerte tintineo de las esposas, Todoroki se corre, dejando caer hacia atrás su cabeza a la par que nota el líquido cálido cayendo sobre su torso.

Y Yaoyorozu, que lo ha visto _todo_ ensimismada y se ha arrepentido durante un microsegundo de no haber contemplado su entera expresión, detiene finalmente el vibrador y Shoto parece recordar cómo se respira. Humedece sus labios y su mirada oscurecida desciende hasta su miembro. Su mano se acerca, solo hace falta un sutil toque para que Todoroki jadee, demasiado sensible todavía.

— _Mírate_, te... te has puesto perdido. —Comenta con delicadeza, volviendo a la base de su polla para tomar el vibrador y, con cuidado, retirarlo para dejarlo sobre el tocador.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Susurra y a la Yaoyorozu se le escapa una sonrisilla antes de tomar el paquete de pañuelitos que dejó preparado, extrayendo un par de ellos para empezar a limpiar el torso de Todoroki—. Momo —la llama segundos más tarde, ladeando su cabeza—, quítame la venda. _Ya_.

La joven, que recién ha terminado, vacila durante un instante, pero sus manos llevan minutos cosquilleando, ansiosas por retirarle la cinta y reencontrarse con esos ojos asimétricos de los que se ha enamorado. No se resiste más y alza la venda hacia arriba, recogiendo los mechones humedecidos del sudor. Shoto frunce ligeramente el ceño y Momo ve cómo sus pupilas se contraen, acostumbrándose a la luminosidad, desocupando sus iris lagrimosos todavía por la explosión de placer.

Y así, despeinado, exhausto, jadeante, se ve tan _dócil_, que a Yaomomo se le escapa la vida por la boca.

— Dime que puedo mantenerte un rato más esposado, _por favor_. —Le pide, casi de manera inconsciente, con su mente trabajando mil y una maneras de volverle a hacer gemir.

Shoto la contempla durante un rato más, en silencio, recuperando con la mirada todo lo que no pudo apreciar durante el tiempo que estuvo con la venda en los ojos.

— Creo... que eso va a ser un poco complicado. —Confiesa, acomodándose sobre la silla para después, ante la mirada confusa de Momo, extender sus brazos con total libertad hacia delante, mostrando la cadena que unía las muñequeras de cuero y que dejan a la joven perpleja.

_Rota_.

La cadena está rota.

Los ojos de Yaomomo casi se salen de sus cuencas. Abre y cierra su boca como pez fuera del agua durante largos segundos bajo la neutral mirada de su novio.

— Las... ¡Las has roto!

— Sí.

— ¡N-no digas sí! ¿¡Có-Cómo lo has...?! —Pero calla al segundo, cuando Todoroki se levanta de la silla, sin despegar sus ojos de ella mientras se acomoda el bóxer; Momo, con el corazón en la garganta y el calor concentrándose en su rostro, traga saliva y retrocede con cierta torpeza, esbozando una sonrisilla nerviosa—. Sho-Shoto, ¿q-qué vas a hacer?

— Ahora es tu turno para divertirte, ¿no?

La calma con la que habla, como si antecediera una _gran _tormenta, y la intensidad con la que la contempla, como si fuera un león a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa, eriza la nuca de la joven.

Entrando un poco en pánico, echa un rápido vistazo a la puerta entreabierta de su habitación; sabe muy bien por _experiencia_ que darle esquinazo a Shoto es misión casi imposible, pero lo intenta, da un paso en falso hacia la derecha, logrando que Todoroki vacile y desatienda su lado izquierdo. Momo aprovecha y toma esa vía para correr hacia la puerta; sin embargo, apenas da un par de pasos cuando siente unos brazos fuertes tomar su cadera desde atrás. Se le escapa un grito de la sorpresa cuando Todoroki la alza del suelo.

— ¡E-espera, Shoto! —Balbucea, enrojeciendo con intensidad al sentir el calientetorso de su novio en su espalda.

— He esperado el tiempo suficiente. —Y con la misma facilidad con la que la ha cargado en brazos, la voltea hacia él, acorralándola contra la pared y su cuerpo. Las piernas de Momo, por inercia, rodean su cintura y ella suelta un suave lloriqueo cuando nota el miembro de su novio contra uno de sus muslos, de nuevo duro, como si no hubiera sido tocado en años.

Aunque no es como si su intimidad no estuviera mejor; la siente palpitante, ardiente y _húmeda_, lista para recibirle.

— ¿N-no puede ser en la cama? —Pregunta con suavidad, sus ojos lagrimosos y los labios humedecidos de tantos besos, mordidas y _placer_.

Shoto _sonríe_, a centímetros de su boca.

— Ahora, _mando _yo. —Saborea cada palabra, volcando toda sensualidad en su grave voz, erizando la piel de Momo de manera electrizante.

— ¡Pe-pero...! —Y sus protestas quedan calladas cuando Todoroki la besa con la sed de un hombre varado en el Sáhara, devorando todo a su paso, arrebatándole aliento y silenciándole gemidos.

No puede con tanto deseo, tanta lujuria, tanta pasión, tanta hambre. Yaomomo trata de seguirle el ritmo como puede, con los latidos de su frenético corazón retumbando en sus oídos y sus cinturas friccionando cada vez que Shoto se mueve, presionándola contra la pared. Siente una de sus manos deslizarse bajo la tela de sus braguitas, cubriendo por completo una de sus nalgas para luego estrecharla con fuerza.

Suelta un débil quejido y tira de su cabello como respuesta, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño; pero Shoto apenas se inmuta y sin poder contenerse, la embiste sobre la ropa interior de una estocada limpia y directa, obligándola a separar sus bocas para gemir de la sorpresa.

— La próxima vez —respira algo agitado sobre sus labios, mirándola a los ojos, centelleantes, ahogados en excitación— voy a enseñarte cómo se _amordaza _y cómo se debe tomar el _control_ de principio —vuelve a embestir y ella tiembla, mordiéndose el labio, entrecerrando sus ojos, el gemido vibrando en su garganta— a fin.

**...**

**¡hola de nuevo! después de 87 años por fin pude actualizar asfsa «3**

**¿qué tal se encuentran? ¡espero de corazón que muy, muy bien!**

**disculpen si esta vez no respondo los reviews :( estoy con el cuerpo agarrotado del cansancio y se me cierran los ojitos jskakja, pero, jo, de verdad, muchísimas, muchísimas, muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo constante «3 ¡En especial a Hati-chan, L. Nowi, Amy Rosalina, Power Of Jupiter, Mumi Evans Elric, Gaby Chanii y por sus comentarios en el anterior capítulo! Ni se imaginan la alegría que me invade cada vez que las leo :')**

**respecto a este capítulo, no sé exactamente cómo salió, todavía no estoy acostumbrada a escribir de forma más explícita, pero qué mejor manera de aprender para acostumbrarse que seguir escribiendo más lemon ahre**

**anyway, ¡espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, mucho! intenté escribir una Momo más sadomasoquista y salvaje pero siempre acababa volviendo al **_**soft**_** ahdkshaj aún así no me voy a rendir, no sé cuándo, pero les traeré a una Yaomomo que hará temblar a MD, si leyeron bj alex, ya puestos a usar referencias, que sea una mejor y más decente ahre**

**y sobre las ideas que me dieron tanto en algunos reviews como en los comentarios de wattpad, ¡sigo trabajando en ellas! por desgracias, voy poquito a poquito, pero espero que puedan disfrutarlos como merecen cuando se acaben asdfda**

**¡muchísimas, muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por la paciencia, por las ideas, por los comentarios y las lecturas!**

**¡que la vida les cuide tanto como aizawa cuida de la clase A!**

**un abrazo pluuuuuus ultra**

**momento fangirleo, ¿leyeron el capítulo de bnha? L****E LLEGÓ EL MOMENTO A LA YAOMOMO PARA BRILLAR DALE MI NIÑA RÓMPELES EL CULO A TODOS Y NO TE MUERAS POR FAVOR**

**y también, ¿leyeron el último capítulo de haikyuu? sigo y seguiré en fase depresión para siempre, no supero que se haya acabado y que todo haya sido TAN bonito, si me disculpan voy a volver a llorar **


End file.
